


Ad Eternum

by juliacalasans



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eugenics, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Imprisonment, Multi, Mutant Powers, Prejudice, Suffering, Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: O problema da esperança é que ela resiste — embora o mundo seja ruínas, embora não haja mais nada. E, como faísca sobre a grama seca, destrói tudo o que toca, embora, também, possa ser a semente de algo inteiramente novo.O problema da esperança é que ela existe — e simplesmente não deixa um homem desistir.(ou: uma história contada em lembranças, silêncios e recortes de jornal)





	Ad Eternum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iambyuntiful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambyuntiful/gifts).



> Oi <3  
> Podem me chamar de desesperada por ficar reforçando que tem final feliz toda hora, mas sabe como é, eu matei um mês da minha vida nessa fanfic e me recuso a perder leitor porque ela parece triste pra diabo ahushauhsush  
> Então, Ad Eternum era para ser a fanfic de aniversário da Byunita (@iambyuntiful), mas acabou se tornando bem mais do que isso no último mês, do qual dediquei a ela todos os meus dias.
> 
> A história possui duas linhas do tempo diferentes que se interlaçam. Fiquem atentos aos marcadores >><< para não se perderem. 
> 
> Aproveitem!

Kim Soomin entrou no quarto do bebê e encontrou-o sob uma pane elétrica, a lâmpada principal no teto e também o pequeno abajur que iluminava o berço falhando em intervalos irregulares. Suspirou consigo mesma; por que não estava surpresa? Baekhyung tinha prometido consertar aquilo fazia só alguns meses, mas entre trabalhar, mimar o bebê, dar atenção para a esposa e assistir fielmente os programas de variedade que gostava, parecia não sobrar muito tempo para se preocupar com coisas tão mundanas como a fiação eletrica.

Honestamente, Soomin não se importava muito. O pequeno Baekhyun parecia gostar da situação, afinal: abria e fechava as mãozinhas gorduchas no mesmo ritmo das piscadas da luz e gargalhava, engasgando-se com a própria saliva, muitas vezes regurgitando todo o leite mamado. Desde que aqueles problemas na fiação tinham começado, era comum chegar ao berço pela manhã e dar de cara com um Baekhyun ressonando pacífico em meio ao cheiro de bile e azedo, e, na maior parte das vezes, Soomin sentia até mesmo pena de acordá-lo para trocar os lençóis e colocá-lo dentro da banheira de água quente. Baekhyun detestava banhos, o porquinho.

Aquela ocasião, assim, não pareceu muito diferente da rotina; as luzes piscavam, Baekhyun gargalhava e Soomin não conseguiu evitar rir junto ao pegá-lo no colo e observá-lo tentar alcançar a lâmpada no teto com suas mãos inquietas, o corpo dando solavancos em sua alegria.

— Você vai ser técnico de luz quando crescer, bebê? — disse ela, cutucando-o sem muita força na barriga. — Vai mexer com as luzes nas boates? Você adora luzes, não gosta, bebê?

Os olhos de Baekhyun brilhavam e, sob a pressão mais forte do indicador da mãe sobre a lateral de seu tronco, soltou um grito de alegria.

O quarto se escureceu completamente.

— Ih — exclamou Soomin, balançando a cabeça para si mesma. — Parece que a fiação estragou de vez. O que a gente faz agora, hein, beb...

A frase se perdeu em um ofego e Soomin precisou de toda a sua força de vontade para não gritar, porque Baekhyun, em seu colo, ainda brincando como se nada tivesse acontecido, Baekhyun ganhara luz própria — como se tivesse roubado para si, das próprias lâmpadas, a sua própria essência. Era até mesmo difícil olhar, o brilho fazendo a cabeça de Soomin doer, e quando o bebê bateu palmas, parecendo fascinado com a luz das próprias mãos, o mundo cintilou tão forte que até mesmo a inconsciência de Soomin foi branco, puro por trás de suas pálpebras fechadas.

Baekhyun, caído no chão, abriu um berreiro, o quarto piscava, a cabeça de Soomin rodava e havia sangue a escorrer pelas laterais de seu rosto.

Era dezoito de março de 1897 quando Soomin descobriu que seu filho era um ser especial.

 

>><<

 

Baekhyun não resistiu quando a agulha penetrou seu pescoço, nem quando foi colocado dentro do camburão, acorrentado às paredes de metal. Não o fez, também, quando o levaram para dentro de um prédio, o enfiaram em um quarto de paredes brancas e, com uma máquina, rasparam o ninho que se tornara seus cabelos. Baekhyun sentia a apatia das escolhas que fizera e aceitava o peso sobre seus ombros com toda a honra de um mártir de araque — às provocações que recebeu, às risadas dos homens de jaleco, aos xingamentos, demonstrou a mais fria indiferença.

Que o matassem — não se importava.

Isso até que, após despirem-no das roupas, forçassem-no a desfazer os punhos nas mãos e tirassem de si a bala de caramelo que mantinha firme entre os dedos.

— Ei! — gritou, avançando com punhos e dentes contra os homens que o cercavam. — Me devolvam isso! Me devolvam! Me devolvam isso!

Mal enxergava; tentou acender-se e, quando não conseguiu, o pânico correu frio em suas veias. Debateu-se, arranhando rostos com as unhas e sentindo o sangue entre os dentes, o zunido em suas orelhas sobreposto ao barulho dos próprios berros. Tudo o que conseguia focar era a bala, segura na mão do homem que ria de sua desgraça; não podiam levá-la, era tudo o que tinha, tudo o que tinha, tudo o que tinha...

Sentiu o mundo rodar quando levou uma pancada na cabeça e, atordoado por quase um minuto, não conseguiu resistir às cordas que amarravam suas mãos e pés à cama. Ainda gritava, porém, a dor física e emocional daquilo que levavam de si — ele, que não tinha mais nada —; mesmo após o aperto da mordaça, ferindo as laterais de sua boca, recusou-se ao silêncio, sentindo o gosto amargo das lágrimas que escorriam por sua face.

— O que foi isso? — zombou um dos homens de jaleco, cuspindo sangue no chão, o rosto coberto por arranhões. — Por que a aberração ficou tão alvoroçada?

— Ao que parece, por causa disso. — O homem que estava com a bala na mão desembrulhou-a e levou-a até a boca, fazendo uma careta. — Isso aqui tá duro que nem pedra. Isso é lixo, EXO.  _Lixo. —_ Jogou o doce pela janela e rasgou a embalagem com os dedos. — Igual você, mesmo. Lixo.

Baekhyun lutou contra as cordas, sentindo o tecido cortar a pele de seus punhos, e berrou até que sua garganta doesse, sabendo que era em vão, mas simplesmente não conseguindo parar. Teve que ser segurado para que a segunda agulhada fosse feita em seu pescoço e, quando a inconsciência começou a levá-lo, onda a onda, recebeu-a quase que de braços abertos. O sono encontrou Baekhyun soluçando baixinho — e levou-o para um mergulho aliviado no mundo dos pesadelos.

Eles eram familiares, pelo menos.

 

.

 

Tudo na cela — as paredes, a madeira da cama, os lençóis, o mármore do banheiro, a porta, a luz agressiva que vinha das lâmpadas no teto — era branco e parecia não ter sabor frente aos olhos de Baekhyun. Deitado na cama, vestindo a bata na qual tinha sido enfiado — também branca —, ele marcou o escorrer das horas em torno de si pelo bater de suas pestanas, acompanhado da consciência de que não sentia nada, mas apático demais para se importar.

Não havia relógios na cela e, sob as luzes que nunca cediam, Baekhyun já abrira mão da própria noção de tempo. Nunca pensara que a loucura pudesse ser tão fria, tão anestésica; mansa como as ondas que batem na costa, erodia-o aos poucos em direção ao puro limbo. Quanto tempo teria que esperar até que tudo finalmente acabasse? A prisão, em si mesma, parecia um mundo isolado de pureza tóxica; a única coisa a perturbar o manto do aguardo era o abrir e fechar da portinhola de metal anexada à parede, destrancada de tempos em tempos para que uma bandeja com comida fosse empurrada para dentro.

Baekhyun não sentia fome, não comia, mas o rangido do metal quase chegava a despertá-lo do torpor e sua mente, indisposta a se entregar, resistia do jeito que dava — e contava.

Uma bandeja, duas bandejas, três bandejas...

— Você precisa comer, Baekhyun. — A voz, abafada, veio na altura da nona bandeja. Elas se acumulavam pelo chão branco; uma parte da comida já começava a apodrecer. — Nós sabemos que você não está comendo, estamos observando você.

Baekhyun não esboçou mais do que um sorriso como reação; se já estava na fase das alucinações, ótimo, que elas o assediassem o quanto quisessem. Não conseguiriam nada de si, afinal; entre fechar os olhos, esperar pelos pesadelos que vinham como um nocaute, continuar a beber água e fazer as próprias necessidades, sobrava-lhe pouca energia para qualquer outra coisa além de sustentar a resiliência de sua mente, agarrada aos rangeres da portinhola como se estes fossem sua única salvação.

Talvez realmente fossem.

Doze bandejas, treze bandejas, quatorze bandejas...

— Baekhyun, nós seremos obrigados a obrigar você a comer e você não vai gostar. Vai doer, Baekhyun, vai doer muito. Coma... — A voz parecia vir de todo lugar e lugar nenhum ao mesmo tempo. — Você realmente quer sentir essa dor?

Dor... Baekhyun sentia. Muita. Consumia seus músculos, sua cabeça... Cada tentativa de se mexer era uma nova vertigem, os pesadelos de Baekhyun pareciam tomar vida em frente aos seus olhos e, mesmo completamente imóvel, ele não conseguia fugir do peso das lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto. Em alguns momentos, Baekhyun nem sequer sabia por que chorava, mas não conseguia parar, engasgando-se em sua tristeza e vomitando todo o nada que havia em seu estômago. A bile era pegajosa contra suas roupas e Baekhyun a detestava; embora, às vezes, também risse um pouquinho da própria desgraça.

Nesse meio tempo, continuava a contar. O que mais podia fazer?

Quinze bandejas, dezesseis bandejas...

Na décima sétima bandeja, o rangido da portinhola veio em um volume bem maior do que o habitual; se tivesse energia, Baekhyun teria se sobressaltado. Em seu estado de consciência instável, porém, tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi acompanhar com os olhos a abertura da porta de metal da cela e o entrar de uma mulher que, assistida por um grupo de silhuetas vestidas de preto, imediatamente caminhou em direção ao corpo de Baekhyun sobre a cama.

—  _Você_  — vociferou ela. — EXO patético. Nem para lutar pela própria vida... Covarde. — Apertou-lhe o queixo com as unhas compridas e a pele de Baekhyun cedeu sob a pressão, finas linhas de sangue escorrendo por seu pescoço. — Eu devia deixar você morrer de  _fome_ aqui dentro, mas isso lhe traria muita satisfação, não é mesmo? Você vai comer, imundo, nem que eu tenha que entrar todo dia e forçar a comida para dentro da sua goela igual vou fazer agora. Mostrar pra todo mundo o quão patéticos vocês são. — Ela cuspiu na cara de Baekhyun e riu diante de sua falta de reação. — Viu? Patéticos. Simplesmente patéticos. Me dêem a comida aí. Vamos fazer essa praga comer... E vai doer, Baekhyun. Vai doer  _muito._

Baekhyun acreditou nela, mas até mesmo o ato de piscar era exaustivo e assim, não conseguiu fazer mais do que fechar os olhos e aguardar o que viria. Dor... ele sentia dor. Muita. Conseguiria ficar pior?

—  _Espera!_ — veio uma voz, a mesma de suas alucinações. Baekhyun quis rir. — Não seria mais inteligente sedá-lo, doutora Kim, e alimentá-lo via sonda? Pelo menos no começo.

Houve o barulho de várias respirações.

— O que te faz pensar que essa seria uma boa ideia, menino?

— Ele não está em condições de mastigar... E não podemos danificar o corpo do EXO, já que é do seu mais alto interesse tê-lo saudável para todos os experimentos.

Fez-se silêncio e a mulher soltou o queixo de Baekhyun em um arranco, o balanço da cabeça arrancando de si mais uma onda de vômito. Mal havia bile para ser expelida àquela altura, mas Baekhyun a detestou mesmo assim; franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Viu? — argumentou a alucinação. — Se ele vomita sob o estímulo de um movimento brusco, vai agüentar por acaso uma alimentação sólida e forçada? A sonda é a melhor opção no momento. Dra. Kim, devo solicitar o transporte dele para a ala médica?

Por um momento, até mesmo as respirações de todos pareceram se suspender.

— Você tem a sorte de ser filho de quem é, Chanyeol — riu a mulher, enfim. — Só assim para falar comigo desta maneira... Está certo, de qualquer forma. Sedem o imundo e levem-no para longe de mim. Se ele chegar a esse estado novamente... Não queiram saber o que farei.

A inconsciência veio de maneira tão natural que Baekhyun mal a sentiu.

E, daquela vez, não houve pesadelos.

 

>><<

 

_O Diário de Seoul, edição de 2 de junho de 1996_

_OCORRÊNCIAS ESTRANHAS ASSOCIADAS A CRIANÇAS INTRIGAM PAIS E AUTORIDADES_

_Uma onda de ocorrências sobrenaturais envolvendo crianças de dois a cinco anos tem sido fonte de intriga para as autoridades. Casos como a quebra misteriosa de copos, falhas elétricas sem motivo aparente e ventanias que não respeitam padrões meteorológicos são alguns dos episódios registrados pela polícia, que decidiu abrir investigação. “_ Estamos confiantes de que há uma explicação lógica para a questão”,  _afirmou Shim Changmin, delegado da guarnição de Seoul e atual responsável pela averiguação dos casos. “_ O número de ocorrências é baixo e a localização é isolada. Não há porque pensar em nada sobrenatural”.  _Matéria completa na página 12._

 

.

 

_O Diário de Seoul, edição de 18 de agosto de 1996_

_PASSAM DE DUZENTOS OS CASOS SOBRENATURAIS ENVOLVENDO CRIANÇAS NA COREIA DO SUL_

_Foi registrado na delegacia de polícia de Jeju, nesta semana, mais um caso de ocorrência sobrenatural envolvendo crianças. “_ O berço começou a pegar fogo”,  _explicou a mãe de Wu Yifan, de apenas seis meses. “_ Eu e meu marido estávamos lá. Foi do nada. Uma combustão espontânea.”.  _Ninguém ficou ferido. O incidente, porém, se soma aos dois registrados apenas no dia de ontem e aos mais de 190 apontados nos últimos dois meses, um surto que não parece ter explicação lógica e tem preocupado as autoridades. Considerações de Lee Sooman, atual responsável pelas investigações, e maiores informações na página 9._

 

.

 

_O Diário de Seoul, edição de 29 de outubro de 1996_

_INVESTIGAÇÕES DESCOBREM FATO INESPERADO A RESPEITO DOS ACONTECIMENTOS SOBRENATURAIS_

_A Coreia do Sul assistiu, nos últimos meses, ao surto de eventos extraordinários relacionados a crianças: o número de registros já bate a casa dos quinhentos. Inicialmente, a polícia atribuiu os episódios a fatores externos, mas meses de investigação revelaram algo que ninguém esperava: os acontecimentos paranormais estão sendo causados pelas próprias crianças. “_ Há algo de errado com elas”,  _concluiu Lee Sooman, chefe das investigações. “_ Podemos dizer com toda a certeza: não existe nenhum único culpado por isso. A chave está nas crianças.”.  _Matéria completa na página 13._

 

_._

 

_O Diário de Seoul, edição de 25 de novembro de 1996_

_EXISTEM CRIANÇAS POR AÍ COM PODERES COMPLETAMENTE DESCONHECIDOS: VOCÊ ESTÁ CONFORTÁVEL COM ISSO?_

_Diante do reconhecimento de que são as crianças as culpadas pela extensa gama de eventos sobrenaturais vivenciados na Coreia do Sul nos últimos meses, uma nova questão surge: a sociedade está preparada para a existência desses pequenos?Procuramos a opinião de especialistas a respeito das possíveis conseqüências em longo prazo e consultamos a sociedade para entender o que ela pensa desse novo parorama. “_ O que posso dizer é que nunca experimentamos nada como isso. Temos que nos preparar para o desconhecido”.  _Matéria completa na página 20._

 

.

 

_O Diário de Seoul, edição de 08 de janeiro de 1997_

_GOVERNO ANUNCIA MEDIDAS EM RELAÇÃO ÀS CRIANÇAS “EXO”. PAIS RESISTEM_

_A presidente da Coreia do Sul, Moon Hyuna, anunciou medidas governamentais a respeito da nova geração de crianças portadoras de “poderes especiais” — popularmente apelidadas como “Exo” — durante pronunciamento oficial veiculado o vivo na noite da última quinta (dia 5). Em discurso, ela falou sobre a criação de um sistema próprio de documentação para os EXO e anunciou que está sendo estudada a hipótese de isolar tais crianças da sociedade para fins de proteção e pesquisa. “_ É necessário entender o que diferencia essas crianças”,  _afirmou a presidente. “_ Enquanto não compreendermos o que está acontecendo, elas serão um perigo para a sociedade, para suas famílias e também para elas mesmas”.

 _As medidas, porém, não agradaram à comunidade de pais e familiares dos EXO. “_ Isso é eugenia”,  _afirmou Oh Hyelin, responsável pelo movimento Coreia a favor dos EXO. Sehun, seu filho de apenas 4 anos, foi um dos primeiros casos a ser registrado pela polícia. “_ Isolar essas crianças não vai impedir que novas nasçam. O metahumano mais velho do qual temos conhecimento possui apenas sete anos. Como as autoridades podem achar viável separar crianças tão jovens de suas famílias por não terem cometido crime nenhum?”.

 _A presidente Moon Hyuna decidiu não se pronunciar diante da repercussão negativa de seu comunicado. A assessoria de imprensa do governo divulgou uma nota, porém, onde afirma que “_ tudo ainda está no campo da hipótese; a presidência e as demais esferas governamentais ainda estão ponderando sobre as medidas a serem tomadas de forma que ninguém, nem os EXO, nem a sociedade em geral, saia prejudicado”.  _Atualmente, o número de crianças sobrenaturais comunicado às autoridades beira a casa dos oitocentos._

 

.

 

O menino estava sentado no tapete no chão da sala, havia um pote de pipoca entre suas pernas e ele lambia os dedos melados de manteiga de tempos em tempos, os olhos vidrados na televisão. Era a hora do seu desenho favorito, ao qual ele assistia simplesmente  _todos os dias,_ e, embora ele já tivesse visto aquele episódio algumas vezes, mais do que podia contar, a cena de Artur, o grande cavaleiro vermelho, enfiando a espada justiceira no peito de Judas, o traidor, nunca falhava em acorrentar sua atenção.

— Você! Judas, o traidor! — recitou, junto com o personagem da TV, procurando imitar tudo, desde sua expressão até o tom usado pelo dublador. — Você! Que matou meus amigos! Esta espada! Vai! Purificar! A sua! Almaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! — Inclinou-se para frente, cessando até mesmo o movimento de suas piscadas. — Todo o mal será expurga... Ué.

A tela da televisão escureceu-se por um segundo antes de ser substituída por uma vinheta de jornal, aquele chato ao qual sua mãe gostava de assistir, e o menino fez uma careta para o aparelho, seus olhos cintilando de decepção.

— Mamãe! — gritou. — Vem cá, mãe! Mamãe!

Soomin não respondeu de imediato, mas Baekhyun conseguiu ouvir o arrastar preguiçoso de seus passos e não a chamou novamente. Amuado, abraçou os próprios joelhos e esperou, fazendo um bico quando a mãe entrou no cômodo, bagunçou seus cabelos e agachou-se para olhá-lo nos olhos.

— Que foi, Baekhyun? — perguntou, dando uma risadinha quando o menino intensificou o bico e soltou um choramingo. As luzes da sala oscilaram. — Não faça manha. Você me chamou. O que aconteceu?

— A televisão, mamãe. Tava passando a Lenda do Cavaleiro Artur e agora tá passando jornal. Nem acabou o episódio do Judas! O que aconteceu? Não tá na hora de passar jornal ainda.

— Hmm, interromperam seu desenho? Mas que maldade. — Ela cutucou Baekhyun na barriga até que o garoto risse e então endireitou o corpo, desviando sua atenção para a TV com um cruzar de braços. — Vamos descobrir o que está acontecendo, hm?

Não foi muito difícil: as letras garrafais que deslizavam no canto inferior da tela —  _militantes do movimento Coreia a favor dos EXO entram em confronto com a polícia —,_ a presença da repórter de campo do Coreia Jornal, Kim Yerim, e a agitação que se desenrolava ao fundo do enquadramento, com gritos e explosões, deram para Soomin todas as pistas necessárias. Franzindo as sobrancelhas, a mulher solicitou o controle a Baekhyun e aumentou o volume, calando as reclamações do filho ao fazer um sinal de silêncio e plantar-lhe um peteleco na testa.

—  _Estamos aqui na Praça Seoul para acompanhar as manifestações do grupo Coreia a favor dos EXO em retaliação à aprovação, nesta última quinta, do decreto legislativo 231 pelo senado —_ explicou Kim Yerin, gritando para se fazer ouvir sobre o tumulto. —  _A passeata começou na Casa Azul e tinha caráter pacífico, mas, nas imediações da praça, um grupo de manifestantes resistiu à abordagem da polícia e se instalou um confronto intenso aqui. —_ Ela indicou a movimentação atrás de si com um gesto amplo de mão. —  _A polícia calcula a presença de mais de 20000 manifestantes. Estão sendo usadas bombas de gás de pimenta e balas de borracha para conter a multidão._

A tela que continha a repórter diminuiu de tamanho para dar espaço aos estúdios do jornal, onde o âncora, com um menear de cabeça, perguntou:

—  _Há informações sobre as principais lideranças envolvidas no movimento?_

—  _Sim, Myungsoo-nim. —_ A câmera de Yeri voltou a dominar a tela. —  _Segundo informações dos próprios manifestantes, estão aqui Oh Hyelin, criadora do Coreia a favor dos EXO, Wang Xia, atual líder do movimento e Kim Joonhyung, o mais entusiasmado opositor ao Decreto 231 dentro do Senado._

—  _Quais são as exigências desses líderes?_

—  _Eles consideram o Decreto 231 nazista e apontam seu caráter eugenista. As afirmações do governo de que as crianças serão levadas a “internatos de luxo” é apontada como propaganda populista; segundo os manifestantes, não há como averiguar a verdade dessas declarações, porque o governo se recusa a revelar a localização de tais internatos. A manifestação de hoje visa pressionar o atual presidente Choi Minho a não sancion..._

Um grito venceu a balbúrdia da multidão, um uivar de agonia que reverberou pelas caixas de som da TV como um mau agouro, e então todos os corpos lá presentes, inclusive o do próprio cinegrafista, desabaram como bonecos inertes. A câmera caiu com um estrondo, de frente para o corpo imóvel de Kim Yerin no chão, e vários sons de batida se seguiram, um lamento de metal e concreto que durou por quase dois minutos inteiros antes que o silêncio, pesado como um manto, finalmente chegasse.

—  _Yerin_? — A voz do âncora tremia. —  _Yerin? Taeil?_

Soomin, sentindo seu corpo pesar uma tonelada, levantou o braço e desligou a TV. Havia suor frio a escorrer por sua nuca e têmporas, a pele vincada entre suas sobrancelhas ainda mais evidente, mas então Baekhyun cutucou sua perna, o corpo brilhando na sala como uma luminária fraca, perguntando:

— Mamãe, o que aconteceu?

E, mesmo sob a dor do ato, Soomin obrigou o sorriso a rasgar a barreira de suas bochechas.

— Nada, meu bem. — Alisou os cabelos do garoto com carinho. — Nada demais. Vamos comer?

Mais de vinte mil pessoas morreram naquele dia.

 

>><<

 

A mente de Baekhyun acordou primeiro que todo o resto e, entre mãos inertes e pálpebras que pesavam uma tonelada, aos poucos começou a aceitar a pequena agonia de ser prisioneira de um corpo ainda dormente. Havia cheiros — como o de desinfetante barato, o de sangue e o de algo que Baekhyun não conseguia identificar, mas que o incomodava — e também sons, que variavam do ruído branco, tão incômodo quanto um acesso de coceira, ao compreensível, formado por vozes das quais sua mente bebia ao tentar despertar também o resto de seu corpo.

—  _Eu não sei de quem foi a belíssima ideia de aplicar nele uma dose tão alta de bloqueadores —_ disse uma delas —,  _e ainda bem que não sei, porque essa pessoa estaria elegível ao olho da rua depois de uma decisão tão descuidada!_

—  _Como assim?_

Baekhyun tentou piscar, sem sucesso.

—  _O bloqueador é uma droga e como qualquer outra, tem efeito colateral. A dose que deram para esse menino... desregulou a produção de hormônios dele inteira. Claro que ele não quis comer, a droga induz apatia!_

—  _Eu não acho que o-_

—  _Eu não quero saber quem foi, ou vou realmente obrigado a arranjar a demissão dessa pessoa. Foi antiético e irresponsável._

A ponta de seus dedos começou a formigar e, dentro das circunstâncias, a mente de Baekhyun considerou aquilo como um bom avanço.

—  _Você está levando isso muito a sério, Yesung. É_ só  _um EXO._

—  _Eu sou um médico, toda vida é válida para minha profissão._

Após um esforço descomunal, Baekhyun finalmente conseguiu abrir os olhos; as luzes do teto, porém, pareceram brancas demais, e bastou um instante para que ele retornasse à escuridão de suas pálpebras cerradas, engolindo um gemido no processo.

—  _Ele nem é gente. Se morrer, e daí? Tem outros milhares de ratos igual a ele por aí. Relaxa. —_ Pausa. —  _Ele está acordando!_

Baekhyun tentou resistir, mas, mesmo desperto, seu corpo ainda estava amarrado à maca e impossibilitado de se mover; quando ouviu o barulho dos passos se aproximando, a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi abrir novamente os olhos. A inconsciência não demorou a levá-lo — nunca demorava —, mas houve talvez um minuto de espera e, nesse tempo, Baekhyun fez questão de manter os olhos bem abertos, encarando o homem que o drogava e sendo encarado de volta.

Revisitou Kyungsoo e Tao em seus sonhos.

 

.

 

Acordou com um sorriso a brincar no canto de seus lábios.

A realidade de onde estava o atingiu com a força de um trem em alguns segundos, contudo; ainda estava preso à mesma maca, as luzes do teto ainda eram muito brancas e, embora se sentisse um pouco mais vivo em relação à sua apatia de dentro da cela, ainda não conseguia usar os próprios poderes. De seu braço direito, espalhava-se uma dor fina, e Baekhyun se contorceu para tentar encontrar sua fonte, fracassando diante da limitação imposta pelas algemas. Deixou que sua cabeça caísse de volta na maca com um baque, suspirou e, enfim, ao analisar o entorno, percebeu que estava sendo observado.

Contra os tons monocromáticos da sala, o vermelho dos cabelos do homem parecia ainda mais vívido. Ele era alto tinha as sobrancelhas erguidas em desdém quando se aproximou da cama, curvou-se e cuspiu contra o rosto de Baekhyun:

— É bom você comer da próxima vez. — Ele tinha a voz das alucinações de Baekhyun, embora não fosse tão gentil quanto soara em seus delírios; Baekhyun arregalou os olhos. — Ou eu mesmo vou enfiar a comida sua goela adentro e vou fazer doer bem mais do que a doutora provavelmente faria. Aqui não é lugar de fazer dramas, Baekhyun. Ou você joga de acordo, ou você  _morre._

Foram gastos alguns momentos para que Baekhyun conseguisse reencontrar sua voz, rouca pela falta de uso:

— E por que não me matam logo de uma vez? Não sou de nenhuma resistência, não tenho informação nenhuma. — Tossiu. — Sou um  _rato,_ não é mesmo? Não há porque me manter vivo. O que eu tenho a oferecer para vocês, mesmo?

O homem tombou a cabeça para o lado e cerrou as sobrancelhas; por fim, sorriu.

— Sabe que eu acho o mesmo? Não sou eu que tomo as decisões. Se eu tomasse... — Endireitou-se. — Meu aviso está dado. Salvei seu rabo dessa vez, mas outro espetáculo igual a esse e eu obrigo você a comer com as minhas próprias mãos.  _—_ Hesitou. Olhou para os lados, para a porta, para cima e então se inclinou mais uma vez para continuar, em não mais do que sussurros, contra a orelha de Baekhyun: — A ordem é você ficar vivo e você vai ficar vivo,  _querendo ou não._

Baekhyun se sobressaltou ao sentir a mão de Chanyeol contra a sua, apertando os dedos em volta de um volume que Baekhyun não conseguiu identificar. Franziu o cenho, mas na altura em que abriu a boca para perguntar o que fora aquilo, Chanyeol já tinha se afastado e conversava com alguém na soleira da porta, as frases rápidas demais para que Baekhyun pudesse compreender.

O médico entrou e Baekhyun o encarou durante todo o tempo da breve inspeção que sofreu, mas o homem não ousou enfrentar seu olhar novamente. Ao fim, não dando muita atenção à mão fechada em punho de Baekhyun, declarou-o apto a voltar para a cela e abandonou o cômodo, dando espaço a um novo grupo de silhuetas cobertas de preto da cabeça aos pés. Silenciosas, elas arrastaram a maca por inúmeros corredores até que finalmente desamarrassem Baekhyun e o jogassem de volta no caixote de metal.

A porta se fechou antes que Baekhyun conseguisse sequer pensar em esboçar alguma reação, mas não era como se ele estivesse disposto a tentar, também. Jogado no chão da cela, abriu sua mão e encarou, durante um tempo talvez logo demais, a bala de caramelo que se encontrava ali repousada.

Baekhyun não sabia o que sentir.

 

>><<

 

_O Diário de Seoul, edição de 09 de dezembro de 2005_

_ENTRA EM VIGOR A LEGISLAÇÃO QUE VISA A CAÇA E O CONTROLE AOS EXO_

_O presidente Choi Minho sancionou, no último dia 08, o decreto legislativo 231, conhecido popularmente como “Lei Luhan”. A medida possui caráter de exceção e autoriza as autoridades policiais a recolherem todas as crianças EXO para levarem-nas a internatos no interior. Os prédios oferecem estrutura parecida com a de hotéis de luxo, com café da manhã, almoço, lanches, janta, dois campos de futebol, piscina e todas as comodidades. A intenção do governo é diminuir o risco de acidentes e estudar a biologia por trás das habilidades dessas crianças._

_Questionado sobre a inteligência escolha reunir todas as crianças em um único ambiente, o que parece ser análogo a juntar um carregamento de bombas relógio no mesmo galpão, o presidente afirmou que “_ com as pesquisas já realizadas, conseguimos encontrar uma relação estreita entre sentimentos de estresse e a manifestação dos poderes dos EXO. O uso de calmantes desenvolvidos especialmente para os EXO são uma forma que encontramos de lidar com o problema, pelo menos a priori. Esperamos que, ao estudarmos mais o organismo dessas crianças, consigamos encontrar respostas mais definitivas”.

 _Setores da sociedade se perguntaram se a separação dessas crianças de seus pais não seria um fator de ainda mais estresse; a maior parte delas está no começo da pré-adolescência, uma fase de muitas mudanças. Cho Minho, porém, descartou essa questão. “_ As famílias não serão completamente separadas de seus filhos. Visitas serão liberadas. Estamos pensando no nosso projeto mais como um colégio interno do que qualquer outra coisa. O que nós queremos com essa iniciativa é diminuir riscos. Não somos nazistas”.

 _A medida de recolhimento será colocada em prática nas próximas semanas e será feita, primeiramente, mediante cadastro. Adolescentes inseridos no sistema por seus pais serão levados primeiro. Depois, o governo deve recorrer a cruzamento de dados escolares e da polícia para encontrar as crianças e adolescentes restantes._ “Estamos otimistas”,  _afirmou Jung Sooyoung, responsável pelo programa de recolhimento. “_ Não queremos um novo incidente Luhan. Acima de qualquer coisa, estamos preocupados com a segurança das próprias crianças. Já entendemos que elas são um perigo para a vida delas mesmas. Isso não pode acontecer, nenhuma vida deve ser perdida”.

 _O decreto legislativo 231 ficou conhecido como “Lei Luhan” graças ao incidente ocorrido em Seoul há dois meses, quando o decreto foi aprovado pelo senado. Militantes do movimento Coreia a favor dos EXO se organizaram em um protesto que começou pacífico, mas terminou em confronto violento contra a polícia. No meio da agitação, o EXO Luhan, de apenas doze anos, levou um tiro no braço, entrou em pânico por causa do sangue e perdeu o controle dos próprios poderes, acarretando uma explosão telecinética que destruiu todas as formas de vida em um raio de 2km, inclusive a sua própria. O presidente, porém, afirma que sua decisão de sancionar o decreto não é um castigo contra todos os EXO por causa de Luhan. “_ Aquilo foi uma tragédia. O que me surpreende é que tenha sido a primeira. E o que nós queremos é que não aconteça uma segunda.”.

 

.

 

Durante uma sete dias, Soomin, que vivia reclamando e chegara até mesmo a apelidar Baekhyun de carrapato-coceira pela carência do garoto, escorregou para a cama de Baekhyun e envolveu o filho em seus braços.

Havia noites em que só dormiam e Baekhyun, mesmo não entendendo muito bem o que estava acontecendo, não reclamava: grudava na mãe como um coala e aspirava o cheirinho bom de sabonete de sua pele, sentindo-se seguro e tendo ótimos sonhos. Acordava contando sobre dinossauros e super-heróis, tudo sob o sorriso de Soomin, que o beijava na testa o tempo inteiro e aproveitava toda e qualquer oportunidade para dizer que o amava. Baekhyun a amava também — respondia isso todas as vezes. E havia noites onde Soomin olhava Baekhyun nos olhos, esfregava o nariz contra o dele em um carinho e lhe dava conselhos em voz baixa, como se nem mesmo o teto pudesse escutar:

— Baekhyun, vão vir pessoas te buscar. Eles vão te levar pra um lugar bem longe, um lugar com um monte de outras crianças. Lá tem piscina, campo de futebol, escolinha... E eu preciso que você se comporte, tudo bem?

— Você não vai vir junto, mamãe?

— Não.

— E por que não?

— Porque eu não posso, meu bem.

— Mamãe, porque eu vou embora? Eu não quero ir embora.

— Eu também não quero que você vá. Mas é temporário, tudo bem? Eu preciso que você se comporte. Que você seja um adultinho, tudo bem? Estou confiando a você essa missão. Se você agir como um adultinho, eu te darei um prêmio quando nos reencontrarmos.

— Um prêmio?

— É.

— Se eu agir como um adultinho, posso comer as balas de caramelo do papai? As que me dão careas?

— É cárie, meu bem. E sim. É claro que você pode comer as balas de caramelo do papai. É só se comportar muito bem e não usar seus poderes, tudo bem? Não use os seus poderes, Baekhyun. Não use. E assim você poderá voltar para nós mais depressa.

Baekhyun sentia-se muito crescido após essas conversas; andava estufando o peito e dizia para Hyeran que estava velho demais para brincar de boneca. Era um adultinho, agora — e adultos não brincam de casinha.

 

.

 

Os moços da polícia chegaram no fim do sétimo dia. Bateram a campainha, aguardaram, limparam os pés no tapete da frente, tomaram café com Soomin e Baehyung e conversaram sobre muitas coisas, as quais Baekhyun, sentado retinho no sofá e caladinho como sua mãe lhe pedira, não deu atenção. Havia um buraco no fundo de sua mochila do cavaleiro Artur, onde sua mãe colocara um lanchinho e suas melhores roupas, e Baekhyun o futricava com os dedos, amuado porque Soomin se recusara a lhe adiantar algumas balas de caramelo.

— Então, pestinha — disse um dos moços, agachando-se para olhá-lo nos olhos e sorrindo. — Vamos embora? Tá na hora.

Baekhyun concordou com a cabeça. Seu lábio inferior tremeu e Soomin se precipitou para envolvê-lo em seus braços enquanto Baekhyung o beijava no topo da cabeça repetidas vezes, todos muito silenciosos por um instante que pareceu durar uma eternidade e um piscar de olhos. Ao fim, quando já estavam todos na porta, Soomin ajoelhou-se, tomou a mão do filho entre as suas e beijou cada nó de seus dedos, fechando-os sobre uma protuberância que Baekhyun logo reconheceu ser uma das tão sonhadas balas de caramelo de Baekhyung.

— Um adultinho, lembra? — sussurrou ela, cúmplice, piscando um olho.

Os olhos de Soomin brilhavam. Um último beijo foi plantado na testa de Baekhyun, a porta se fechou e os policiais o conduziram pela mão até uma espécie de camburão, para onde o empurraram como se fosse um saco de batatas, ignorando seu ganido de dor. As portas de metal fizeram um estrondo ao se fecharem, trazendo a escuridão para o compartimento, e Baekhyun se encolheu, tentando manter-se o mais imóvel possível, a bala de caramelo bem segura entre seus dedos.

— Nada de fazer gracinha, hein, pirralhos? — gritou um dos policiais, aplicando uma pancada contra a parede do camburão. Baekhyun se sobressaltou de susto. — Se comportem e ninguém se machuca.

O carro acelerou e passou sem a menor delicadeza por cima de vários quebra-molas, uma dor ardida se espalhando pela coluna de Baekhyun graças aos seus impactos contra o chão. Havia várias outras crianças ali, Baekhyun logo conseguiu distinguir suas silhuetas no escuro, mas ninguém dizia nada e ele optou também pelo silêncio, apertando a mochila com força entre seus braços.

Passou-se o que pareceu uma eternidade até o veículo parar novamente. Baekhyun conseguiu ouvir os policiais conversando entre si, suas vozes sumindo à distância, e foi só, após soltar uma respiração que não sabia estar prendendo, que o garoto foi abordado pela primeira vez:

— Qual o seu nome?

— Baekhyun.

— Baekhyun. — Uma mão tateou seu cabelo, rosto, ombros e braço, onde parou em um aperto frouxo. — Tem um lugar aqui. Pode sentar.

Baekhyun se sentia duro como um robozinho, mas deixou-se conduzir até estar espremido entre dois corpos em um banco frio de metal. Escorregou a bala de caramelo para o bolso da frente da mochila, fechando o zíper com cuidado.

— Qual o seu poder? — sussurrou outra voz.

— Luz.

— Luz? — Houve uma série de arquejos. — Tem como mostrar pra gente?

Baekhyun se retraiu.

— Eu...

— Ninguém vai ver. Só a gente.

Sua mãe não precisava saber, né? Baekhyun abriu a mão e então a fechou, do jeito que gostava de fazer para se distrair antes de dormir, e o membro brilhou como uma lamparina, iluminando mais de vinte rostos juntinhos uns dos outros como uma grande massa de corpos. Alguns tinham sangue nas faces e outros, hematomas, mas todos pareciam impressionados e inquietos, encarando a mão de Baekhyun com os olhos arregalados.

O barulho de passos soou do lado de fora e Baekhyun se sentiu como quem acorda de um sonho, endireitando a postura e deixando a luz morrer com um ofegar. Quando as portas foram abertas e mais três meninos jogados de qualquer jeito para dentro, Baekhyun conseguiu vislumbrar uma nesga de crepúsculo do lado de fora e se perguntou se A Lenda do Cavaleiro Artur já tinha começado na TV, porque ele nunca perdera um episódio do desenho antes e a compreensão de que o faria pela primeira vez o deixou na beira de uma crise de choro.

— Vocês aí. — Outra pancada do lado de fora encobriu o soluço soltado pelo garoto e ele respirou fundo, sentindo a quentura das lágrimas que escorriam por suas bochechas. O policial deu uma risadinha. — Comportem-se pirralhos. Estamos chegando no _internato de luxo_ de vocês.

O carro entrou novamente em movimento, mas Baekhyun, dessa vez, nem se importou com os solavancos. Fungava, tentando impedir a remela de escorrer pelo rosto, engolir os soluços e não gritar ao mesmo tempo, encontrando algum aconchego nos vários pares de mãos que o acariciavam, alguns ousados o suficiente para envolvê-lo em abraços frouxos. Tinha a impressão de que não era a única pessoa a estar chorando naquele momento, dado os fungares que vinham de todos os pontos do camburão, e o tempo parecia não passar, arrastando-se igual os jornais que sua mãe adorava assistir e que pareciam nunca acabar, roubando-lhe horas e mais horas de programação infantil e divertida na TV.

— É o seguinte, meninos — disse uma voz, enfim, alta e clara, e Baekhyun levou um susto tão grande que brilhou todinho, iluminando as expressões abismadas de seus colegas e também a do menino que, de pé, lhe enviou uma piscadinha antes de continuar, ainda no mesmo tom: — Não se assustem. Vai dar tudo certo. Eu e o Tao aqui... — Indicou com a mão o garoto sentado ao seu lado, que anuiu com a cabeça. — Vamos resolver tudo. Só fiquem calmos, tudo bem? E você, pequetito, se quiser continuar a nos dar luz... — Sorriu para Baekhyun. — Vai ajudar um bocado.

Baekhyun arregalou os olhos, esquecido até de continuar a chorar, mas acabou confirmando com a cabeça; sentia-se meio zonzo e talvez tenha sido por isso que nem sequer se assustou quando o menino estranho respirou fundo, correu e jogou o corpo contra a lateral do camburão, tombando-o e arrancando das crianças um grito de pânico antes que o tempo —  _literalmente —_ parasse de correr.

 

.

 

Tão logo o garoto estranho terminou de descer vinte e poucos garotos de um carro congelado no ar a três metros de altura, absorvendo o peso de cada queda como se não fosse nada, Tao perdeu a consciência — e ao seu desmaio, sucedeu-se a retomada do girar do mundo, rápida demais para os olhos de Baekhyun conseguirem acompanhar. Um pássaro piou, o vento quase arrastou as crianças para trás, o camburão capotou ladeira abaixo e, na rodovia deserta, os gritos dos policiais ecoaram em um lamento arrastado de agonia.

— Eles vão morrer — sussurrou uma das crianças menores, arrastando os pés até a beirada da estrada, os olhos como bolas de gude.

— Sim. Eles vão morrer — disse o menino que capotara o camburão, o corpo de Tao bem seguro em seus braços. — Mas sabe o que eu acho? Prefiro mil vezes eles a eu. Ou a você.— O veículo atingiu o fundo do vale com um estrondo, assustando e causando crises de choro em algumas crianças, mas o menino estranho apenas sorriu, e aquele sorriso, lindo em seu formato de coração, também parecia trazer, de alguma forma, fogo aos seus olhos. — E sabe o que mais? — Deu de ombros. — Eles mereceram.

 

>><<

 

Baekhyun parou de contar as bandejas que se acumulavam no chão da cela e passou a contar suas refeições. A comida tinha um gosto ruim e uma consistência pior ainda, mas Baekhyun resistiu às primeiras ânsias de vômito e, lá para a trigésima refeição, começou a notar os resultados de sua nova dieta: engordava, a contorno duro de seus ossos sob a pele suavizando aos poucos, e sentia-se mais bem disposto, efeito que ficava na dúvida entre considerar bom ou ruim. Por um lado, sentia mais uma vez vontade de fazer outra coisa além de contar bandejas e ter pena de si mesmo; por outro, a cela, crua e branca demais, não lhe oferecia nenhuma fonte de distração.

Assim, com muito tempo livre e nada para preenchê-lo, Baekhyun fatiava suas horas em encarar paredes, andar, comer, mijar, banhar-se e dormir. Sentia-se prestes a se descontrolar, às vezes, assolado pela vontade de gritar e se ferir; de quebrar, pelo menos um pouco, toda aquela rotina  _engessada._ Havia, contudo, algo na bala de caramelo, quase fundida à pele da sua mão, que nunca falhava em refreá-lo — Baekhyun sempre terminava cedendo à monotonia.

O tempo arrastava-se, medido pelas refeições que fazia, e Baekhyun esperava. Dividia suas horas, mergulhava em si mesmo, tentava não enlouquecer. Pensava...

Como pensava.

— Qual o seu nome?

Era sua trigésima sexta refeição. Baekhyun observou as mãos que empurravam a comida para dentro se retraírem, identificou o barulho do cadeado que a trancava do lado de fora e, após um ou dois minutos de silêncio, deu de ombros, rindo sem humor ao pegar a bandeja e começar a comer. O pão estava duro o suficiente para desdentar um desavisado, mas Baekhyun o roeu aos poucos, apertando a bala entre os dedos e piscando para as lâmpadas do teto.

— Qual o seu nome?

A trigésima nona refeição era um prato de sopa. Não havia tempero, a consistência era a mesma de meleca de nariz e o silêncio recebido parecia dar amargor a tudo o que tocava sua boca, mas Baekhyun limpou o prato. Perguntou-se, não pela primeira e definitivamente não pela última vez, como estariam Kyungsoo, Tao, Taehyung. Vivos? Comendo sopas tão ruins quanto aquela em alguma outra jaula espalhada pelo país? Havia certas coisas que Baekhyun preferia deixar enterradas dentro de si, mas que, sem nada para distraí-lo, continuavam a romper as represas e inundarem-no inteiro. Quanto tempo teria que esperar até que perdesse completamente a sanidade?

— Qual o seu nome?

Era a quadragésima quinta refeição e Baekhyun concluiu que só continuava porque não tinha nada a perder; diante das mãos que sempre recuavam no momento de sua pergunta para trancar a portinhola, do silêncio das próprias respirações e de seus pensamentos cada vez mais mergulhados no passado, a ignorância do guarda da cela era uma coisa quase insignificante. Já nem esperava que ele fosse responder, mas parar de perguntar lhe parecia uma espécie de derrota e assim, insistia.

A comida do dia era macarrão — seco, insosso e duro — e Baekhyun comeu quase sem sentir o gosto, observando a pilha de bandejas que se acumulava no canto da cela com algum interesse; quando elas seriam levadas dali para uma lavagem? Brancas como todo o resto, não fediam ou incomodavam, mas, ainda assim, era curioso pensar no acúmulo que sua estadia naquela cela estava causando.

— Baekhyun, você está sendo incômodo. — Baekhyun quase acreditou estar alucinando mais uma vez, mas quando a voz abafada do outro lado da porta voltou a falar, porém, percebeu que não. Deixou a bandeja cair com um estrépito em seu sobressalto. — Pare de perguntar meu nome, já são quantos dias de você fazendo isso? Chega.

Baekhyun demorou quase um minuto para se recuperar do susto.

— Ei... — Tossiu. — Você sabe meu nome, eu não sei o seu. Isso é injusto.

— O mundo não é justo, campeão, você devia saber disso. E também devia saber que ele é muito menos justo para ratos como você. — Houve uma pausa. — É Chanyeol, de qualquer maneira.

— O quê?

— Meu nome, Baekhyun. É Chanyeol.

Ele não estava mesmo delirando?

— Ah... — Baekhyun testou o som da palavra em sua boca: — Chanyeol.

— Isso, Chanyeol. — A voz tinha uma nota de impaciência. — Agora para de me incomodar, tudo bem? Você vai acabar colocando a mim e a você mesmo em problemas. Cala o raio da boca, Baekhyun. Cala ou eu vou trazer alguém aqui para te fazer calar.

— Ah...

— Cala a boca!

Houve um barulho de impacto contra a porta, como se Chanyeol a tivesse chutado, e Baekhyun encarou indiferente a superfície branca por um momento antes de dar de ombros. Recolheu a bandeja no chão, colocou-a em cima da pilha e então se arrastou até a cama, levando a bala de caramelo até a boca para mordê-la sem muita força enquanto, com toda a calma dos que não tem nenhum lugar para ir, digeria aquela nova informação.

Chanyeol...

 

.

 

— Chanyeol — chamou Baekhyun, na quadragésima sexta, sétima, oitava e também na quadragésima nona refeição; aqueles momentos estavam se tornando os pontos altos de seu dia. — Que dia é hoje?

Na primeira, segunda, terceira vez, Chanyeol não respondeu, mas Baekhyun conseguia ouvi-lo reagir; bufava, estalava a língua, suspirava alto, praguejava. Na quarta, após um período de silêncio, voltou a se pronunciar, em um tom onde o cansaço escorria pelas bordas:

— Por que essa insistência toda em saber o dia se você vai morrer do mesmo jeito? Isso aqui não é hotel de luxo e eu não sou seu camareiro. Eu juro que vou chamar alguém para calar sua boca e não vai demorar.

— Então chama — respondeu Baekhyun, dando de ombros para as paredes. A comida da vez era pão, de novo; suspirou de desânimo. —Não foi você quem disse que eu tinha que ficar vivo, querendo ou não? Pois bem, vocês ligam, eu não dou a mínima. Eu estou entediado e isso está começando a me deixar meio louco. Vai ser alguma coisa a agitar meu dia, pelo menos.

— Eu disse que você tinha que ficar vivo, mas não disse por  _quanto tempo_ — Chanyeol riu. — Não fique muito cheio de si. Já te falei meu nome, já não está bom? Chega. Me dá sossego.

Baekhyun revirou os olhos.

— Eu só quero saber que dia é hoje, Chanyeol.

— Eu estou ocupado.

Baekhyun revirou os olhos  _de novo._

— Aposto que está ocupadíssimo me observando morrer de tédio dentro dessa jaula. É só me falar que dia é hoje, Chanyeol. Não tô te pedindo pra abrir a droga da porta e me deixar ir embora, eu só quero saber em que raio de dia estamos, é pedir muito?

Chanyeol bufou.

— Você não está muito são para uma pessoa que diz estar enlouquecendo de tédio? Muito tranqüilo? Eu, no seu lugar, estaria arrancando meus cabelos, arranhando as paredes de desespero, gritando, sei lá? Me arrependendo das minhas escolhas de vida, não enchendo o saco do guarda do lado de fora.

Baekhyun bateu o pão com força contra o chão, observando-o resistir ao impacto como uma pedra.

— Bem, a única coisa que explica o fato de eu estar aqui é o fato de eu ter nascido do jeito que nasci, e isso não é algo pelo qual eu tenha que me arrepender. — Jogou o pão contra a parede, mas, desconsiderando uma ou duas pontas um pouco raspadas, o alimento permaneceu intacto. Riu de incredulidade. — E, de toda forma, eu não me arrependo de estar aqui. Eu fiz uma escolha e não me arrependo por ela de maneira alguma. Se eu vou morrer, isso não me assusta, chato é a espera, mesmo.

Fez-se um minuto de silêncio.

— Você está me dizendo — zombou Chanyeol, por fim —, que você  _escolheu_ vir para cá, sem saber o que ia acontecer com você?

— Não diria que  _escolhi vir para cá —_ ponderou Baekhyun em resposta, acariciando o próprio queixo. — Mas sim, eu fiz uma outra escolha e, se essa escolha me trouxe pra cá, que seja. Fiz e faria de novo, mesmo conhecendo o resultado.

— Como esperado dos ratos: eles são burros.

Baekhyun fez uma careta.

— Você por acaso já conheceu algo pelo qual  _vale a pena_ se sacrificar? Algo que mexeu com você? — O silêncio foi resposta o suficiente. — Pois bem, eu já. E é isso... descobrir algo pelo qual vale a pena se sacrificar.

Fez-se silêncio por um momento muito longo e, quando voltou a soar, a voz de Chanyeol tinha decaído para não mais do que um sussurro, ao qual Baekhyun precisou se esforçar para compreender:

— E  _por quê_?

— Por que você me deu a bala?

— Eu não te dei nenhuma bala, seu maluco.

— Por que você me deu a bala, Chanyeol?

— Eu já disse que não te dei nenhuma bala, seu imundo maluco.

Baekhyun abriu a mão, brincando com a bala de caramelo no intervalo entre seus dedos. Sorriu.

— Claro que você me deu a bala, Chanyeol, não é isso que está em discussão aqui. A minha pergunta é por que. Por que você me deu a bala?

Mais silêncio; daquela vez, Baekhyun chegou a acreditar que Chanyeol tinha dado a conversa como terminada e se afastado quando finalmente a resposta veio, em um grito sussurrado:

— Eu  _não sei,_ tá bom?

Baekhyun digeriu aquilo por um instante.

— É uma justificativa tão boa quanto qualquer outra. E você se arrepende? — Silêncio. — Você se arrepende, Chanyeol? — Levantou a cabeça, respirou fundo e então fechou os olhos. Sentia-se tranqüilo, em paz. — Chanyeol... — A voz era doce como uma carícia, agora. — Que dia é hoje?

— 9 de abril, Baekhyun.

Ainda de olhos fechados, Baekhyun sorriu consigo mesmo.

— Obrigado, Chanyeol.

Nada mais foi dito.

 

>><<

 

O nome do menino era Kyungsoo e ele tinha doze anos.

— Não deviam ter me colocado no carro com vocês — explicou enquanto dividia o lanchinho que Baekhyun trouxera consigo em vinte e poucas partes homeopáticas e simbólicas. Aquilo não tapava nem o buraco do estômago. — Eles estão recolhendo as crianças com a mesma faixa etária. Mas também não planejavam me levar. O Taeyong ali é meu vizinho, a mãe dele cadastrou ele no sistema e deu com a língua nos dentes sobre eu e o Tao quando eles foram buscá-lo. Aí eles tentaram bancar os eficientes. — Deu uma risadinha. — Devem ter me confundido porque eu sou bem pequeno. Otários. — Encarou os pedacinhos de comida e deu um suspiro. — Meninos, cada um pega um pedaço, tudo bem?

Baekhyun não sentia fome e recusou o seu, assistindo a várias outras crianças fazerem o mesmo. Estavam todos pálidos, colados uns aos outros e, desde o momento em que Kyungsoo declarara seu total descaso pela morte dos policiais, muito quietos. Era noite e a única luz do ambiente vinha do próprio Baekhyun, que, abraçado à mochilinha, encarava o nada com olhos perdidos; não conseguia entender o que acontecera. Os moços tinham mesmo morrido? Por que algumas crianças estavam sangrando?

— Tudo bem, meninos — suspirou Kyungsoo quando o silêncio começou a ficar insuportável. — Vão dormir e amanhã vou levar vocês de volta para a cidade, tudo bem? Vou levar todo mundo de volta e vocês não precisam ter medo. Não vou machucar ninguém, tudo bem? Prometo levar vocês de volta, estamos combinados?

A maior parte dos garotos concordou, as posturas relaxando e os rostinhos parecendo menos lívidos, e, aos poucos, começou a se arrumar para dormir. Organizaram-se de maneira que os corpos servissem de travesseiros uns para os outros e houvesse cabeças próximas o suficiente para que algumas conversas sussurradas surgissem, das quais Baekhyun não identificou nenhuma palavra. Não sentia sono, não sentia fadiga; embora o zíper e as costuras machucassem sua pele, sua única vontade era a de continuar apertando a mochila entre seus braços. Ela ainda tinha cheiro de sabão e casa e, de alguma forma, aplacava sua vontade persistente de cair no choro.

Os minutos se arrastaram, uma coruja cantou e vinte respirações começaram a ressonar em harmonia, mas Baekhyun só se moveu quando Kyungsoo também o fez, acompanhando com a cabeça o menino levantar, aproximar-se e, ainda carregando o corpo de Tao, sentar-se ao seu lado.

— Ei, pequetito. Não vai dormir? Vai precisar descansar para voltar para casa amanhã.

Baekhyun engasgou-se com as palavras; precisou de quase um minuto inteiro para conseguir colocá-las para fora:

— Ele... Ele... — Apontou para o corpo de Tao. — Ele morreu?

— O Tao? Não, não, não morreu não. Ele usou muito os poderes dele. Está cansado. Mas vai ficar bem, já aconteceu outras vezes — assegurou-lhe Kyungsoo. — Ninguém mais vai morrer, espero.

— Os moços policiais...

Kyungsoo arregalou os olhos por um instante e então suavizou a expressão, abrindo um sorriso tímido. Esticou a mão e afagou de leve os cabelos de Baekhyun, que se sobressaltou num primeiro momento, mas não demorou muito a inclinar-se contra o toque; havia lágrimas teimosas a escorrerem por suas bochechas e ele finalmente libertou seus soluços, não resistindo quando Kyungsoo o envolveu em um meio abraço. Até mergulhou o rosto no peito do garoto, na verdade, encharcando a camiseta com as lágrimas e escondendo o rosto. Adultos não choravam. Ainda assim...

— Eles eram caras maus — murmurou Kyungsoo após alguns minutos. A voz, baixa, fazia seu peito vibrar, e, tal como as batidas estáveis de seu coração, atuava de maneira quase anestésica; o choro de Baekhyun foi morrendo aos poucos. — Você viu os outros meninos? Machucados, cheios de roxos... Xingando vocês, assustando vocês... Eles eram os vilões.

— Isso... — Baekhyun fungou. — Isso significa que você é um herói?

Kyungsoo deu uma risadinha.

— Não... Você assiste A Lenda do Cavaleiro Artur, não assiste? O Tao também adora esse desenho. Vamos dizer que os policiais eram o Judas e eu... eu sou o Merlin. Eu não sou herói, entende? Mas eu... eu faço coisas boas. — Fez-se silêncio por um instante. — Sabe por que eu vim? Por que eu e o Tao viemos? — Baekhyun negou com a cabeça. — Eu e ele moramos num orfanato. E tem um bebê lá que tem poderes, também. Nós o amamos muito. E nos deixamos ser levados para ninguém voltar lá no orfanato e levar nosso bebê embora. Não quero que matem o bebê, porque ele é meu irmãozinho mais novo e eu quero que ele cresça bem e seguro.

— Mas não é isso que faz um herói? Salvas pessoas? Você vai levar a gente para casa.

— Sim — cedeu Kyungsoo, enfim. — E não ao mesmo tempo, acho. Não sei. Sou? Talvez eu seja.

Baekhyun riu fraquinho.

— Você vai voltar pro seu irmãozinho também?

— Eu? — Kyungsoo hesitou. — Não. Eu e Tao não vamos voltar. Os caras maus não vão embora, Baekhyun. Eles perseguem a gente. E, se eu precisar não voltar para casa para proteger o bebê, então eu vou fazer isso.

Baekhyun endireitou o corpo para encarar Kyungsoo, exibindo-lhe um par de sobrancelhas franzidas e um bico nos lábios.

— Então para onde vocês vão?

— Não sei. Andar por aí? — Kyungsoo sorriu com gentileza. — Sobreviver. Não se preocupe muito, vai dar tudo certo. Espero. Não sei. Tomara que dê. Os caras maus... Eles não vão fazer nada com vocês. Vocês têm pais. — Suspirou. — Vá dormir, Baekhyun. Amanhã vai ser um dia longo.

Baekhyun coçou os olhos e negou com a cabeça.

— Não estou com sono.

— E se eu cantar para você? — sugeriu Kyungsoo. — Eu sempre canto pros meus irmãozinhos de orfanato dormirem. Vem cá. — Rearranjou-se de forma que a cabeça de Tao ficasse apoiada em apenas uma coxa, abrindo espaço na outra para Baekhyun. — Deita e escuta minha voz.

Ele não queria dormir, mas a voz de Kyungsoo induziu-lhe uma letargia irresistível e assim, envolvido por ela, apertando com força a mochilinha em seus braços, Baekhyun não teve a menor chance: dormiu.

 

.

 

Kyungsoo os acordou cedo no dia seguinte, ofereceu os pedacinhos de comida restante para quem os quisesse, ajudou uma das meninas mais novas a conjurar água e então começou a levá-los de volta para a cidade. A caminhada se estendeu por horas debaixo do sol forte, mas Kyungsoo era gentil em sua liderança e ela, junto ao abastecimento dos controladores de água e ao jeitinho dos curadores, conseguiu fazer tudo correr com agilidade.

Chegaram ao perímetro urbano antes do pôr do sol e em um ânimo de festa: conversavam em voz alta, brincavam, riam e até Baekhyun se viu envolvido pela agitação, jogando jokenpô com um de seus coleguinhas e discutindo episódios da Lenda do Cavaleiro Artur com outro. Mal notou quando Kyungoso parou, virou-se para eles e cessou a caminhada, esperando por vários minutos que todos se calassem para anunciar:

— Estamos aqui escondidos aqui nesse beco pra ninguém estranhar muito... Mas aquele prédio ali é onde vocês precisam entrar. Vou passar para você, Baekhyun, a missão de conversar com os moços, tudo bem? Explica que aconteceu um acidente na estrada. — Aproximou-se de Baekhyun e os dois apertaram as mãos. Foi um momento muito adulto. — Eles vão saber o que fazer com vocês, espero, já que todos têm pais. — Sorriu. — Você vai se sair bem. Seja um herói, hein, Baekhyun?

Os olhos de Baekhyun ardiam um pouco e ele não teve coragem de dizer nada, apenas concordar com a cabeça. Kyungsoo então riu, acenou e, juntamente com Tao, sumiu ao dobrar uma esquina, deixando Baekhyun sozinho com vinte pares de olhos ansiosos sobre si. Respirou fundo, estufou o peito, arrumou a mochilinha nas costas, imaginando que tinha a espada justiceira em suas mãos, e marchou para foca do beco até o prédio, entrando porta adentro com a mesma cara que Baekyung fazia quando tinha que pagar os tais boletos que tanto detestava. Era uma cara bem madura, Baekhyun acreditava.

— Nós... — começou, sentindo-se vacilar sob o olhar arregalado enviado para si pela moça da recepção. — Teve um acidente na estrada. Nós... nós temos pais. E... e...

— Vocês têm poderes? — interrompeu ela.

— Sim, temos.

Ela comprimiu os lábios um contra o outro e então se levantou, contando as crianças com o indicador antes de abrir um sorrisinho.

— Tudo bem, meninos, esperem só um minutinho. Vou conversar com a moça responsável.

Baekhyun concordou com a cabeça, assistindo-lhe sumir por uma portinhola de madeira podre e demorar bem mais que um minutinho para voltar. Quando o fez, tinha um sorriso doce no rosto, chamando-os para entrar na sala com um gesto de mão.

— A Hyoyeon-ssi vai conversar com vocês, ok? Para entender melhor o que aconteceu.

A sala era minúscula; mal tinha espaço para as vinte e poucas crianças, a moça que devia ser Hyoyeon e o cara grandão que estava em pé do outro lado da parede, de braços cruzados, fazendo cara feia para todo mundo.

— Qual o seu nome, menino?

— Hm... Baekhyun.

— Baekhyun... — Ela sorriu. — O que aconteceu?

— Nós... estávamos no carro. Aí aconteceu um acidente e... E a gente voltou.

— Acidentes não simplesmente  _acontecem,_ Baekhyun — discordou ela, inclinando o corpo para apoiar o queixo nas mãos. — Vocês são EXO. O que fizeram? Quem de vocês causou o acidente?

Baekhyun arregalou os olhos e deu um passo para trás.

— Ninguém... ninguém, moça. A gente só quer... voltar pros nossos pais. Nós temos pais.

— E no que isso me  _interessa? —_ Hyoyeon revirou os olhos. — Vocês não vão voltar para eles de qualquer jeito. Quem de vocês causou o acidente? Se vocês admitirem, talvez eu não machuque ninguém.

— Mas moça...

— Admitam logo.

— Foi o Kyungsoo! — gritou um dos meninos, enfiando-se no meio dos garotos até estar de frente para Hyoyeon. — Ele que capotou o carro!

Hyoyeon sorriu largo.

— Viu? Ele é mais inteligente do que você, Baekhyun. Sabe o que é bom para ele. Agora me diga. — Os narizes dos dois quase se tocavam e o menino, com os olhos arregalados, empalideceu dois tons. —  _Quem_ de vocês é o Kyungsoo?

— Ele... ele não está aqui.

— Você sabe que essa não é uma mentira inteligente para se contar.

— Mas... ele realmente não está aqui!

Hyoyeon balançou a cabeça consigo mesma, massageando a ponte do nariz entre os dedos por alguns segundos. Depois, suspirou, enfiou a mão para dentro da mesa, tirou de lá um martelo, gritou:

— Mentira!

E meteu a ferramenta na cabeça do menino.

A partir daí, o mundo foi todo pânico. Os meninos tentaram correr, mas a porta estava trancada, e enquanto o homem grande esticava as mãos, torcendo os pescoços de todas as crianças que conseguia alcançar, Hyoyeon girava o martelo como se ele não pesasse nada, o sangue cobrindo o corpo já caído dos cadáveres como um manto.

Havia um zumbido nos ouvidos de Baekhyun. Sua garganta ardia, o sangue de seus colegas escorria por sua pele e a madeira da porta, apesar de todas as suas investidas, se recusava a ceder. Arranhou-a com suas unhas, gritou, socou, mas não adiantava, e quando virou o corpo, sobressaltou-se ao ver Hyoyeon avançar em sua direção, tropeçando num dos cadáveres e escapando por um triz do golpe da mulher.

Sentiu o martelo  _roçar_ na lateral de sua orelha antes que ele cravasse a madeira da porta.

Hyoyeon praguejou , puxou a ferramenta de volta, arrancando junto com ela um pedaço da madeira, e armou mais um golpe; Baekhyun assistiu a tudo sem piscar, respirando muito rápido. Pontos claros dançavam em sua visão, dominando-a até o ponto em que a  _sala inteira_ se tornou branco, e Baekhyun enxergou tudo como se estivesse em câmera lenta, desde o homem grande chutando um dos meninos contra a parede até o engasgar de Hyoyeon:

— Mas que raios...!

Mal pensou. A mulher se curvou para fugir da luz e, nesse instante de distração, Baekhyun mergulhou contra o buraco deixado na porta. Sentiu as farpas rasgarem sua pele, misturando ao sangue de seus colegas o seu próprio, mas não havia dor, apenas determinação.

Sem olhar para trás, correu.

 

>><<

 

— É 12 de abril, Baekhyun — disse Chanyeol, a voz sem vida, enquanto escorregava a bandeja para dentro. — Terça-feira, tudo bem?

Baekhyun arqueou as sobrancelhas para o purê de batata, que tinha, pelas suas experiências, gosto de cola vencida, e cutucou-o com o dedo, fazendo uma careta quando a comida aderiu como grude à sua pele.

— Mas eu nem perguntei, Chanyeol.

— Sim, mas perguntou ontem, anteontem, e antes de antes de ontem e enfim, tá aí a sua data. — Fechou a portinhola; Baekhyun ouviu o clique do cadeado. — Me dá sossego.

— Você está muito defensivo...

—  _Cala a boca._

Baekhyun deu de ombros e, após um segundo de hesitação, respirou fundo e começou a comer. Era bem mais fácil ignorar o gosto de cola se a o purê passasse o menor tempo possível em contato com sua língua, o que talvez tenha sido o motivo pelo qual, em seu desespero, Baekhyun acabou se engasgando. Durante quase dois minutos, tossiu, escarrou e dobrou-se contra si mesmo, tentando puxar o ar pelas narinas apenas para tê-lo usado contra si em mais ondas de engasgo; ao fim, a mão sobre estômago dolorido e a respiração ofegante, mal tinha energia para voltar a pensar em comer, e empurrou a bandeja para longe com o pé.

Deixou que o corpo escorregasse pelo chão da cela até que estivesse deitado, um ouvido colado na porta enquanto esperava seu fôlego voltar. Os sons pareciam diferentes daquela maneira — ecoando pela material da porta assim como pelo ar que o cercava — e Baekhyun, após voltar ao ritmo normal de respiração, dedicou sua atenção a identificá-los; havia no meio da miscelânea de ruídos um que com certeza não vinha de dentro da cela, sutil e estranhamente familiar.

— Chanyeol... — começou Baekhyun. — Você está lendo jornal?

A resposta demorou algum tempo pra chegar:

— Você não tinha acabado de morrer engasgado aí na cela, Baekhyun?

— Tenho que ficar vivo, querendo ou não, foi você quem disse. Acho que meu corpo já aprendeu a lição... Mas você está lendo jornal?

—  _Estou,_ Baekhyun. Cala a boca.

— Ah, saudades de ler jornal — lamentou Baekhyun com um suspiro. — Quando eu era criança, minha mãe assinava o Diário de Seoul e eu ficava roubando ele para tentar entender as manchetes. Mesmo fora de casa... eu sempre estava procurando as chamadas para ler. Saudades mesmo.

— Que  _legal,_ Baekhyun. — A voz de Chanyeol tinha um ar de troça. — Muito interessante sua história de vida envolvendo jornais, adorei ouvir. Agora cala a boca.

Baekhyun procurou o peso da bala em sua mão e, por um segundo desesperou-se ao não encontrá-lo, tateando em volta até encontrar o doce jogado no chão durante sua crise de engasgos. Deixou-se cair novamente perto da porta.

— Qual a manchete principal de hoje?

Chanyeol suspirou profundamente.

— Sangue, dor, sofrimento, as coisas de sempre. Nenhuma delas importante pra você no momento, será que dá para calar a boca? — Folhas farfalharam. — Vai comer teu purê aí e não me enche.

— Eu acabei de quase morrer engasgado por causa desse purê, então não vou voltar a comer. Só me fala qual a manchete principal! Não tô pedindo muita coisa.

— Com essa balela de não estou pedindo muita coisa, daqui a pouco você vai estar tentando me convencer a roubar a chave da sua cela pra você. Não é não, Baekhyun.

Baekhyun suspirou.

— É só ler a manchete! Eu estou isolado aqui e não faço a menor ideia do que está acontecendo do lado de fora, isso começa a ficar agonizante depois de um tempo. Sou uma pessoa, tenho necessidades intelectuais.

—  _Pessoa_  você não é.

— Blablabla, EXO não é gente, blablabla. — Baekhyun revirou os olhos para a porta. — Só lê a droga da manchete, Chanyeol.

— Não fala nesse tom comigo, ratinho.

— Ó, majestade Chanyeol, dona de todas as coisas, da chave da portinhola, das comidas com gosto de papel e do jornal, tenha piedade da minha pobre alma e me conceda a  _honra_  e a  _benção_ de conhecer a manchete principal da edição de hoje, amém?

Chanyeol riu. Era a primeira vez que Baekhyun o ouvia fazê-lo e não foi necessário mais do que um instante para que decidisse que gostava do som; alto, claro e contagiante, preencheu o branco da cela de uma energia à qual Baekhyun não conseguiu resistir. Sem que nem mesmo percebesse, ria junto, e como aquilo era bom: fazia quanto tempo que não ria de verdade de alguma coisa?

Baekhyun não conseguiu se lembrar de qual fora a última vez.

—  _Governo da Coreia do Sul recebe pressão popular em razão dos altos impostos cobrados sobre o quilo da carne_  — leu Chanyeol, enfim, quando as gargalhadas minguaram para o silêncio. — É essa a manchete principal de hoje. Mais alguma coisa, Baekhyun?

— Ah não — suspirou ele, ainda meio ofegante do acesso de riso e sentindo-se saciado, de alguma forma. — Obrigado, Chanyeol.

— De nada. Agora cala a boca.

E Baekhyun se calou.

 

>><<

 

Kyungsoo e Tao estavam futricando uma lata de lixo atrás de comida quando, ao arredarem a estrutura de metal alguns metros para o lado, deram de cara com Baekhyun coberto da cabeça aos pés de sangue seco. Encolhido em posição fetal, ele abraçava a mochila, a bala de caramelo firme em seus dedos duros, e encarava o nada com olhos desfocados; a voz dos garotos não o alcançava, a luz não o incomodava e nenhum barulho lhe causava o menor sobressalto.

— Kyungsoo... — sussurrou Tao. Era noite e não havia passantes nas ruas, mas, ainda assim, era melhor não arriscar. — O que você acha que aconteceu?

— Não sei. Não faço a menor ideia. Mas foi feio — respondeu Kyungsoo, franzindo as sobrancelhas e estalando a língua. — Ele não está reagindo...

— Não podemos deixá-lo.

— Nunca que eu pensaria em fazer uma coisa dessas. — Agachou-se e pegou o menino no colo, brigando com a rigidez de seus membros para conseguir envolvê-lo em uma posição confortável para ambos. — Vamos ter que nos esconder por um tempo... Pega o que você achar de comida aí e vamos, Tao. — Roçou a boca no topo da cabeça de Baekhyun, murmurando contra a crosta que tinham se tornado seus cabelos: — Vamos lá, Baekhyun. Você é forte, lembra? Um heroizinho. O que fizeram com você, hein, pequetito?

Kyungsoo e Tao o levaram para a rodovia dispostos a aguardar — e o fizeram. Baekhyun demorou algumas muitas semanas para reencontrar o domínio do próprio corpo, precisou de mais várias para conseguir reaprender a usar a voz e seus sonhos...

Esses foram recheados de pesadelos por muitos, muitos anos.

 

.

 

_Diário de Seoul, 07 de janeiro de 2006_

_GRUPO DE EXO CAPOTA CARRO, MATA DOIS E CEGA MAIS UMA EM ATO REBELDE EM INCHEON_

_Um grupo de aproximadamente vinte EXO provocou um acidente de carro em Incheon na última segunda-feira, dia 6, matando duas pessoas e ferindo mais uma ao posteriormente invadirem a delegacia. Park Shinho (42) e Kim Jinseok (34) eram policiais e estavam no trabalho de levar os EXO para a Unidade de Isolamento de Incheon, popularmente conhecida como internato._

_Investigações iniciais apontam que o grupo de EXO agiu de maneira organizada em uma forma de resistência contra as medidas estabelecidas pela Lei Luhan, que prevê isolamento obrigatório com fins de segurança para todos os EXO do país. Os garotos capotaram o carro, abandonaram-no na beira da estrada e seguiram rumo à delegacia, onde entraram em confronto contra a atual delegada da guarnição de Incheon, Kim Hyoyeon, e contra Jung Taehyun, seu subordinado. Segundo Kwon BoA, responsável pela secretaria, os EXO “_ entraram cobertos de sangue e exigiram falar com a responsável. Alguns estavam rindo... Eles entraram na sala e, pouco depois, só ouvi os gritos. Foi muito assustador”.

 _Jung Taehyun, atualmente responsável pelas investigações, garante que os EXO já foram enviados novamente e com sucesso para a Unidade de Isolamento, mas entende que essa não será a última ação rebelde vinda das crianças com estranhas habilidades especiais. “_ Manifestações como essa... Eles não estão interessados na segurança de ninguém. Só querem discórdia. É por isso que a Lei Luhan é tão necessária. Precisamos da garantia de que estamos seguros para que não haja outras vítimas como os policiais ou como Hyoyeon-sunbae”

 _Kim Hyoyeon feriu-se no confronto com os EXO e está afastada sem previsão de retorno. A luta a deixou cega, uma condição que, segundo os médicos, tem poucas chances de melhora. A delegada passará por uma série de cirurgias no próximo mês, muitas de caráter experimental, e, apesar de tudo, se declara otimista. “_ Minha consciência está tranqüila. Sei que estava defendendo a segurança minha e do meu subordinado e entendo que, mesmo que eu venha a não me curar, não há problema. A justiça virá. Ela sempre chega”.

 

.

 

Baekhyun tinha onze anos quando matou pela primeira vez. Foi um acidente; roubara uma farmácia e, em sua briga com o guarda que o perseguira cidade adentro, acabou por empurrá-lo contra uma lixeira. O barulho do pescoço do homem batendo contra a quina de metal foi gravado a fogo na memória de Baekhyun e o sorriso de Zitao ao agradecê-lo, naquela mesma noite, por ter se arriscado tanto por causa de si fez Baekhyun sentir vontade de vomitar. Zitao curou-se em uma semana; Baekhyun ganhou uma cena nova para seu catálogo de pesadelos.

Não foi a última vez que matou alguém — mas foi a única a ser acidental e a única da qual nunca se esqueceu.

 

.

 

_VOCÊ ESTÁ CANSADO DE SER CAÇADO COMO UM CRIMINOSO SIMPLESMENTE POR TER NASCIDO? CANSADO DE SER PUNIDO POR ALGO QUE É PARTE DE VOCÊ? VOCÊ TAMBÉM PENSA QUE NÃO PRECISA SER CURADO?_

_Vamos às armas, EXO. A resistência MAMA precisa de você. Já são quase 10 anos de Lei Luhan e nós continuamos a ser tratados como lixo simplesmente por existirmos. Se o deus deles é tão bom, porque ele nos pune? O que fizemos para merecer isso? A mesa precisa ser virada!_

_Não venceremos com políticas, não venceremos ao sermos coniventes. A violência é o único caminho. Se esses poderes vieram conosco, que os usemos a nosso favor. Está na hora de reagirmos! EXO, vamos à luta!_

 

.

 

_Diário de Seoul, 11 de dezembro de 2015_

_EL DORADO, A LENDA QUE ESTÁ INQUIETANDO A SOCIEDADE: ACREDITAR OU NÃO ACREDITAR?_

_Após a onda de preocupação despertada em razão do recrutamento feito pelo grupo terrorista “Resistência MAMA” — que tem se alimentado de apenas panfletos agressivos há quase um ano, sem nenhum confronto direto —, outro boato tem se espalhado pela sociedade nos últimos tempos: a existência de uma sociedade, dentro de Seoul, chamada El Dorado, onde apenas aberrações podem entrar. Chamamos Lee Hyori, especialista em mobilidade de urbana de Seoul, para falar sobre: “_ história para boi dormir”.  _Matéria completa na página 15._

 

.

 

Existiam momentos onde Baekhyun achava fácil fingir que sua vida de fuga com Tao e Kyungsoo não existia. Havia as noites passadas no topo de algum galpão, contando estrelas e falando sobre sonhos; havia os dias em que conseguiam roubar dinheiro suficiente e comprar comida quentinha e gostosa para dividirem; havia as tardes passadas nas margens de algum rio, os garotos se banhando com algum shampoo roubado enquanto faziam guerrinhas de água; havia as manhãs onde o sol batia direto no rosto e alguém comentava como era bom estar vivo e havia as raras ocasiões onde encontravam com alguém que não os odiava e conseguiam, só às vezes, uma boa cama para dormir ou um jogo novo de roupas. Às vezes, Baekhyun quase conseguia dizer para si mesmo que valia a pena.

Os dias em que tudo era horrível também existiam, porém, e compunham a maior parte do quadro. Havia cartazes oferecendo recompensas por suas cabeças espalhados por todo o país, a fome era uma companheira constante, as cicatrizes se acumulavam na pele e o mau humor pesava uma tonelada nas costas — os piores dias eram os onde os três não agüentavam mais o fardo de manterem silêncio e então gritavam uns com os outros. Era sempre após essas brigas que Baekhyun, girando a bala de caramelo que sua mãe lhe dera entre os dedos, perguntava-se o que estava fazendo, afinal; andando por aí, sem nenhum objetivo além de sobreviver mais um dia. O que Soomin diria se visse o “adulto” que tinha se tornado? Quanto tempo demoraria para que ele, Kyungsoo e Tao se cansassem uns dos outros? O que aconteceria depois?

As pazes eram sempre feitas, mas o gosto das verdades jogadas na cara se recusava a ceder. Baekhyun sabia que vivia em um mundo bipolar: ou existia a ilusão da felicidade ou existia a certeza da melancolia. Sem meios termos.

Isso até a esperança chegar.

 

>><<

 

 _Quando uma coisa se repete muitas e muitas vezes_ , dizia Kim Soomin, ao incentivar Baekhyun a escovar os dentes para ir dormir,  _ela se torna um hábito._

Chanyeol leu para Baekhyun a manchete principal do dia seguinte e a do outro que veio depois também. A discussão sobre a tributação em cima da carne durou quase a semana toda, mas logo foi substituída pelas investigações a respeito de um sistema milionário de propinas envolvendo um importante ministro, sucedida então por uma semana inteira dedicada à primavera cruel que se abatia sobre a Coreia, com chuvas fora do normal e muitas inundações urbanas. Algumas vezes, Chanyeol lia também a matéria inteira, com todos os seus detalhes; em outras, até mesmo perdia um tempinho para que os dois discutissem o assunto.

Hábitos, diria Kim Soomin; Baekhyun, porém, costumava chamar de rotina. Tornava a coisa mais impessoal, de certa maneira; algo imposto a si, ao invés de um momento ao qual ele aprendera a esperar com o passar dos dias.

Rotina, sim. Bem menos perigoso.

— Dezenove de abril — disse Chanyeol, a guisa de cumprimento, empurrando a bandeja pela portinhola. — Hoje a versão do Diário é uma edição especial. Eles fizeram um caderno todinho sobre a questão de vocês na sociedade.

Baekhyun olhou para o macarrão com má vontade: estava mais branco do que o normal e com um estranho cheiro de mofo.

— Vocês quem?

— Vocês, ué. EXO.

— Ah, é mesmo? — Após dar de ombros, começou a comer. — E por que o Diário de Seoul subitamente se importa com a nossa existência o suficiente para fazer um caderno?

— Essa semana faz 20 anos desde o primeiro EXO registrado em uma delegacia de polícia associado a acontecimentos sobrenaturais considerados estranhos. Kim Jongdae, o nome. Atualmente fugitivo da polícia.

— Interessante. Como fizeram uma matéria sobre nós se não há nenhum de nós que não esteja morto, preso ou perseguido para contar a história?

Chanyeol calou-se por um segundo e Baekhyun ouviu o ruído das páginas do jornal sendo viradas.

— Chamaram pais... — leu. — Vizinhos. Professores... Delegados de polícia. Chamaram até aquele caso famoso da delegada lá de Seoul que ficou cega por ter sido atacada por um grupo de EXO, a tal de Hyoyeon. Teve que aposentar, a coitada...

Baekhyun congelou no mesmo lugar.

— É, tadinha. Haha — concordou, a voz sem emoção, largando prato ainda cheio de macarrão para o lado. Lembrou-se do cheiro de sangue, dos gritos das crianças, do barulho que o martelo fez ao destroçar a madeira da porta... Foi como viver o pânico todo de novo; de repente, Baekhyun sentia ânsias de vômito. — Coitada dela, atacada por um grupo de vinte e tantas crianças completamente malignas e diabólicas com o único objetivo de, sei lá, serem diabólicas, porque é isso que crianças de dez anos fazem.  _Pobrezinha._

— Não eram crianças normais, Baekhyun, eram EXO.

— Grande diferença. Crianças da mesma forma.

O tom de Chanyeol era de reprimenda:

— Luhan era só uma criança quando matou mais de _vinte mil_  pessoas, Baekhyun.

— Foi um  _acidente —_ argumentou Baekhyun, gesticulando ferozmente para a nada. — Um maldito, horrível, pavoroso, uma merda de acidente pelo qual todos os EXO estão sendo punidos faz mais de uma década. Mas olha, você quer saber o que eu acho? Eu mataria o dobro, se pudesse. Essa Hyoyeon, também? Se eu soubesse o que estava fazendo, teria arrancado os  _olhos_ dela. Infelizmente, só ceguei mesmo. Aquela cadela.

— Ei, espera — Chanyeol quase gritou —, você está me dizendo que-

— Que eu ceguei a piranha? Eu mesmo. A alma mais diabólica de todas as almas diabólicas, eu, tentando fugir do mesmo destino que todos os meus coleguinhas levaram: uma martelada na cabeça. Ela mata vinte e tantas crianças com um martelo, eu sou o vilão por ter sobrevivido e por ter deixado uma seqüela nela. Tudo bem, tudo bem, é a vida, né? Ratos transmitem leshtospirose, EXOs transmitem cegueira e é isso aí. — Respirava rápido, cravando as unhas nas palmas das mãos ao ponto de brotar sangue, as gotas vermelhas no chão parecendo estrangeiras contra o branco de todo resto. — Qual é a manchete, Chanyeol? Essa eu faço questão que você leia. — Não houve resposta. Gritou: —  _Qual a manchete?_

—  _20 anos de EXO —_ leu Chanyeol e não havia nada em sua voz, nada; mais morta que um deserto, talvez. —  _Quais os avanços conseguidos e o que deve ser melhorado na superação da praga moderna?_

Fez-se um silêncio que pareceu se estender por horas, mas que durou apenas o curto segundo que Baekhyun levou para absorver aquilo que ouvira e começar a rir. Lembrou-se de Kyungsoo, do dia em que ele e mais vinte e tantas criancinhas observaram um carro despencar de uma ribanceira, lembrou-se das palavras que ele dissera. E ali, dez anos depois, Baekhyun finalmente  _entendeu._

— Viu, Chanyeol? É por isso que eu digo: Luhan matou foi  _pouco._

Chanyeol não lhe respondeu.

 

.

 

No dia seguinte, Chanyeol apareceu com a bandeja, passou-a pela portinhola e disse:

— Dia 20 de abril.

Ao qual Baekhyun respondeu:

— E qual é a manchete?

—  _Presidente rebate acusações de que estaria permitindo que seu amigo íntimo influenciasse em suas decisões dentro do cargo._

— Obrigado, Chanyeol.

— De nada.

Como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Hábitos, diria Soomin; rotina, argumentava Baekhyun. Mas a palavra certa, ah, ele a conhecia bem, bem o suficiente para mantê-la enterrada lá nos confins de sua alma.

Vício, ela às vezes ecoava, tentando escapar, mas a prisão dos lábios de Baekhyun era implacável.

Vício — Baekhyun sabia. Só fingia não saber.

 

>><<

 

— Baekhyun, isso é conto da carochinha. Igual homem do saco ou papai Noel. Eu não vou desembestar Seoul adentro atrás de uma mentira e também não vou permitir que você faça isso. É burrice!

Baekhyun encarou Kyungsoo sem piscar, apertando o jornal com força entre os dedos.

— Kyungsoo, eu não sei o que deu na sua cabeça para você pensar tem algum direito de permitir que eu faça ou não algo que é da minha vontade. Eu disse que vou para Seoul atrás do El Dorado e é exatamente isso que eu vou fazer.

Kyungsoo arrastou a mão pelos cabelos.

— E o que você acha que vai fazer? — argumentou, inclinando-se para Baekhyun com as mãos espalmadas, os olhos arregalados na face. — Sair por aí se achando o herói e o El Dorado vai encontrar você, Baekhyun? Você não tem mais oito anos. Heróis não existem, nem esse conto de fadas que não sei quem inventou para rir da nossa cara. Não existe nenhuma utopia onde teremos sossego. Você sabe o que precisamos fazer, Baekhyun.

— O quê? — Baekhyun riu. — Entrar num movimento que acha que é exército e mostrarmos a cara para sermos massacrados todos de uma vez ao invés de morremos a conta gotas igual estamos fazendo desde sempre, Kyungsoo? Porque é isso que a MAMA parece para mim.

— Nós temos poderes, somos melhores que eles!

— Somos tão melhores que estamos só morrendo, Kyungsoo. Só morrendo! Nossos números só caem enquanto eles ficam cada vez mais fortes. Eles descobriram jeitos de anular nossos poderes na barriga das mães, Kyungsoo! — Gargalhou sem humor. — O que são nossos poderes frente ao fato de que eles estão em maior número e possuem tecnologias que nos tornam inúteis? Não há jeito. Eu estou cansado de correr! São dez anos, Kyungsoo, dez anos sem saber como é deitar a cabeça num travesseiro e dormir tranqüilo! Eu não agüento mais!

— E você acha que eu agüento? — Kyungsoo socou uma árvore; ela desabou. — Eu tinha doze anos quando eu me deixei ser levado para proteger um bebê que eu nem sei se está vivo e entreguei vinte e cinco crianças pro  _abate_ achando que estava fazendo vantagem. Você acha que eu não sonhei com aquilo? Que eu não me culpei? E eu tinha você e o Tao para cuidar. Eu quero sentir que eu fiz algo de bom, Baekhyun. Nós todos vamos morrer, mas eu quero sentir que eu morri  _tentando_ fazer algo. — Franziu as sobrancelhas. — Será que você, em toda a sua covardia e inocência, consegue entender  _isso?_

Baekhyun deu um passo para trás, abriu a boca e então a fechou, sentindo as palavras atingirem-no como socos. Esmagou o jornal entre os dedos, precisando de alguns instantes para recuperar o fôlego e cuspir entre dentes:

— Que diferença faz ser inútil numa resistência de merda ou ser inútil fora de uma resistência de merda? Inútil você vai ser do mesmo jeito, Kyungsoo. — Escorregou as mãos pelas laterais da face. — E não venha jogar na minha cara que você me salvou, porque eu nunca te pedi isso. Eu estava bem satisfeito em ter morrido lá, no meio daquelas latas de lixo, ao invés de passar dez anos lutando contra uma coisa que é simplesmente inevitável. Eu preferia não ter conhecido vocês. Torna tudo mais difícil, Kyungsoo. Eu preferia ter ido para as drogas das unidades de isolamento e, sei lá, ser dissecado, do que estar aqui hoje perseguindo uma maldita lenda urbana porque eu não quero me entregar ao desespero!

Fez-se silêncio e, durante longos minutos, Baekhyun e Kyungsoo se olharam nos olhos. Baekhyun nunca esperara que o amigo fosse bater palmas para suas decisões, mas uma resistência tão agressiva não tinha sido algo que previra, também; ao mesmo tempo em que via Kyungsoo, com suas dezenas de cicatrizes e olhos cansados, via também o garoto que o salvara fazia tantos anos, beijara sua cabeça e o chamara de herói. Era difícil desassociá-los e mais difícil ainda racionalizar que eram a mesma pessoa.

Baekhyun sentiu vontade de abraçá-lo. Não o fez.

— Você é covarde, Baekhyun — murmurou Kyungsoo, balançando a cabeça para si mesmo. — Eu sempre soube. Não temos mais oito anos, mas, mesmo se tivéssemos, você nunca seria um herói. — Sorriu com tristeza. — Eu não teria salvado você se soubesse que você ia me causar todo esse desgosto, pequetito. Eu juro. — Seus olhos brilhavam quando Kyungsoo lhe virou as costas e avisou por cima do ombro, sem encará-lo na face. — Não me siga.

Baekhyun não o teria feito, mesmo sem a ordem, e escondeu o rosto nas mãos enquanto Kyungsoo sumia floresta adentro. Estavam no interior, bem perto de onde o oceano encontrava a costa, e o cheiro de sal irritava suas narinas; seguiu-o, sentindo-se meio anestesiado, até chegar ao topo das escarpas, onde se sentou para observar o movimento das ondas. O jornal amassado ainda se encontrava bem seguro entre seus dedos e Baekhyun engatinhou até a borda para deixá-lo cair, observando sem emoção o papel encontrar o mar e ser jogado contra as pedras.

Suspirou.

 

.

 

Tao chegou ao crepúsculo e sentou-se ao seu lado, mas não se fez reconhecer ou começar algum diálogo; durante algum tempo, tudo o que houve foi o som da maré e das respirações de ambos, observando, lado a lado, o cair da noite sobre as ondas da maré que subia. Tao cheirava a suor e tédio, o tipo de aroma do qual Baekhyun tinha aprendido a gostar ao longo dos anos, e sua presença ali era calmante; quando Tao enfim falou, a lua já estava alta no céu e Baekhyun, esparramado em seu colo, brincava de contar estrelas, sentindo-se muito tranqüilo.

— Você sabe que ele não falou sério, Baekhyun — disse Tao, cutucando sua testa com o indicador. — Que ele fala essas coisas quando está chateado.

— Sim, eu sei. Mas ele não falou nenhuma mentira. — Baekhyun suspirou. — Eu sou mesmo um covarde. Disposto a perseguir uma história infantil porque que outra opção eu tenho?

— Olha... — começou Tao, incerto. — Não vou dizer que o que eu acho que você fez está certo ou é inteligente, mas também não acho que a escolha do Kyungsoo é muito melhor. Seja procurando por uma lenda ou lutando por uma resistência iludida... É burrice do mesmo jeito. A única escolha inteligente é parar de adiar o inevitável e se entregar, mas nós vamos fazer isso? — Baekhyun negou com a cabeça, mas lembrando que o amigo não podia vê-lo, respondeu em voz alta. Tao deu uma risadinha. — Claro que não vamos. E já que todo o resto é burro...

— Você vai com ele, não vai? Para a resistência, digo.

Por alguns minutos, fez-se silêncio.

— Sim — disse, enfim. — Onde Kyungsoo vai, eu vou também. Sempre foi assim. E eu também acho estou cansado de só andar por aí fugindo da polícia e ver todos os do nosso tipo morrerem... Mas eu não culpo você por perseguir uma utopia. Está todo mundo dizendo que é mentira e isso já virou piada, mas e se for verdade? Eu te acho muito corajoso por se jogar assim, sem garantia de nada.

— Suicida, você quer dizer.

Tao deu uma risada.

— Também — admitiu. — Eu não vim aqui para fazer você mudar de ideia. Nem pra te julgar. Vim pra me despedir, na verdade.

— Eu não disse quando ia embora.

— E nem precisa, eu te conheço. — Os dedos de Tao contornaram os lábios de Baekhyun e então a sua própria boca os substituiu. Foi um beijo singelo e não durou mais do que alguns segundos, mas, ainda assim, quando se separaram, Baekhyun precisou lutar com todas as forças contra a vontade de cair no choro. — Vou sentir sua falta. Kyungsoo vai também. Ele chorou, sabia? Que nem um bebê. Acho que nunca o vi chorar tanto. Não vá embora sem se despedir dele, ok? — A voz de Tao tremia um pouco. — E tente ficar vivo. Nós vamos fazer nossa parte, você vai fazer a sua e, quem sabe, em algum momento no futuro, a gente não se reencontre para fazer alguma coisa legal além de só correr da polícia e passar sufoco? Eu tenho fé.

Baekhyun sentiu seus olhos arderem e piscou, tentando dissipar as lágrimas, mas não adiantou; elas rolaram por suas faces, molhando o tecido da calça de Tao, e nada mais foi dito. Baekhyun tinha a impressão de que ele chorava, também, mas não tinha como saber. No fim, endireitou-se na pedra e esmagou o corpo de Tao em seus braços, tentando decorar o contorno, o cheiro e o som da risada do amigo contra sua pele; queria conseguir cravar aquelas detalhes em sua memória da mesma forma que a vida lhe cravava pesadelos. Queria que Tao conseguisse parar o tempo para sempre; que aquele momento nunca mais acabasse.

O mundo não parou de girar, porém, e no momento em que precisaram se afastar, Baekhyun sentiu o peso da decisão que tomara em seus ombros.

— Eu também espero, Tao — murmurou, enfim. — Eu também espero.

 

.

 

Naquela mesma noite, Baekhyun escorregou o corpo para perto do de Kyungsoo na grama, providenciando a mais cândida das iluminações para ambos, e uniu suas mãos. Encararam-se; os olhos de Kyungsoo estavam vermelhos, inchados e traziam em si um cansaço de mil anos, o contraste entre o jovem que ele era e o adulto que fora obrigado a se tornar fazendo o coração de Baekhyun se apertar um pouco. Sentiu vontade de abraçá-lo e a seguiu dessa vez, arrastando-se pelo chão, enganchando as pernas de ambos e escondendo a cabeça no peito de Kyungsoo, rindo baixinho ao notar a falta de jeito do amigo para corresponder ao gesto.

Ficaram ali, abraçados e silenciosos, pelo que pareceram horas. O coração de Kyungsoo batia depressa e o som, de alguma forma, começou a induzi-lo a piscadas cada vez mais cumpridas; quando Kyungsoo falou, sua voz parecia vir de muito longe.

— Me desculpe por ter capotado aquele camburão. E enviado você e os meninos para aquela chacina. E por ter te chamado de covarde. Desculpa por ter entrado na sua vida, Baekhyun, eu só...

— Shh... — Baekhyun o interrompeu com um dedo sobre os lábios. — Me desculpe por ter dado a entender algo diferente, mas Kyungsoo, diante das escolhas que eu não tive, a de continuar com vocês foi a melhor que eu já fiz. Eu só gostaria que a gente pudesse arranjar um jeito de conciliar nossas decisões, mas...

— Não dá para se perfeito, né?

— Não, não dá... A gente só se ferra, né, Kyungsoo? Nascemos para sofrer e é isso aí. — Suspirou, aninhando-se no abraço de Kyungsoo, tentando engolir através do bolo que se formara em sua garganta. — Vai ser duro sozinho. O que me conforta é que você e o Tao vão estar juntos. Saiba que eu vou estar torcendo por vocês. Eu queria ter coragem de ir junto também, eu juro que eu queria, mas eu...

— Tudo bem, Baekhyun. — Kyungsoo beijou o topo de sua cabeça. — Tudo bem. Eu entendo. Queria que nós nunca precisássemos nos separar, que tivéssemos nos conhecido em um outro mundo, em um outro contexto, onde pudéssemos fazer as coisas de um jeito diferente. Mas querer não é poder, não é? A gente se contenta com o que tem. — Hesitou. — Você vai se sair bem, Baekhyun. Eu tenho fé nisso.

— É... — murmurou, odiando sua própria voz por deixá-lo na mão em um momento tão importante. — Ei, Kyungsoo? Canta para eu dormir?

Kyungsoo hesitou por um momento.

— Claro, pequetito. O que você quiser.

Dormiram naquela mesma posição, grudados um ao outro como carrapatos, e no abraço de Kyungsoo, Baekhyun quase se sentiu seguro novamente. Ali, nada poderia alcançá-lo; durante dez anos, aquele fora seu escudo.

Na manhã seguinte, antes mesmo que o sol nascesse, Baekhyun se desvencilhou do corpo que o apertava e começou seu dia. Juntou suas coisas, encarou os rostos serenos de Kyungsoo e Tao sob os primeiros raios trazidos pela aurora, suspirou e, sentindo-se pesar uma tonelada, virou as costas.

 

>><<

 

Teve um sonho estranho com Kyungsoo, Tao e Taehyung, os três juntos, e acordou se sentindo estranho; vazio, de alguma forma, como se tivesse finalmente compreendido o tamanho do buraco que a saudade estava corroendo em seu peito. Não sentiu vontade de sair da cama e passou horas encarando o teto, girando a bala de caramelo entre os dedos enquanto tentava trazer o rosto de seus amigos à memória; com o tempo passado, aquilo ficava cada vez mais difícil. Tinha a impressão, às vezes, que não se lembrava mais de como eram os sorrisos de Kyungoo e Tao, por exemplo, apesar de toda a década que haviam passado juntos.

Detalhes, coisas minúsculas e preciosas — todas perdidas para o tempo. Baekhyun não sabia o que sentir.

— Dia 28 de abril. — A portinhola se abriu e a bandeja foi empurrada para dentro. Baekhyun piscou para as paredes, apático, e demorou quase um minuto inteiro para se arrastar até a comida, arrependendo-se no momento em que olhou para a refeição e percebeu que era sopa. Devia ter ficado na cama. — Está chovendo e esse é um ótimo dia para comer sopinha.

—  _Só que não._ — Baekhyun fez cara feia para a porção de meleca. — Ainda está chovendo? E as inundações?

— Firmes e fortes. Algumas pessoas tiveram que ser evacuadas. A administração está estudando abrir estado de calamidade pública... Mas com o esquema das propinas milionárias, essa decisão talvez não seja muito bem aceita popularmente. Estão esperando. A previsão diz que tem sol semana que vem...

— Será?

— Espero que sim, sinto saudade dele... Nem lembro mais como é o sol.

— Nesse ponto, temos algo em comum — ironizou Baekhyun, engolindo o primeiro gole da comida e arqueando as sobrancelhas; diante do histórico de sopas com gosto de papel, aquela nem estava tão ruim. — Eu também não lembro mais como é o sol. Ou a chuva. Ou, sei lá, a sensação do vento na minha cara. E, nossa! Não lembro mais como é a escuridão. Saudade de dormir em um lugar escurinho. — Por alguns minutos, silêncio. — E a manchete de hoje?

— Espera, não abri o jornal ainda... Ah. Bem. — Suspirou. —  _Governo estuda medidas para conter a onda de estupros cometidos por EXO na periferia de Seoul._

Baekhyun se sobressaltou.

— O quê?

— Está tendo uma onda de estupros lá na periferia de Seoul, Baekhyun, como já disse a manchete — explicou Chanyeol, o tom entediado. — 30 casos nas últimas duas semanas e todas as mulheres apontam que os agressores usaram seus poderes contra elas.

Baekhyun escondeu a cara nas mãos.

— Não acredito nisso — lamentou contra a pele de seus dedos. — A gente já não é perseguido o suficiente pelo governo não fazendo  _nada_ , eles ainda vão... Agora vão falar que todo EXO é estuprador. Isso é...

— Nada surpreendente? Quer dizer, são EXO. A gente não espera nada de EXO.

— Como assim? São  _estupros._ Como vocês podem esperar isso de  _crianças?_

— A maior parte dos EXO não são mais crianças, são adultos como você, por exemplo. E, Baekhyun, honestamente, EXO são uma raça egoísta. Eles só se importam com eles mesmos e com mais ninguém. Por que não esperar que eles façam coisas como estuprar pessoas? Parece natural esperar essas coisas.

Baekhyun fechou os olhos e, por trás de suas pálpebras, viu suas memórias: o fantasma que ainda tinha do rosto de sua mãe, as noites dormindo abraçado com Kyungsoo e Tao para compartilharem calor, os dias em que Kyungsoo não comia nada para que Baekhyun e Tao pudessem fazê-lo, o rosto de Taehyung no momento em que Baekhyun lhe ofereceu uma mão cheia de esperança e a tristeza do mesmo rosto quando Baekhyun escolhera próprio sacrifício.

Baekhyun abriu os olhos e viu vermelho.

Jogou a bandeja contra a parede, levantou-se e meteu um chute na porta.

— E o que você sabe sobre ser EXO? — disse, aplicando um, dois, três socos no metal, mal dando atenção para a dor que se irradiava por seus dedos. — O que você sabe sobre ser arrancado de casa com dez anos e nunca mais ver o rosto da sua mãe? O que você sabe sobre ter dez anos e ver um monte de crianças sendo assassinadas na sua frente? O que você sabe sobre ter seu rosto em cartazes de procurado aos quatorze anos? O que você sabe sobre estar completamente sozinho no mundo a não ser por outras pessoas tão sozinhas quanto você, tão ferradas quanto você, tão famintas como você? O que raios você sabe sobre amizade? Pois eu sei que nessa vida eu tive amigos e eu tive que deixar todos para trás e  _dói,_ Chanyeol, todos os dias, porque eu não escolhi isso, sabe? Eu não escolhi nascer com esses malditos poderes!

— Eu...

— Você não sabe de merda nenhuma! Você nem me conhece, Chanyeol! Nós éramos crianças quando a Lei Luhan foi colocada em prática e não sabíamos de nada, mas mesmo assim fomos levados para malditos campos de trabalho escravo por termos  _nascido!_ — gritou, querendo que Chanyeol estivesse ali, querendo que pudesse brigar com ele, feri-lo, descarregar um pouco de toda a raiva que fervia dentro de si. Qualquer coisa. — Eu vi um garoto de treze anos com uma cicatriz nas costas me dizer que não havia esperança, Chanyeol, e sabe o que é pior? Realmente não há. Vocês não nos dão chance de ser diferente! Decidiram que nos odeiam e nos tiraram qualquer oportunidade de não sermos exatamente o que vocês querem que sejamos: ratos inúteis que fogem por aí esperando o dia onde vamos ter  _paz._ Só que não existe paz, Chanyeol, existe? Não existe paz nenhuma. Só dor. Não venha me dizer que você sabe como é ser um EXO porque você  _não_ sabe!

— Baekhyun, olha-

— Não olho, não quero saber, não quero ouvir seu argumento. Cala a boca, Chanyeol, tudo bem? Só cala a boca.

As mãos de Baekhyun sangravam, o mundo era uma cela recheada vermelho, e Chanyeol até começou a retrucar, mas acabou obedecendo — e deixou que Baekhyun fumegasse sozinho com seu ódio.

 

.

 

Chanyeol continuou entregando as bandejas, dizendo a data, lendo as manchetes, mas Baekhyun não lhe deu o prazer de nenhuma resposta. Tentou até mesmo evitar as primeiras refeições, mas, mesmo ruim, comida ainda era comida e seu estômago ansiava por ela, de forma que acabou cedendo; comia, sim, de má vontade, e escutava as manchetes, a contragosto, mas a raiva ainda corria quente em suas veias, avermelhando o cômodo e roubando-lhe a calma. Sentia-se pronto para explodir novamente a qualquer momento.

O nervosismo era ainda maior, porém, nos momentos em que Chanyeol se atrasava; naqueles onde empurrava a bandeja para dentro e não dizia nada nos primeiros minutos, como se estivesse se decidindo se valia a pena continuar tentando, antes de enfim seguir com o ritual de todos os dias. Vício, vício, vício; a palavra lutava para se libertar e Baekhyun às vezes, só às vezes, se deixava admitir o quão ferrado se sentia. O ódio que tinha de si mesmo por sua fraqueza, afinal, nunca conseguiria ser maior do que o ódio que fervia por todo o resto.

Esperava por Chanyeol e sentia raiva quando ele chegava, mas sentia raiva nos períodos de espera e mais raiva ainda quando cogitava perder a única coisa que o mantinha conectado à própria sanidade. Havia momentos em que a vontade de mergulhar de cabeça na cólera era quase irresistível, momentos onde Baekhyun apertava a bala entre os dedos e tentava injetar alguma razão na própria cabeça, mas era como se estivesse lutando uma batalha perdida consigo mesmo; sua mente lhe sussurrava perdições, dizendo que acessos de ira eram uma ótima ideia, que era uma vítima, sim, que Chanyeol merecia tudo aquilo que sentia...

O rosto de Kyungsoo lhe vinha a cabeça com muita freqüência e, cada vez mais, Baekhyun o entendia. Entendia sua indignação, entendia sua coragem, sua disposição a se jogar de cabeça em uma causa perdida.

Entendia sua vontade de lutar.

Vício, vício, vício...

O que estava fazendo, afinal?

 

>><<

 

As cidades pareciam muito maiores quando Baekhyun estava sozinho. A comida não tinha o mesmo gosto, o sol não queimava a pele do mesmo jeito, não havia ninguém com quem rir das raivas sofridas ou com quem compartilhar as vitórias; o labirinto de concreto era impessoal, com seus milhares de inimigos travestidos de pessoas normais, e Baekhyun se sentia permanentemente sendo observado. Já não conseguia mais dormir, a fome o abandonava, levando consigo quilos e quilos de peso, e Baekhyun procurava.

Caminhava pelas calçadas, tentando digerir seu arrependimento, perguntando-se o que exatamente faria quando chegasse a Seoul; deitava-se à noite sob o céu recheado de estrelas e procurava o som de respirações fantasmas ao seu lado; girava a bala de caramelo em suas mãos, remexia latas de lixo, sorvia da água dos rios e esfregava sua pele ao ponto da ardência; chorava. E continuava procurando.

Escutava as notícias do jornal e lia de passagem as manchetes nas bancas —  _MAMA ataca Unidade de Isolamento, MAMA realiza investida contra laboratório, vitórias consecutivas do MAMA preocupam a sociedade —_ e perguntava como as coisas seriam se não fosse tão covarde. Ia de cidade em cidade, aproximando-se cada vez mais de Seoul, fingia não ver o estado deplorável de seu corpo, sentia raiva de si mesmo, chorava mais um pouco. Procurava.

Chegou em Seoul e foi obrigado a admitir que não tinha a menor ideia do que estava fazendo. Correu da polícia muitas vezes, leu mais manchetes de jornal —  _diante dos avanços da MAMA, presidente sanciona a venda de armas para civis, os EXO são humanos, afinal?, no que a existência do EXO pode prejudicar nossas crianças?_ —, observou primeiro as semanas, depois os meses, sentiu-se cansado, descobriu que tinha esquecido como rir, aceitou a insônia como melhor amiga.

Andava em círculos, mas não conseguia parar.

Continuava procurando.

Buscando, buscando, buscando...

 

.

 

Abriu os olhos e a primeira coisa que registrou foi a escuridão; densa, ela o abafava como um manto pesado, fazendo o suor escorrer por sua pele e o nariz reclamar sob o cheiro de podridão e carniça. Onde estava? Piscou e ergueu um pouco o tronco, identificando o ruído de água corrente e a silhueta de um corpo próximo antes que uma onda de vertigem o levasse novamente ao chão e, após alguns minutos de gemidos e contorceres, forçasse a bile para fora do seu estômago.

— Ei, você fez bagunça! — reclamou alguém. Um segundo depois, Baekhyun sentiu um pano úmido deslizar por seu rosto. O contraste do tecido frio com o suor pegajoso que cobria sua pele o fez suspirar, relaxando-o ao ponto onde, apesar da poça de bile próxima ao seu rosto e da vaga desorientação que sentia, as pálpebras de Baekhyun começaram a pesar novamente. — Porco. Acorda, vomita e vai dormir de novo. Folgado que nem o Yoongi, tô até vendo...

O resto se tornou ruído branco para sua inconsciência.

 

.

 

Quando acordou novamente, ainda estava deitado no mesmo chão, cercado pelo mesmo cheiro de carniça e com a mesma camada de suor a cobrir seus membros, mas não havia mais sinal de inconsciência a rondá-lo; tudo o que sentia, daquela vez, era fome, sede e inquietação. Tateou seus bolsos, sentiu o volume da bala de caramelo e acalmou-se um pouco. Virou a cabeça para os lados, notando que a poça de bile desaparecera e identificando de novo o barulho da água corrente ao fundo; a silhueta, por sua vez, não estava em nenhum lugar a vista.

Tentou se levantar, mas foi empurrado do nada de volta para o chão e acendeu-se em um reflexo, iluminando as paredes do que parecia ser um túnel e também a pessoa que o segurava: um menino jovem, sujo da cabeça aos pés, cujos olhos o fitavam arregalados, metade do rosto desfigurada por uma enorme cicatriz.

— Ei — cumprimentou ele. Abriu um sorriso. — Que legal, você é um EXO! E tem poder de luz! Nunca conheci nenhuma pessoa que tivesse poder de luz. — Baekhyun confirmou com a cabeça, sem saber muito bem onde pousar os olhos, e o menino deu uma risadinha. — Não precisa ficar com medo de olhar. Se eu não me incomodo, você não tem porque se incomodar também, é uma cicatriz antiga. — Acariciou a pele deformada com a ponta dos dedos. — Ah. Meu nome é Taehyung!

Taehyung estendeu a mão e, após um minuto de hesitação, Baekhyun a apertou, respirando fundo e levantando a cabeça para encará-lo nos olhos pela primeira vez.

— Baekhyun — respondeu, franzindo os olhos para o modo como a voz arranhou sua garganta. — Como você... O que... — Piscou. — O que eu tô fazendo aqui?

— É você que tem que me responder isso. — Taehyung deu de ombros. — Te achei desmaiado em uma caçamba de lixo. Achei que você fosse um bêbado ou algo do tipo... Não consegui te deixar lá. Aí te trouxe pra cá.

— Pra cá  _onde_?

— Pro esgoto.

— Ah... — Baekhyun fechou os olhos e fez silêncio por um instante. — Eu estava me sentindo doente... — relembrou. — Decidi roubar uma farmácia. Acho que nunca cheguei lá, né?

Taehyung inclinou-se para frente, pousando uma das mãos na testa de Baekhyun, e bufou.

— Nunca chegou. E  _doente_ é bondade sua, Baekhyun. Você estava com desidratação, pneumonia e ainda conseguiu uma intoxicação alimentar. Fiquei me perguntando como você ainda estava vivo. Ainda não consegui tratar de você completamente.

— Bom saber que eu estava realmente tão podre como me sentia. Faz eu me sentir menos paranóico — zombou Baekhyun, rindo ao ver Taehyung revirar os olhos. — Quantas farmácias você está tendo que roubar para me manter vivo, menino? Eu não valho isso. Devia ter me deixado pra morrer.

Taehyung meteu-lhe um peteleco na testa; Baekhyun gemeu de dor.

— Cala a boca, você fala muita besteira. Não tem essa coisa de valer mais ou valer menos. E não, nenhuma farmácia, estou te curando por contra própria.

Baekhyun arregalou os olhos.

— Você é...?

— Um EXO? Claro, Baekhyun. Só EXOs são burros o suficiente para encontrar um cara desmaiado em uma lata de lixo e tratar dele ao invés de deixá-lo pra morrer. Eu... — Taehyung encolheu os ombros. — Era para eu já ter te curado, mas eu não sei usar meus poderes muito bem. Não ainda. Estou aprendendo... E estou mais lento ainda porque estava curando a mim também. — Ele encolheu as pernas, indicando para Baekhyun um buraco de bala quase fechado em sua panturrilha. — Tive que focar nesse machucado para poder conseguir roubar água para você. Já consegui tratar sua desidratação e sua intoxicação alimentar...

Baekhyun tentou se sentar, mas Taehyung, com um grunhido, foi rápido em prensá-lo novamente no chão. Fez-lhe uma careta.

— Como eu estava dizendo — continuou, subindo o tom —, consegui quase salvar seu rabo. Mas você ainda tá com febre, tem alguma coisa de pneumonia aí. Por isso você precisa ficar  _quieto._ Deitado, sabe? Quieto. Vai ficar mais fácil para mim, já que só consigo tratar um pedacinho de infecção de cada vez.

— Menino... — Baekhyun choramingou; Taehyung deu risada. — Não acredito que vou ficar preso dentro do esgoto, doente, com um menino de... quantos anos?

— Treze anos.

— Meu Deus, é um bebê. — Escondeu o rosto nas mãos. — Com um menino de treze anos. Ficar deitado o dia inteiro. No  _esgoto._  Não acredito. O que eu fiz para merecer isso?

— Eu já disse pra você calar a boca, você fala muita bosta, caramba — mandou Taehyung, dando-lhe outro peteleco na testa antes de cobri-la com um pano úmido. Baekhyun suspirou. — Eu estou te fazendo um favor, curando você. Devia ter te deixado pra morrer, ingrato. E sobre ficar aqui, ah, por favor, você por acaso tem coisa melhor para fazer? — Silêncio. Ele gargalhou. — Eu sabia. Aquieta esse rabo, Baekhyun. Você deve estar bom em dois dias.

Baekhyun virou o rosto para Taehyung, deixando que seu corpo se apagasse, e grunhiu alto. Diante de todos os cenários possíveis, a morte não parecia assim tão ruim; por que aquele pirralho tinha que ter se intrometido?

— Mal te conheço e já te detesto.

Taehyung penteou seus cabelos para trás, soprou-lhe o rosto e descansou as mãos em seu peito.

— Tá bom, Baekhyun, tá bom. Agora fica quieto. — Um formigamento se espalhou sob os dedos de Taehyung; Baekhyun se contorceu. — Fica  _quieto,_ caramba. Se você não sossegar o facho, não vou roubar comida pra você.

E Baekhyun, sob a risada do menino e os caquinhos do próprio orgulho, finalmente se aquietou.

 

.

 

— Não sei por que eu estou obedecendo você — refletiu Baekhyun. Ainda deitado, brilhava e tinha as mãos fechadas em punhos ao lado do corpo, completamente imóvel enquanto Taehyung fazia seu peito formigar. — Sou mais velho e você não está realmente me prendendo. O que eu ainda estou fazendo aqui?

— Você estar aqui é a prova de que você ainda tem inteligência dentro da sua cachola, Baekhyun.  _Eu_ que devia estar me perguntando isso, porque escutar você reclamar três dias seguidos tem sido um teste para a minha paciência. — Revirou os olhos e bufou. — Não sei para que esse desespero. Você não vai a lugar nenhum mesmo.

— E você por acaso vai, bonzão?

Taehyung encolheu os ombros.

— Eu vou — disse num fio de voz. — Tenho que ir, pelo menos. Para Incheon. — Sorriu com melancolia. — Meus melhores amigos estão lá em... algum lugar. Eu só preciso achar? Prontinho. Não consigo sentir mais nenhuma infecção em você. — Após dois tapinhas em seu peito, deixou-se esparramar ao lado de Baekhyun no chão. — Nunca me contaram que curar alguém seria tão exaustivo. Pode ir embora e parar de chorar na minha cabeça. E de nada.

Baekhyun se sentou e espreguiçou. Sentia-se novo como não o fazia há anos: tal criança descobrindo o próprio corpo pela primeira vez, abriu e fechou as mãos,esticou as pernas, respirou fundo, estalou o pescoço e então os nós dos dedos, cada ato lhe arrancando um gemido de prazer. Quando finalmente se aquietou e lembrou a existência de Taehyung, encontrou-o rindo para si, e reparou pela primeira vez nas olheiras enormes que ele tinha sob os olhos; franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Você está um bagaço, menino.

— Eu estou, já disse. Mas pode ir, tô tranqüilo. — Ele cobriu os olhos com o braço. — Devo dormir um pouco e então dar meus pulos pra chegar em Incheon.

Fez-se silêncio por um instante.

— E vai chegar lá como?

— Andando?

Baekhyun revirou os olhos.

— Tá, mas você sabe onde que fica?

— Não? Por coincidência ou não, te largaram bem do lado de uma loja de artigos turísticos, eu tava indo fuçar o lixo pra ver se achava alguma coisa quando te encontrei. Depois vou voltar lá, agora que eu curei esse buraco de bala na minha perna, acho que consigo roubar algo e sair correndo. Não sei ler mapas muito bem, mas acho que consigo chegar lá... alguma hora.

Baekhyun balançou-se no mesmo lugar, abraçou seus joelhos, apoiando o queixo sobre eles, e não disse mais nada. Encarou Taehyung, aproveitando-se que ele tinha os olhos fechados para mapear a extensão de sua cicatriz, e pensou. Considerou, pesou, discutiu consigo mesmo, mas não chegou a uma decisão; quando voltou a falar, a voz tinha uma nota de hesitação:

— Eu sei onde fica Incheon.

A reação de Taehyung foi imediata; ele abriu os olhos, sentou-se no chão e então engatinhou na direção de Baekhyun, encarando-o bem de perto para perguntar:

— É sério? — Baekhyun confirmou com a cabeça. — Nossa, você pode me explicar como que chega lá? Ia me ajudar muito! Eu realmente preciso chegar lá, sabe?

Com os olhos arregalados, brigando contra o sorriso que insista em tentar dobrar os cantos de sua boca e encarando-o fixamente, Taehyung nunca se parecera tanto com o garoto de treze anos que afirmava ser. Havia algo em seu semblante que fez Baekhyun pensar em Tao, lembrando as expressões que o menino fazia quando Kyungsoo chegava após algum roubo com comida gostosa nas mãos ou quando lhe era anunciado que finalmente teriam algum lugar confortável para dormir.

De repente, Baekhyun estava bem decidido sobre o que faria.

— Olha, eu tenho uma ideia melhor...

 

>><<

 

— Ei, Baekhyun — chamou Chanyeol timidamente. — Me perdoa... Mesmo. Eu falei merda, né? Falei um bocado de merda. Mas... — Hesitou. — Eu realmente não conheço você. Eu... sei lá, eu estou mal com isso. Desculpa, sério.

Baekhyun, deitado na cama e olhando pro teto, nem sequer se moveu.

— Eu... Tem coisas que eu não posso contar a você, Baekhyun — continuou Chanyeol. Parecia mais desesperado, agora. — Estamos sendo vigiados, você sabe, não sabe? O tempo todo. Eles não dão a mínima porque eu não tenho condições para libertar você e o seu destino já está decidido, então estão deixando o que quer que... estejamos fazendo. Mas há coisas, Baekhyun, que eu realmente não posso... Essas coisas talvez explicariam tudo. Talvez você me entenderia. Eu não conheço você, mas você também não me conhece. Não sabe nada sobre mim, absolutamente nada.

Baekhyun fechou os olhos e continuou imóvel, embora se sentisse um pouco sem fôlego; de repente, o silêncio parecia dominar todo o ar do cômodo, sufocando-o aos poucos na própria teimosia.

— Eu... eu já disse, isso está me incomodando, sabe? — A voz tremia um pouco. — Muito. Não era assim que eu queria que...  _isso_ tivesse se tornado. As coisas... você fica aí o dia todo. Eu sei que você está comendo, mas passa o tempo inteiro deitado, igual... no começo. É ruim. Me desculpa, Baek, sério, eu-

— Que dia é hoje, Chanyeol?

— 06 de maio — veio a resposta quase que de imediato. —Você... posso ler a manchete?

Baekhyun sorriu consigo mesmo, levantou-se da cama e arrastou lentamente os pés até a porta, onde se amparou com um suspiro.

— Hoje é meu aniversário, sabia?

— É... é mesmo?

— Sim. 20 anos, eu acho? Às vezes eu não tenho muita certeza da conta. Não importa no fim, importa? — Fechou os olhos e escorregou as costas pelo metal até que estivesse sentado no chão, abraçado aos próprios joelhos. — Eu... eu perdoo você, Chanyeol, pode parar de se envergonhar — cuspiu, detestando o modo como pronunciar aquelas palavras o fez se sentir muito mais leve. — Mas é meu aniversário. Não precisa me dar os parabéns, não tem nada para parabenizar... Mas eu queria muito, muito, muito algo que eu acho que você pode conseguir para mim.

Chanyeol pareceu considerar.

— E então serei perdoado?

Baekhyun riu baixinho.

— Perdoado você já está, Chanyeol, eu já disse... Mas seria um presente para mim. Na verdade, nem sei se seria um presente, iria depender do resultado que você vai conseguir, mas há boas chances de ser um presente para mim.

— Depende do que você for pedir, também, mas se eu puder fazer...

— Ah, você pode. — Baekhyun respirou fundo. — Eu preciso que você procure informações sobre umas pessoas para mim...

 

.

 

Durante algumas refeições, Chanyeol não apareceu e Baekhyun, apesar de ter sido avisado — apesar de tudo ter sido combinado — sentiu-se irritadiço, triste e sem fome. Acabou nem sequer encostando o dedo na maioria das bandejas, emendando repetidos sonhos e pesadelos estranhos onde Kyungsoo, Tao e Taehyung apareciam para assediá-lo, xingando-o de fraco, de iludido e covarde. Não queria viver mergulhado em lembranças — o passado era passado —, mas acabou por reviver a última conversa de verdade que tivera com Kyungsoo muitas e muitas vezes, sentindo saudades dele, perguntando-se onde estaria, se ainda era unha e carne com Tao como sempre o fora, se estava vivo e bem.

Já sentia que aquelas perguntas eram suas melhores amigas, àquela altura, mas não conseguia parar de fazê-las. Eram incômodos que zuniam em seu subconsciente e pareciam nunca deixá-lo em paz.

— Ei, Baekhyun. — Baekhyun estava no estado de limbo entre o sono e a consciência e não deu muita atenção ao chamado; virou-se na cama e enfiou a cara no travesseiro. — Ei, Baekhyun!  _Acorda_!

A voz subiu quase dois tons e Baekhyun, desperto em um sobressalto, quase desabou para fora da cama, tropeçando até a porta sem nem pensar muito no que estava fazendo e sentindo-se meio sufocado ao perguntar:

— Chanyeol?

— Eu — respondeu em tom de riso. — Cheguei. Não foi muito difícil... Também não sei se você vai gostar de tudo o que eu encontrei. São... resultados variados.

Baekhyun congelou o corpo e prendeu a respiração.

— E então...?

— Não há nenhuma menção a Taehyung no sistema, não com as características que você descreveu. Isso pode significar muitas coisas... A única certeza que posso te dar é que ele não está em nenhuma Unidade de Isolamento no momento, mas não garante que ele esteja vivo, por exemplo; alguns dos meninos recapturados são assassinados direto, sem nem passarem por algum procedimento legal. Se ele tiver morrido em uma perseguição, também...

Baekhyun mal piscou.

— E...?

— Bem, Kyungsoo e Tao... Eu sabia que esses nomes me eram familiares. Membros da MAMA, os dois... Antes de eu começar a ler as manchetes para você, eu lembro que isso foi matéria de capa do Diário. A MAMA estava emplacando consecutivas vitórias e ninguém estava entendendo o porquê... Até perceberem que Tao era a chave, que o poder dele estava virando os confrontos, de alguma maneira. Eles o visaram... Deram-lhe um tiro na cabeça. — Baekhyun sentiu faltarem-lhe todas as forças e precisou de se escorar na porta para não cair, levando a mão ao peito e apertando o tecido branco entre os dedos com força. — Kyungsoo é apontado por um dos generais mais importantes da MAMA atualmente, dizem que ele e Tao tinham uma relação... íntima. Quando acertaram o Tao, dizem que ele derrubou mais de duzentos homens só com a força da própria raiva... Eles ganharam esse confronto, mas depois disso, não houve mais nenhuma investida da MAMA. Faz quase um mês isso. Não há como dar o Tao como morto, a MAMA possui com certeza EXO com poder de cura com eles, mas também não dá para dizer que ele está vivo, também. Desculpa, Baekhyun, não consegui nada mais conclusivo que isso.

O oxigênio vinha a Baekhyun com dificuldade e ele sentiu o mundo girar em torno de si, precisando de todas as forças que possuía para esboçar um trêmulo:

— E a mulher...?

— Kim Soomin, cinqüenta e dois. Trabalha como costureira e possui um filho de dez anos chamado Baekbom. O primeiro filho dela... — Hesitou. — Ela afirma que está morto. Possui um túmulo para ele em um cemitério de Seoul. Segundo ela mesma, morreu em um acidente... Ela chora quando fala disso.

Baekhyun piscou.

— O menino... ele é?

— Um menino normal. Bonito, eu o vi de relance enquanto saía da escola. Parece com a mãe.

Ainda que tonto, sentindo a cabeça pesar uma tonelada, sufocado e com as vistas embaçadas, Baekhyun ainda conseguiu esboçar um sorriso.

— Ah... Um menino. Eu... — Fungou. — Chanyeol, eu... Eu...

— Tudo bem, tudo bem. — Havia algo na voz de Chanyeol que se parecia muito com carinho, algo que ele preferiu fingir que não percebera, algo do qual Baekhyun quis fugir com todas as forças, mas  _não podia._ — Queria poder ter boas notícias para poder completar isso, mas... Feliz aniversário, Baekhyun.

E foi a gota d’água. Ouviram-se gritos de desgosto, solavancos de dor e o escorrer das lágrimas pela face de Baekhyun, que, fora de si, não conseguia parar. Sentia-se afogado em tristeza, como se mãos apertassem o seu pescoço e sufocassem suas esperanças, e quando a portinhola se abriu, revelando pela primeira vez não uma bandeja, mas sim a mão de Chanyeol, enfiada até o meio do braço pela pequena abertura, Baekhyun mal pensou. Apertou-a entre as suas, bebeu do calor da pele, do suor da palma e sentiu-se vivo, talvez um pouco mais lúcido, mais afogado no vício, e também consolado. Como se houvesse alguém ali consigo, como se pudesse acreditar, por um segundo, que não estava sozinho e completamente abandonado como o dizia a realidade.

Como se aquele fosse algum outro momento, em algum outro lugar, dentro de outra circunstância diferente.

— Obrigado, Chanyeol — soluçou depois do que pareceram eras. A cabeça doía e o nariz, congestionado, não facilitava as coisas, mas havia um peso a menos sobre seus ombros. — Obrigado mesmo, eu...

— Tudo bem, eu já disse. — A mão de Chanyeol apertou a sua com força. — Tudo bem, Baekhyun. Tudo bem.

 

.

 

— Desculpa por ter feito todo aquele escândalo — disse Baekhyun quando Chanyeol veio lhe trazer a primeira refeição do dia seguinte. — Não era para ter sido assim, mas...

— Eu já disse que tudo bem, não disse? — A voz de Chanyeol tinha um quê de censura. — Tudo bem. Pareciam pessoas importantes pra você, é normal ficar triste, acho. — Hesitou. — Doze de maio, hoje. Sua comida.

A portinhola foi destrancada e a refeição, empurrada para dentro, mas o cardápio do dia não era sopa, macarrão, pão duro, carne com gosto de sola de sapato ou purê de batata grudento. Ao invés, o que havia ali era um sanduíche enorme, com dois bifes, queijo, creme, maionese e todas aquelas coisas que Baekhyun só podia admirar nas propagandas que via nas ruas, e, ao seu lado, um pacote fechado de balas de caramelo. A comida parecia fresca, reluzindo gordura e óleo como apenas fast foods podem fazer, e Baekhyun, apesar de seu estômago inquieto, franziu o cenho.

— O que é isso, Chanyeol?

— Comida, ué.

— Sim, mas... o quê é isso?

Chanyeol demorou mais de um minuto para responder; quando o fez, parecia quase defensivo:

— Comida, eu já disse. Pra você. Tá que você um EXO e EXO nem é gente, mas meu coração não é assim tão ruim, sabe? Eu posso me comover ao ver pessoas chorarem, acredite ou não. Aí comprei comida... E essa bala aí da qual você não larga de jeito nenhum.

Baekhyun sentiu seus lábios se curvarem sem permissão.

— A bala que você me deu.

— Eu já disse que não te dei nenhuma bala, Baekhyun, não fica insistindo. Come logo essa droga.

O hambúrguer parecia chamá-lo e Baekhyun, após um dar de ombros, resolveu não negar a si mesmo o que tanto ele quanto seu estômago queriam; pegou o pão, apreciou o cheiro, a textura, assistiu hipnotizado ao escorrer do creme pelas laterais, fechou os olhos e enfim, depois de todo aquele ritual, mordeu-o pela primeira vez.

— Hm... — gemeu de gosto. — Isso é muito gostoso! — exclamou, a boca cheia de comida. — Muito, muito, muito... — Mastigou-o bem devagarinho como se isso fosse, de alguma forma, prolongar o sabor em sua boca. — Como vocês conseguem comer outras coisas?

Chanyeol riu.

— Que animação, Baekhyun. Parece que nunca comeu um sanduíche antes.

— Mas eu nunca comi mesmo. Tô muito acostumado a comer lixo, comida estragada e coisa pequena roubada de supermercado, sabe?

— Ah...

Por alguns minutos, nenhum dos dois falou mais nada, Chanyeol por sabia lá que motivo, Baekhyun por estar muito ocupado devorando o sanduíche em dentadas modestas. Não sabia quanto teria a chance de comer algo tão gostoso novamente — se é que teria — e prolongou a refeição até que não houvesse mais jeito, engolindo o último pedaço com sensações mistas de saciamento e saudade.

Não abriu o pacote de balas de caramelo, porém; apenas abraçou-o contra o peito, sentindo-se relaxado e contente.

— Obrigado, Chanyeol.

— Você tem me dito muito isso, ultimamente.

— É porque você tem merecido.

Chanyeol deu uma risadinha.

— De nada, Baekhyun.

 

>><<

 

Taehyung não gostava da jornada; considerava as distâncias grandes demais e reclamava de dor com frequência, alegando falta de costume, desculpa da qual Baekhyun sinceramente não duvidava. As primeiras viagens que fizera com Kyungsoo e Tao tinham parecido uma aventura aos seus olhos infantis e, assim, iludido pelo sabor da novidade, Baekhyun as suportara com decoro; quando as jornadas se tornaram rotina e seus pés, cada vez mais grossos, porém, Baekhyun se lembrava ter admitido derrota muitas e muitas vezes.

E assim, Baekhyun era indulgente.

— Não é a terceira vez que você pede para a gente parar e descansar só hoje, menino? — perguntou, escorrendo as costas pela arvore até se sentar próximo ao garoto deitado no chão. — Está muito fraco.

— Meus pés doem, Baekhyun. Não seja desagradável.

— Seus pés  _sempre_ doem. Por que você não cura essas pranchas aí e a gente segue em frente?

— Por que os pés são a manifestação de um cansaço presente na minha alma, Baekhyun. Posso curar meus pés, não o meu desânimo.

Baekhyun mostrou a língua.

— Idiota. — Fechou os olhos e inspirou o cheiro de terra molhada que se insinuava pelo ar. — Achei que você estivesse super ansioso para chegar em Incheon e encontrar seus amigos.

— Eu quero chegar em Incheon e encontrar meus amigos, mas você está se esquecendo do fato de que eu não faço a menor ideia de onde eles estão. Estou indo para procurar. Então, não, não estou ansioso o suficiente para ignorar o meu desânimo. Para de falar bobagem.

— Se você não sabe onde eles estão, por que está indo?

Não houve resposta e Baekhyun já tinha aceitado que pisara em terreno proibido quando Taehyung virou-se de lado para encarar o movimento circular de seus indicadores no chão e:

— Nós éramos melhores amigos, eu, o Jimin e o Yoongi. Eles eram irmãos e eu e Yoongi éramos namoradinhos, na verdade. Aquela coisa de dar as mãos e ficar dando bitocas um na boca do outro escondido. Eu amava muito os dois — começou, sem emoção. — A mãe deles me amava também. Mas aí o pai deles recebeu uma promoção para ir trabalhar em Incheon e eles me avisaram que iam ter que mudar. Fiquei arrasado, cheguei em casa querendo chorar e aí a minha mãe me deu a notícia de que meu cachorro tinha comido um sapo e estava morrendo. — Parou, fechou os olhos, respirou fundo. — Eu curei o cachorro. — Sorriu fraco. — Curei o cachorro... na frente da minha mãe. Eu nem sabia que eu podia fazer isso. Ela era a maior ativista anti-exo que você podia conhecer... — Sua voz começou a tremer. — Resumo da obra: ela chamou a polícia pra me levar embora na mesma semana. Nem tive como me despedir dos meninos.

Baekhyun se arrependeu de ter perguntado.

— Oh.

— Oh. — Taehyung riu seco. — Me levaram pra uma das Unidades de Isolamento de Seoul. Isso faz cinco anos... Eu nem sei se eles estão mais em Incheon, mas a verdade é que eu não tenho outra opção, sabe? Não tenho outra opção além de ir lá e tentar. O que mais eu iria fazer? Ficar andando em círculos e esperar a polícia me pegar de novo?

Baekhyun abriu a boca, mas descobriu que não tinha nada para dizer, e a fechou. Taehyung, após encará-lo fixamente por alguns segundos, virou-lhe as costas.

Dormiram.

— E você? — perguntou Taehyung na noite seguinte.

Baekhyun franziu o cenho.

— Eu o que, menino?

— O que você está fazendo aqui? Me levando para Incheon, digo. O que você vai fazer lá?

Estavam deitados de frente um para o outro dentro do galpão em ruínas que haviam escolhido invadir para aquela noite e a metade intacta do rosto de Taehyung brilhava sob as nesgas de luz que vinham do teto, dando-lhe o aspecto etéreo de uma criança; Baekhyun, brincando com a bala de caramelo entre os dedos e pensando numa resposta, encarou-lhe por um longo tempo.

— Não sei — disse enfim, dando de ombros. — Eu meio que já aceitei que nunca vou encontrar o que estou procurando, então... Sei lá. Por que não? Continuar andando em círculos esperando a polícia me pegar de novo, como você disse? Isso vai acontecer uma hora ou outra. Então pelo menos que eu vá com a consciência de ter feito algo útil para variar... Sei lá. Não sei.

— Hm... — Taehyung processou aquilo por um instante. — E o que você está procurando?

Baekhyun respirou fundo.

— O El Dorado.

Taehyung arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Mas isso não é lenda da urbana inventada para o governo fazer piada da cara dos EXO? Quer dizer, isso é mentira, não é? Achei que você fosse lerdo, mas lerdo o suficiente para ir atrás de uma mentira, Baekhyun?

Baekhyun abriu um sorriso que era todo dentes e nenhum sentimento.

—  _Exatamente._

— Ah.

— Idiota, não?

— Não, Baekhyun, eu...

— Vai dormir, menino — interrompeu Baekhyun, negando com a cabeça. — Não fica se engasgando aí para explicar nada não. Amanhã o dia vai ser bem comprido.

Taehyung arregalou os olhos, mas Baekhyun, sem mais dedicar-lhe um olhar, virou-lhe as costas, e tudo o que se ouviu foi o barulho de um suspiro profundo antes que o silêncio tomasse conta do ambiente.

Dormiram.

 

.

 

Baekhyun, em uma tendência contrária ao senso comum, costumava gostar dos bairros intitulados favelas pela sociedade; além deles, não havia nenhum outro lugar onde dois garotos vestidos em farrapos e sujos da cabeça aos pés de poeira, como o estavam Baekhyun e Taehyung, conseguissem caminhar sem serem perseguidos. A pobreza e decadência das ruas, a massa de mendigos e os índices de violência incentivavam as pessoas a não perguntarem; no meio da massa de marginalizados, todos tinham o mesmo rosto, e a sensação de ser apenas mais um era quase acolhedora.

Isso até alguém começar a gritar.

— Baekhyun — disse Taehyung, parando e forçando Baekhyun a fazer o mesmo ao segurá-lo pelo pulso. — Tem alguém gritando de dor.

Baekhyun deu de ombros.

— Eu ouvi. — Estavam no meio do distrito periférico de Bucheon e a rua, cheia de passantes, parecia congelada, todos olhando uns para os outros enquanto os lamentos se estendiam por longos segundos. Fumaça começou a preencher o ar. — A essa altura, Taehyung, acho que todo mundo da rua já ouviu... Vamos logo.

Usando a mão que o parara, Baekhyun puxou Taehyung para que começassem a andar novamente, mas o menino resistiu com um franzir de sobrancelhas.

— A gente não pode deixar isso assim.

Baekhyun revirou os olhos.

— Claro que podemos, menino — grunhiu. — Não somos super-heróis para sair salvando todas as pessoas que se fodem por aí. Anda logo ou vão começar a desconfiar e aí quem estará fodido seremos  _nós._

Houve mais um grito, acompanhado de um apelo por misericórdia que fez os cabelos de Baekhyun se arrepiarem — o coração apertado dentro do peito, os olhos fechados para se manter firme em sua decisão. Sentia o suor frio escorrer pelo pescoço e puxou o braço de Taehyung novamente, conseguindo arrastá-lo por alguns passos antes que o menino desse um tranco na mão e jogasse, do nada, todo o peso do corpo contra o seu.

Baekhyun tropeçou e caiu de bunda no cão, xingando consigo mesmo e olhando sem entender para Taehyung, que o encarou de volta por um instante, respirando rápido, e então começou a correr na direção de onde vinham os berros. Baekhyun, após praguejar todos os palavrões que conhecia e inventar mais alguns, o seguiu.

Conseguiu alcançá-lo em poucos minutos, mas Taehyung escapou de suas tentativas de agarre até que ambos finalmente parassem em frente ao grande muro de concreto que, a julgar pela altura dos gritos, pela cortina grossa de fumaça e pela possibilidade de identificar outros sons — um grupo de pessoas murmurando em harmonia —, era a única coisa a separá-los da fonte de todo aquele escarcéu.

— Me ajuda a escalar — ordenou Taehyung, medindo a extensão da parede com os olhos.

— Menino, você está louco? Quer que a gente morra também? Não tem amor próprio e tá disposto a sair se sacrificando por quem você nem conhe-

— Eu me sacrifiquei por você — interrompeu Taehyung, inclinando-se para encarar Baekhyun bem de perto. Havia certa dureza em seus olhos. — Sacrifiquei pra te levar para aquela merda de esgoto e me sacrifiquei de novo para curar você e vou me sacrificar por essa pessoa, quem quer que seja, porque é a minha vida e se me é dada a escolha do que fazer, então eu vou fazer o que eu quiser, tudo bem? — sibilou. — E você também tem a escolha de agir como o covarde que é ou então me ajudar a escalar a droga desse muro para eu entender o que está acontecendo. O que vai ser? Não temos tempo, Baekhyun!

Baekhyun quis esganá-lo.

— Sobe aí, moleque — ordenou de má vontade ao agachar-se e montar uma concha com as mãos, fazendo careta quando Taehyung sorriu como a criança que era. — E se falar desse jeito comigo de novo, eu  _cego_ você, tudo bem? Me respeita, pirralho de merda.

Taehyung mostrou-lhe a língua, mas obedeceu. Foram gastas algumas tentativas para que Baekhyun colocasse Taehyung e mais algumas para que ele próprio o escalasse também; na altura em que os dois conseguiram subir, os gritos estavam decaindo para choramingos débeis, e foi necessária apenas uma olhada para que se entendesse o por quê.

Baekhyun levou a mão à boca, abafando nela um grito, e seu estômago reclamou de náusea e repulsa; estavam frente a um bairro de luxo e, no quintal da mansão que era delimitada pelo muro, havia um homem amarrado a um mastro em cima de uma enorme fogueira. Vinte pessoas o rodeavam, formando um círculo com suas mãos dadas e misturando suas vozes em um mantra hipnótico:

—  _Nós somos os filhos de Deus, a raça superior. Nós somos os filhos de Deus, os escolhidos. Nós somos os filhos de Deus e nenhuma raça enviada pelo demônio nos subjugará, porque somos os filhos de Deus, e ele é conosco. Onde Deus existe, o mal se expurga; onde Deus existe, o mal queima. Onde Deus existe... O demônio grita de desespero. Nós somos os filhos de Deus, a raça superior..._

A cena do homem cedendo aos poucos para a inconsciência, as pernas completamente carbonizadas, era fascinante em seu horror; Baekhyun se sentia incapaz de desviar os olhos e se assustou quando Taehyung sacudiu-o para fora de seu transe, aperto do menino em seus ombros sendo a única coisa a impedi-lo de cair no chão.

— Baekhyun, acorda — sussurrou. — Faz ele brilhar.

— Eu... O quê?

— O homem queimado, Baekhyun. Faz ele brilhar. Com força.

— Mas o que...

— Baekhyun — insistiu Taehyung, o tom firme e gentil ao mesmo tempo. — Só faz ele brilhar. E confia em mim. Vai dar tudo certo.

Ainda se sentindo ligeiramente fora do ar, Baekhyun obedeceu.

E se arrependeu.

 

.

 

A sequência de acontecimentos foi rápida o suficiente para Baekhyun não se lembrar da maior parte; tinha em mente o momento suicida onde Taehyung investira contra vinte pessoas de mãos vazias e também o instante onde o homem, brilhando forte o suficiente para se assemelhar a um pequeno sol, assustou a todos, que começaram a se dispersar em um coro de desespero. O resto foi um borrão que misturava a corrida pelas ruas ricas do condomínio com um homem desmaiado nos braços, o barulho das sirenes da policia, o ranger de um portão se abrindo, o puxar das mãos de uma mulher estranha e uma sequência de frases urgentes, como:

— Vocês podem salvá-lo?

— Vocês podem salvar o Joonmyun? Algum de vocês?

Memórias nubladas; daquele evento, a única lembrança realmente nítida de Baekhyun consistiu nos pesadelos que o assediaram tão logo fechou os olhos, onde ele era queimado vivo e Kyungsoo o rodeava, gritando impropérios que envolviam sua covardia e fraqueza.

O Baekhyun do sonho dizia que não, debatia-se, uivava de dor, mas, tal como o da vida real, não era burro — porque Baekhyun sabia, sim. De tudo.

E fugia, fugia, fugia...

 

.

 

— Você sabe o nome dela? — perguntou Baekhyun no dia seguinte, observando Taehyung trabalhar no corpo do homem sobre a cama. Joonmyun, se o borrão de suas lembranças fosse confiável. — Da mulher que botou a gente aqui dentro?

— Não? — Taehyung o encarou sobre o ombro. — Ela não disse muito. Só colocou a gente aqui no quarto e disse que somos bem vindos para ficar até ele estar bem... Eu chequei, a porta está trancada. Não sei se foi inteligente trancar ele com a gente aqui, ela nem nos conhece... Mas eu realmente posso salvá-lo, então ela deu sorte. — Indicou, com o queixo, uma mesinha no canto do quarto com água e comida. — Deixou isso aí para nós, também.

Baekhyun encarou os alimentos e, após um segundo de hesitação, venceu a distância que o separava da mesa, enfiando na boca três biscoitos de uma vez só e gemendo de prazer.

— Se isso estiver envenenado — resmungou de boca cheia —, pelo menos vou morrer de barriga cheia e feliz.

— Não está. Pelo menos eu comi hoje de manhã e estou bem vivo até agora. Tem um banheiro ali no canto, também... Tenho revezado. Comer, cochilar, ir no banheiro, beber água, curar. Já quase consegui consertar as queimaduras que ele deu no pulmão e no nariz. — Respirou fundo, parecendo orgulhoso de si mesmo. — Depois vou trabalhar nas pernas.

Baekhyun encheu a mão com mais alguns biscoitos e se aproximou da cama, encarando a extensão de pele carbonizada nas pernas de Joonmyun com incerteza.

— Tem certeza que isso até tem conserto?

— Tem. Estou ficando melhor nisso. Acho que ele fica bom em dois dias... Demorei uma semana para curar você, então é um avanço. É bem capaz que não sobre nem cicatriz.

— Se você consegue tirar a cicatriz dele, então por que ainda tem essa daí na sua cara? — Mal pensou no que estava dizendo e, tão logo as palavras abandonaram sua boca, quis pegá-las de volta; levou as mãos aos lábios e deu um passo para trás. — Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, eu...

Taehyung arregalou os olhos, mas após assistir Baekhyun tropeçar em suas palavras, suavizou a expressão. Balançou a cabeça algumas vezes para si mesmo.

— Não, Baekhyun. Para. Tudo bem. É uma pergunta válida... Eu acho. — Foi subindo o tom de voz até que Baekhyun se calasse; quando conseguiu o que queria, sorriu fraco. — Só... não é uma história bonita. Senta aqui. — Deu alguns tapinhas no espaço ao seu lado da cama, o qual Baekhyun ocupou após um instante de titubeação. — Vou te contando enquanto termino de curar o nariz dele. Enfim.

— Não precisa se não quiser, eu não devia ter pergunt-

— Eu já te contei que eu fui para uma das unidades de isolamento de Seoul, certo? — interrompeu Taehyung casualmente. Baekhyun confirmou com a cabeça. — Pois bem. Minha mãe era muito católica, eu cresci nessa tradição... E acho que não existe lugar mais próximo da noção de inferno do que aquele, sabe?

Fez-se um silêncio pesado sobre os ombros de Baekhyun, que se apressou para preenchê-lo com  _qualquer coisa:_

— Eu entrei no camburão para ser levado para uma... Mas nunca cheguei lá. Foi logo no início, sabe?

Taehyung, como quem acorda de um sonho, sobressaltou-se e riu sem humor.

— Sorte a sua. Quando a gente chega lá, eles analisam a gente. Idade, tamanho, força... E somos divididos. Então trabalhamos, trabalhamos, trabalhamos... E, quando não damos conta de trabalhar mais... — Respirou fundo. — Tem uns casos de uns meninos que sumiram. Quem tenta se fazer de rebelde e é pego também... O nosso maior medo lá dentro era sumir, porque nunca soubemos se os meninos que eram levados morriam ou, sei lá... Não sei. Não gosto de pensar nisso.

— Mas e os poderes de vocês?

— Tinha uma droga... Na comida, na água... Ninguém conseguia usar os próprios poderes — explicou Taehyung. — Eles diziam que a nossa doença não tinha cura, mas tinha tratamento. Enfim. Os meninos mais velhos tentavam resistir, às vezes. Teve um dia que me colocaram para limpar o celeiro sozinho, porque uns povo do governo tinham visitado a UI e eles iam praticar hipismo. Aí eu fui limpar o celeiro. Aí vieram uns meninos, que não sabiam que eu estava lá dentro, e botaram fogo no celeiro e trancaram. Eu fiquei lá preso... Sufocando... Quando finalmente notaram o incêndio, ele foi controlado, mas eu era a única pessoa que estava lá dentro, então a culpa ficou sendo automaticamente minha. O cara esfregou minha cara contra a porta do celeiro... Que era de metal.

A dor da memória atacou Baekhyun como se fosse sua própria e ele gemeu, as feições se contorcendo em uma careta.

— Disseram que eu tinha sido tão burro que eu nem sequer merecia ser levado. Me deixaram com a cara queimada e não moveram um dedo para ajudar isso a curar. Eu cicatrizei na base da fé e da ajuda dos meninos... Os verdadeiros responsáveis pelo incêndio vieram me pedir perdão e disseram que me deviam uma, um negócio no qual eu não acreditei até esse mês, quando a MAMA invadiu a unidade onde eu estava. Eles me ajudaram a fugir no meio da bagunça, mesmo tendo ficado para trás, e é uma sensação engraçada, sabe. — Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. — Eu me sinto...

Não continuou, engolindo um soluço, e Baekhyun, após um instante de intensa discussão consigo mesmo, puxou-o para seu colo, onde Taehyung chorou e gritou por vários minutos antes de se levantar, os olhos inchados, e voltar ao trabalho de curar Joonmyun.

Nenhum dos dois disse mais nada.

 

>><<

 

A próxima refeição foi sopa, mas Baekhyun ainda tinha as balas de caramelo e comeu sem reclamar enquanto ouvia Chanyeol ler as manchetes do dia, tirando o gosto de cola de sua língua ao devorar balas como pipocas. Tinham recheio de chocolate, aquelas, e ele se derretia em sua língua de um modo que lhe causava uma sensação ao mesmo tempo preguiçosa e engraçada.

— Como você consegue essas coisas?

Chanyeol considerou a pergunta por um momento.

— Consigo o quê?

— Essas comidas! Como você conseguiu me entregar isso impune?

— Ah... Não consegui. Mas minha mãe é a diretora daqui da unidade e isso me dá algumas vantagens. Todo mundo me detesta, mas eu não deixo de ser filho da chefe e todos me engolem muito calmamente — explicou Chanyeol após um instante de consideração. — Por exemplo, essas conversas que a gente tem... só são permitidas porque sou eu. Ou todo o resto. Enfim. É a única vantagem, na verdade.

— Como assim? Ser filho da chefe parece ótimo.

— Seria, mas eu detesto minha mãe e ela me detesta de volta, então não é.

Baekhyun fez uma careta.

— Ah... — E quando a quietude se estendeu: — Por quê?

— Bem... — começou Chanyeol, o tom incerto. — Ok. Minha mãe me criou sozinha, meu pai morreu na Guerra Fria quando eu era só um bebê. Aquela história clichê, sabe? Aí ela voltou pra casa da minha avó para criar eu e minha irmã e eu botei fogo na casa um dia. Quase matei minha avó sufocada, a minha irmã ficou com uma cicatriz feia na mão, os álbuns de fotos com a minha mãe com o meu pai foram destruídos, enfim... Deu ruim, deu muito ruim.

Baekhyun franziu o cenho consigo mesmo.

— Sua mãe te odeia por causa de um negócio que você fez quando era criança pequena?

— Ela me odeia por tudo o que eu sou, na verdade. Essa não foi a última vez em que eu botei fogo na casa, sabe? E isso foi só o começo. E eu odeio de volta por que, né, que opção eu tenho? Nunca estava bom o suficiente para ela. — O tom subiu algumas oitavas. — Minha mãe foi uma das maiores ativistas a favor da Lei Luhan que você pode conhecer, é sério, ela trabalhou pra isso por  _anos,_ foi até recompensada pelo governo com a direção desse centro aqui, e enquanto isso, ela ficava em casa me dizendo “ei, você não quer ser como essas pessoas, quer?”, “você não quer morrer, quer?”, “olha eles, são criancinhas ruins, você quer ser uma criancinha ruim?”. Ela nunca encostou um dedo em mim, mas nem precisava? Cago de medo dela na mesma proporção em que não agüento vê-la na minha frente.

Baekhyun largou o pacote de balas pro lado.

— Isso não faz sentido, Chanyeol. Por que ficar te comparando com EXOs?

— EXOs eram o que ela conhecia de mais baixo e sujo e horrível, então fazia muito sentido ela me comparar com eles porque nada que eu fazia estava bom, entende? Me atazanava, não perdoava qualquer errinho que eu cometesse, tentou me socar num colégio interno, até, mas minha avó impediu. Nunca me deixou trabalhar direito, nem ser independente. Quando tive idade suficiente, me botou para vigiar as celas desse lugar. Não sou nem mesmo necessário, sabe? Minha função aqui é muito substituível, poderia perfeitamente ser feita por outra pessoa. Eu não tenho as chaves das celas, nem nada, fico o dia escorregando bandejas por portilholas e sentindo tédio.

— Mas pra que isso tudo?

— Pra me castigar. Para dar um exemplo. “Olha o que acontece com todos os que me desobedecem, Chanyeol”. — A voz tremia um pouco. — Quer que eu assista a todos morrerem, que doa em mim, também, como dói neles. Que eu me apegue...

Baekhyun já não entendia mais nada.

— Chanyeol, você não está fazendo o men-

— O que eu já fiz.

Silêncio.

— Quê?

— Eu já fiz, né? Já me apeguei. E tá aí a sua resposta: é por isso que eu consigo te trazer comida, te dar bala, conversar com você, porque é exatamente isso o que ela quer. Quando você for, Baekhyun, porque você vai!, vai doer igual o  _inferno._ E ela vai rir da minha cara. — Suspirou. — Eu não sei muito sobre você ou sobre as despedidas que você fez, mas eu sei como é observar pessoas morrerem, Baekhyun, uma atrás da outra, e não fazer nada para ajudar.

Baekhyun suou de nervoso e, sentindo-se à beira de um precipício, fez a única coisa que sabia: acovardou-se.

— Não é você que diz que EXO não é gente?

Chanyeol riu sem humor e, quando sua voz voltou a soar, estava ao mesmo tempo mais baixa e próxima, como se ele estivesse sussurrando contra a porta:

— E não é. Mas se for parar para pensar... Quem de nós é, na verdade? — Riu e continuou, a voz já de volta ao volume distância normais: — Come suas balas, Baekhyun., e vamos deixar esse assunto para lá. Não há nada que você possa fazer... Muito menos eu.

— Não... — começou Baekhyun, impedindo-se no meio do caminho. — Deixa pra lá.

E o silêncio, mais uma vez, dominou o ambiente.

 

.

 

— 15 de maio — leu Chanyeol. —  _Menina desaparecida nas imediações de Busan é reencontrada; Mijoo, de apenas 14 anos, fugiu para “ter um pouco de liberdade” e “curtir a vida”._

Baekhyun deu risada.

— Não acredito que reencontraram a menina — exclamou, incrédulo, roendo as laterais do pão sem muito cuidado. — Aquele desespero todo falando que ela tinha sido levada por um EXO... É sempre bom ver eles quebrarem a cara.

— 14 anos e já sabe o que é bom, está melhor que eu e você juntos — troçou Chanyeol. — Já sabe que o negócio é fugir, mesmo, que não tem nada aqui pra gente. A matéria diz que ela foi pra cidade vizinha e que estava em um motel com uma... namorada! Vish... — Assobiou. — Espero que não dê nada de ruim para ela. Fugiu de casa, botou todo mundo louco atrás dela, foi pra um motel, e ninguém vai pro motel pra rezar um terço... E com uma menina!

Baekhyun revirou os olhos.

— Melhor que eu e você juntos o escambau, fale só por você. Se eu pudesse, estaria bem longe daqui a essa altura. Só não fujo porque não tem mesmo como? Principalmente agora, que eu estou sem meus poderes. — Suspirou. — Fugir foi o que eu fiz a minha vida inteira. Se eu encontrasse essa menina, daria umas boas aulas para ela e ela nunca mais seria encontrada.

— _Você_  foi encontrado.

— Fui, mas você está se esquecendo do fato de que eu quis assim. Eu já disse e repito, estou aqui por vontade de própria. — Roeu mais um pouco do pão e finalmente desistiu, jogando a bandeja no chão com um ruído seco. — E eu finalmente tinha descoberto a chave para me colocar fora desse país miserável, acredita?

Chanyeol arquejou.

— Eu não entendo. Por quê?

— Eu já disse, é o tipo de decisão que você só entende o quanto vale a pena na hora de fazer. Sacrificar tudo parece uma burrice tão grande quando você pensa nisso de fora, mas... Não é, acredita. Inclusive acho que me arrependeria se tivesse agido diferente. Então aqui estamos.

— Isso não entra na minha cabeça.

Baekhyun deu de ombros para o nada, girando a bala de caramelo entre seus dedos.

— Não precisa entrar. Você tem tudo, por que iria querer sacrificar alguma coisa? Eu não tinha nada além de uma informação que eu nem sabia se era verdadeira, apesar de acreditar nela, e a minha liberdade de merda. Foi um sacrifício, sim, mas se você por pensar que a coisa mais valiosa que eu devo perder nisso vai ser a vida... Até que eu estou saindo no lucro? — Riu. — Você não. Você tem uma vida... mesmo. Nome, liberdade... sonhos. Essas coisas.

— Pois se engana você — retrucou Chanyeol, petulante. — Meu sonho é ir fugir dessa vida de merda.

— E por que não foge? — Baekhyun gesticulou para as paredes. — Você é adulto, certo? Maior de idade e dono das próprias faculdades mentais, certo? É só ir embora, Chanyeol. Não tem muito segredo.

— Tem  _muito_  segredo.

— Tem?

— Tem. — A voz de Chanyeol transbordava enfado. — Minha mãe. Ela não vai me deixar ir. Se eu for embora, ela me traz de volta e vai fazer da minha vida um inferno muito pior do que ela já é. Não há lugar para onde eu possa ir onde ela não vá me encontrar. Eu tenho a impressão de que ela está em todo lugar, às vezes.

— A lógica da fuga, Chanyeol, é ter alguém te perseguindo — explicou Baekhyun como quem fala com uma criança. — Se não tem, então não é fuga. Você só precisa fazer  _direito._

— Você não conhece a minha mãe.

Deu de ombros.

— A sua mãe também não me conhece, estamos quites. — Escutou Chanyeol disfarçar a risada em um acesso de tosse e sorriu consigo mesmo. — Chanyeol, se você quer ir embora, então  _vai._ Se ela te trouxer de volta...

— Ela me mata, Baekhyun.  _Literalmente._ Ou pior, destrói a minha vida.

— Você tem medo de morrer?

A resposta veio de bate-pronto:

— Você não tem?

O silêncio se estendeu por todo o tempo de vários minutos que Chanyeol levou deixar o assunto para lá e começar mais uma vez, baixo o suficiente para ser quase um murmúrio:

— Como era?

— O quê?

— A fuga. Seus dias fugindo antes de... você vir para cá.

— Horríveis — rebateu Baekhyun sem pensar; após um instante de reflexão, porém, complementou: — Mas olha, eu tinha meus amigos, e estávamos sempre juntos. Era como ter uma família, e mesmo que fosse pavoroso na maior parte das vezes, tive momentos bons com eles. Até sinto saudade, às vezes.

— Eles... os que você me pediu pra investigar sobre eles para você?

Baekhyun titubeou durante um minuto.

— Sim — admitiu por fim. — Éramos um bom time.

— E por que você não continuou com eles?

— Porque fui burro — mais uma resposta imediata e Chanyeol riu, Baekhyun fazendo uma careta para a porta. — Devia ter ido, devia mesmo. Não que eu me arrependa, mas se me dessem a chance, seria mais corajoso.

— Então você entende alguma coisa sobre ser um covarde.

— Eu sei  _tudo_ sobre ser um covarde, Chanyeol — ironizou, dando uma risadinha. — Eu sou  _a covardia_ em forma de pessoa. E minha função nesse mundo é impedir as pessoas de cometerem as mesmas burrices que eu continuo cometendo, uma atrás da outra.

— Como se deixar ser preso pra ficar mofando em uma cela, por exemplo?

Baekhyun revirou os olhos.

— Você não desiste, hein? Azar o seu que eu também não. — Suspirou. — Eu já disse, Chanyeol: essa foi a melhor decisão que eu já tomei.

 

.

 

Naquele mesmo dia, deitado em sua cama e olhando pro teto branco, Baekhyun se pegou pensando pela primeira vez na aparência de Chanyeol. Tinham se visto uma vez, mas Baekhyun, drogado e quase inconsciente, lembrava-se de pouco mais que detalhes: os cabelos vermelhos, a linha fina dos lábios contraídos, o peso da mão contra a sua, a respiração em sua orelha. Não havia nada de conclusivo ao que pudesse se agarrar e, pendido naquele limbo, Baekhyun tentou criar para si algum porto seguro.

Chanyeol teria covinhas ao rir? Seus olhos se contrairiam, tal faziam os de Kyungsoo? Curvaria-se graças à falta de ar como Tao? Seria expressivo como sua voz o era ou esconderia todas as suas emoções em uma máscara, como Baekhyun tentara tantos e tantos anos fazer sem nenhum sucesso? Sua imaginação fervilhava, pintando miscelâneas de curiosidade, ânsia e ódio; Baekhyun não conseguia abandonar o próprio desejo e se odiava por isso com todo o seu ser.

Já não conseguia mais falar em vício — parecia agora uma palavra boba, ingênua, sem significado. Havia muito piores como, por exemplo, dependência — e Baekhyun, eternamente à deriva, pulando de cais em cais para se agarrar a cada porto seguro como se fosse o último, perguntou-se, não pela primeira vez, não pela última, quando tempo a vida levaria para tirar aquela harmonia de si para jogá-lo novamente às tempestades. Era algo com o qual já devia ter se acostumado, ciclos de anestesia e dor, mas o que sentia é que nunca estaria preparado para a próxima vez.

Que ia chegar — porque ela sempre, sempre chegava.

 

>><<

 

O nome da mulher era Irene e ela tinha olhos de pedra.

— Qual o seu nome, garoto? — perguntou, após chamá-lo para fora do quarto, trancar novamente a porta e então conduzi-lo a uma espécie de hall. Tudo cheirava a dinheiro e desinfetante, coisas às quais Baekhyun não estava muito acostumado; precisou de todo o autocontrole para não fazer cara feia. — O do menino eu já sei.

A voz era dura como pedra, também; Baekhyun se encolheu alguns centímetros no sofá.

— Baekhyun, madame.

— Como está o Joonmyun?

— Bem, madame — respondeu, sem entender muito bem porque ela estava perguntando aquilo a ele e não ao próprio Taehyung. — Quase curado.

— Ótimo. O menino está se alimentando bem? Não posso tê-lo desmaiando antes de curar Joonmyun.

— Está sim, madame. — Abriu a boca, fechou-a e, após um segundo, abriu-a novamente. Que se danasse. — Não é pouco inteligente continuar mantendo-o aqui se as pessoas que colocaram ele na fogueira são literalmente seus vizinhos, madame? Quer dizer, Taehyung vai curá-lo, mas do que adianta se o inimigo mora aqui do lado?

Isso arrancou de Irene o primeiro riso da tarde; pequeno e tenso, mas ainda assim um riso.

— Ah, garoto, sua lógica até que não é ruim, mas fique tranqüilo. Eles não vão mexer com meu marido novamente. As pessoas às vezes se deixam levar um pouco pelo próprio fanatismo religioso, mas nada que quantias razoáveis de dinheiro não consigam resolver... Eles vão pagar por esse mal entendido.

— Mal entendido?

— Sim. — Ela bateu os dedos contra o braço do sofá, parecendo entediada. — Ouviram um boato de que o Joonmyun era um EXO com o poder de dobrar a água e esse único boato foi motivo o suficiente para que o seqüestrassem. Não que estivessem completamente errados, mas...

— Se ele tivesse o poder de água — interrompeu Baekhyun, sem se conter —, não teria sido capaz ele mesmo de apagar a fogueira ao invés de passar por todo esse sofrimento?

— Exatamente, garoto. Ele não fez isso porque ele não possui poder nenhum. — Irene sorriu um pouco, gotículas de água surgindo no ar em volta de seus dedos, e quando todo o líquido foi jogado contra si, fresco como os borrifos de água vindos de uma boa tempestade, Baekhyun fechou os olhos em apreciação. —  _Eu_  possuo. Provavelmente algum curioso viu o momento o momento em que eu salvei nossa filha de morrer afogada na piscina e interpretou tudo errado. Não sei. As pessoas conseguem ser mortalmente fofoqueiras quando possuem dinheiro demais e coisas para fazer de menos. — Deu de ombros. — Mas não foi por isso que te chamei aqui.

Baekhyun congelou no mesmo lugar.

— Não?

— Não. Na minha conversa com o outro menino, com o que está curando meu marido... — Irene inclinou-se para frente no sofá, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e então o rosto nas mãos. — Ele mencionou sua procura pelo El Dorado.

— Tenho certeza que ele me disse que vocês não tinham conversado quase nada...

— E eu tenho certeza de que ele mentiu para você. — Ela deu uma risadinha. — Eu não sou uma mulher muito boa, Baekhyun, vou admitir. Já vi muita coisa... ruim, se for para usar o termo gentil. Mas eu também sou muito justa. Quando fazem algo para mim, eu me vejo na obrigação de retribuir. Vocês salvaram meu marido. — Sua voz vacilou um pouco. — Eu cheguei tarde demais para fazer qualquer coisa... Sou grata por isso. Mesmo. Eu poderia te dar muito dinheiro em troca disso, igual prometi dar a Taehyung, mas acho que tenho algo que você vai considerar mais útil... Informação: o El Dorado existe.

Baekhyun recuou como se tivesse levado um tapa, esquecendo-se, por um instante, até mesmo de respirar.

— O quê? — engasgou.

— O El Dorado existe — repetiu Irene. — Não como nessa lenda urbana que o governo usa para ridicularizar os EXO... Mas existe. A Coreia não é o único lugar onde nasceram seres como nós, sabe? Existem lugares no mundo onde nosso tipo não é odiado como é aqui na Coreia... Existe um país. Uma comunidade, na verdade. Com suas próprias leis... E maneiras de acessá-lo — explicou. — Eu o conheci. O país, digo.

Baekhyun engoliu em seco, sentindo um calor gostoso se espalhar por seu corpo e uma vontade de sorrir, contra a qual lutou com todas as forças para franzir as sobrancelhas e questionar, quase petulante:

— Se você o conheceu, o que está fazendo  _aqui_ na Coreia, então?

Irene considerou a questão por um minuto.

— Joonmyun era o filho adotivo dos Oh... Acho que você não vai lembrar deles, devia ser mais novo na época. Mas foi a mãe de Joonmyun que criou o Coreia a favor dos EXO. Não adiantou muito, a Lei Luhan foi aprovada, então ela saiu do país na mesma semana. Sehun, meu cunhado, é um EXO, mas Joonmyun nunca foi. Como ele tinha um EXO na família, porém, a gente via ele sempre lá no Exodus... A comunidade que eu te falei. — Ela sorriu consigo mesma. — Eu e Joonmyun nos apaixonamos, casamos, tivemos uma filha... Mas ela não é um EXO. Não sabemos como funciona a questão da genética, mas concordamos em voltar para a Coreia e criá-la como uma menina normal, por assim dizer, enquanto atuamos para o governo de Exodus como... recrutadores, você pode dizer assim.

Baekhyun tremia como vara verde, apertando as mãos contra o colo até que os nós dos dedos ficassem brancos.

— Se ele fica em outro país, então eu não tenho a menor chance — argumentou, embora não soubesse exatamente com quem o fazia: Irene ou si mesmo. — Olha o meu estado...

— Não trabalhamos com legalidade, Baekhyun. — Havia algo de maldoso no modo como ela piscou as pestanas. — Nosso sistema é um pouco diferente. Presta atenção no que eu vou te explicar agora, é muito importante... Em Incheon, existe uma mulher chamada Krystal...

Baekhyun não apenas ouviu, mas bebeu daquelas palavras, e como gasolina, elas pareceram atiçar o fogo que havia dentro de si.

Ao deitar a cabeça no travesseiro naquela noite, Baekhyun se sentia vivo como nunca antes.

 

.

 

Irene lhes deu roupas, uma bolsa de dinheiro e ordenou que, tão logo Joonmyun levantasse da cama e se declarasse saudável, os meninos saíssem de sua casa. Baekhyun já esperara por aquilo — não era fora primeira vez que ele se vira sendo encarado como um fardo temporário — e não se surpreendeu, não  _com isso;_ a cicatriz de hexágono que Taehyung exibiu nas costas ao se despir para entrar em suas roupas novas cumpriu um papel muito mais efetivo de espantá-lo, arrancando de si um ofegar:

— Mas o que raios é isso?

Taehyung franziu-lhe as sobrancelhas.

— O quê...? — Exclamou seu reconhecimento, porém, perceber para onde Baekhyun estava olhando. —Ah. É o hexágono. Todas as crianças que entram nas unidades são marcados com eles. É feito com um carimbo de metal e dói como o diabo. Dizem que é a forma que possuem de nos identificarem, não importa onde estejamos. — Deu de ombros. — Além de terem confiscado nossos documentos, né? Nos isolando do resto. Alguns meninos até conseguem fugir das unidades de isolamento, mas, com o hexágono, dizem que eles nunca duram muito tempo lá fora.

Baekhyun se aproximou de Taehyung, traçando o contorno da cicatriz de leve com os dedos.

— Isso é horrível...

— Perto de tudo o que acontece lá, a cicatriz em si é até tranqüilo, sabe? A questão é o castigo. O hexágono é onde eles começam a treinar a gente. As crianças que aceitam a queimadura sem resistir ganham uma gaze e um vidrinho de anti-séptico. Nas crianças que resistem e dão trabalho, eles passam sal na queimadura. — Torceu o nariz por um momento. — E o sal arde, viu? Arde muito. Eu lembro o quanto gritei. E eles riam na nossa cara. Quando eu digo que lá é o mais próximo que vou chegar do inferno na minha vida, eu falo sério. — Diante da expressão de Baekhyun, Taehyung riu fraco. — Não me olha assim, Baekhyun.

Baekhyun recuou, ofendido.

— E você quer que eu te olhe  _como?_

— Não precisa me olhar como se eu fosse a pessoa mais coitada desse mundo. Eu fazia muito isso... Olhar no espelho e me perguntar por que eu tinha tanto azar. Depois de um tempo você percebe que não adianta. — Enfiou-se dentro da blusa e, quando terminou, abraçou a si mesmo. — Eu sonhei com Incheon por cinco anos. Toda vez que as coisas começavam a ficar difíceis, eu pensava do Jimin e do Yoongi e isso me fazia bem, sabe? Me mantinha são, mesmo quando a vontade era de cometer suicídio. Quando eu fugi da unidade e fui para Seoul, eu não imaginava que eu fosse durar com essa cicatriz, nem que eu fosse conseguir chegar perto de Incheon. Eu ia roubar um mapa, mas nem mesmo ler eu sei — zombou. — Por isso eu fico feliz de ter salvado você. Essa é a sensação de ter sorte, né? Estar no lugar certo na hora certa. É bom. — Ele sorriu para Baekhyun, um sorriso de verdade, e, apesar de tudo o que vivera e contara, ainda havia algo quase pueril em sua expressão; Baekhyun sentiu necessidade de desviar os olhos. — Claro que não dá para ser perfeito, você é um saco, mas...

— Ei! — reclamou, dando no menino um tapa no braço. — Você não devia estar curando o homem lá para a gente ser expulso logo daqui?

Taehyung revirou os olhos e, em um movimento que os olhos de Baekhyun o traíram ao não acompanharem, envolveu-o em um abraço de urso, algumas articulações estalando enquanto Baekhyun praguejava alto para que o menino o soltasse.

— Claro que tenho, Baekhyun — disse, quando finalmente obedeceu. —  _Claro_ que eu tenho.

Taehyung parecia muito satisfeito consigo mesmo quando voltou a se sentar ao lado do corpo de Joonmyun na cama, mas Baekhyun tinha uma mão a apertar seu peito e, por vários minutos, lidou com o fato de que todo o ar do mundo ainda pareceria insuficiente diante de seu sufocamento.

Baekhyun ainda se sentia vivo como nunca antes quando dormiu naquela última noite — mas de um jeito muito, muito ruim.

 

>><<

 

Os vultos de preto vieram do nada, arrancaram-no de sua cama, amarraram-no em uma maca e o jogaram em uma sala branca, todo o cenário ao mesmo tempo estranho e familiar. Com a mania de reviver cenas ruins dentro de seus pesadelos, Baekhyun chegou a acreditar que estava sonhando, encarando as paredes mortas sem emoção na sua espera por um despertar que nunca chegou. Estava bem acordado; quando o médico entrou na sala e Baekhyun o reconheceu de imediato, teve dificuldade para suprimir um risinho de ironia, lutando para manter a expressão inerte enquanto assistia ao homem se virar para os vultos de preto e dizer, a voz como pedra:

— Podem se retirar.

— Nós estamos aqui para observar, ovelhinha.

— E eu estou aqui para fazer o meu trabalho. — Apontou para a porta. — Do lado de fora.

— Lay...

— Não acho que tenhamos essa intimidade toda para você me chamar pelo nome, Fei. Eu sou o médico responsável aqui e se eu digo que vocês ficam do lado de fora, então vocês ficam  _do lado de fora._ Fora.

Houve um instante onde tudo pareceu congelar, mas passou depressa; um a um, os vultos se retiraram, Lay fechando a porta ao passar do último homem com um suspiro e uma pancada. Parecia irritado, mas, quando se virou Baekhyun, tinha algo quase gentil em seus olhos, a única parte do rosto que a máscara deixava revelar.

— É um exame de rotina — explicou, sentando-se em uma cadeira ao lado da maca de Baekhyun e puxando uma bancada com vários instrumentos. — Em breve você será levado até Naeun e ela gosta dos pacientes dela... — Fez uma careta. — Saudáveis.

Baekhyun tentou dar de ombros, mas as cordas o impediram; revirou os olhos. A cena fez Lay rir, mas nada mais foi dito além de ordens simples. Exames de rotina, de fato; Baekhyun deixou a mente vagar e mal prestou atenção no que estava acontecendo. Quando sentiu um peteleco forte em sua testa, quase saiu da própria pele de susto, gritando alto o suficiente para transformar as sobrancelhas de Lay em arcos perfeitos; xingou.

— Chanyeol parece gostar muito de você — comentou Lay, com a mesma naturalidade com a qual comentaria o tempo ou o branco das paredes. — Você está sendo fonte de apostas aqui dentro, sabia?

Baekhyun o fitou de esguelha.

— Estou?

— Está. Estão apostando como o Chanyeol vai reagir quando... — Mais uma careta. — Te levarem. Como ele vai ficar.

— Ah. — As paredes, de repente, pareceram uma coisa muito legal para se encarar. — E você está me dizendo isso por...?

— Nada. — Lay deu de ombros. — Estamos assistindo essa novela de vocês, todos nós. A gente se apega, você sabe... Aos personagens. — Ele pegou uma das lâminas e segurou e firmou o braço de Baekhyun contra a maca. — Enfim. Não vai doer, então faça o favor de não gritar.

Lay mergulhou a lâmina na carne e, de fato, não doeu; era uma sensação estranha, ver e  _sentir_  o instrumento romper sua pele pelo instrumento, mas não a dor que deveria acompanhá-lo, e Baekhyun foi acometido por uma leve vertigem. O escorrer do sangue era quase hipnótico, manchando o braço e o branco do tecido, e Baekhyun se descobriu incapaz de desviar os olhos, não importando o mundo que girava em torno de si. Pontos pretos dançaram em seu campo de visão.

— Respira, Baekhyun — Lay pegou uma pinça e, com ela, fuçou o buraco cavado no braço de Baekhyun. — É coisa rápida, aqui. Tenho só que trocar o chip... — Baekhyun sentiu puxar algo de dentro de si e fez uma careta. — Colocar um novo.

— E o que raios é isso?

— É o que impede você de usar seus poderes — explicou Lay, sem prestar muita atenção. — Existe um aparelho dentro do seu braço... — Deixou a frase morrer, encrespando a expressão por um segundo de concentração. — Pronto. — Respirou fundo. — Ele injeta doses de bloqueador direto na sua corrente sanguínea e os efeitos colaterais são quase nulos. Não esperávamos que fosse dar tão certo... A ideia é aplicar os chips nos meninos das unidades de isolamento em breve.

Lay tirou as luvas e deslizou o dedo pela fissura. O ato causou uma leve coceira e Baekhyun se contorceu, a pele de seu braço voltando ao estado incólume de um bebê tão logo o médico parou de tocá-la. Aquilo... Arregalou os olhos para Lay.

— Você!

Lay escorregou a máscara para o pescoço e riu.

— Eu. — Deu de ombros. — É bem ruim ser um traidor, sabia?

O tom de Baekhyun era glacial:

—  _Não imagino o porquê_.

— Ah, não leve isso pro lado pessoal, Baekhyun. Eu quero a mesma coisa que você: paz, sossego, segurança. Se o inimigo pode me oferecer isso... — Deu de ombros. —Por que não aceitar? Eu os desprezo, mas eles pagam minhas contas... A mulher que eu amo é um deles. O que fazer?

— Você  _não quer_  a minha opinião.

Lay sorriu.

— Realmente, não quero. Mas falo a verdade quando digo que nós aqui nos apegamos a vocês... Uns mais do que outros, com certeza, mas... — ponderou. — Enfim. O final será triste. Eu particularmente apostei que o Chanyeol entra em depressão, espero que ele não se importe...

Baekhyun revirou os olhos com tanta força que sentiu as órbitas doerem.

— Lay, tenho certeza absoluta que não temos a intimidade para esse tipo de pergunta.

— Você só é doce daquele jeito com ele, né? — Os olhos de Lay brilhavam com uma maldade quase infantil e Baekhyun se sentiu desconfortável na própria pele. — Queria que pudéssemos ter um final diferente para isso. Pena que não, né? Você se recuperou da desnutrição e vai ser levado para Naeun em duas semanas. Faça sua contagem regressiva. — Virou-se para o lado de fora e gritou: — Podem vir buscá-lo!

A porta se abriu com um estrondo e Lay fez uma careta, piscando cúmplice para Baekhyun quando os vultos o arrastaram de volta para sua cela. Baekhyun pensava que o vira dizer  _boa sorte,_ mas não podia ter certeza.

Não tinha certeza de nada, na verdade.

 

.

 

— 19 de maio. A notícia de hoje é-

— Chanyeol — disse Baekhyun, empurrando a bandeja para o lado e, com as mãos sobre a barriga enjoada, escorou-se na porta. — Quem é Naeun? — Quietude. — Chanyeol?

A resposta demorou mais quase um minuto para chegar:

— Naeun — murmurou Chanyeol —, é a médica. O Anjo da Morte. Ela é uma pesquisadora, também, apaixonada pela ciência. O objetivo de vida dela é conseguir cientificamente extrair tudo de bom que existe a respeito dos EXO e então exterminá-los e para isso ela usa... Hm... Bem...

— Cobaias, Chanyeol?

Houve um barulho de engasgo.

— Bem, é. Cobaias.

Baekhyun fechou os olhos e respirou fundo uma, duas, três vezes, a mente estranhamente vazia.

— Tortura?

— Hm... Ela não ganhou o apelido de Anjo da Morte à toa, né?

— Ah. — Baekhyun, sem abrir os olhos, tateou o chão à procura da bala de caramelo e a apertou com força entre os dedos. — Isso sempre esteve definido?

Um suspiro.

— Sim.

— Então por que toda essa espera?

Silêncio.

— O laboratório que o governo deu para Naeun trabalhar é pequeno — explicou Chanyeol, a voz apática, quase mecânica. — Não cabem muitos... objetos de estudo. E não é por todo EXO que ela se interessa, também. Você é valioso para ela porque Naeun nunca conseguiu colocar as mãos em um controlador da luz antes. Só que, para que você possa ser levado ao laboratório, tivemos que esperar... — Hesitou. — É, tivemos que esperar um dos EXOs que estão com ela morrer.

A saliva de Baekhyun se tornou pedra em sua boca; o ato de engolir doeu tanto quanto as palavras que se obrigou a cuspir, cortando sua garganta como facas:

— Eu... eu vou para lá em duas semanas.

Silêncio...

— É... eu sei.

E mais silêncio.

 

.

 

— 21 de maio — leu Chanyeol. —  _Tudo sobre a MAMA: quem são seus líderes, como funcionam, como agem, quais suas fraquezas, um dossiê investigativo por Lee Sojin_.

— Ui — exclamou Baekhyun, sorrindo um pouco. — Essa parece boa, hein? Como essa tal de Sojin conseguiu essas informações?

— Fuçando bastante, acho... — Folhas farfalharam. — Eu estava lendo essa matéria mais cedo. Muita coisa parece conto da carochinha, mas tem algumas informações que até fazem sentido. O governo criou uma operação para investigar a MAMA tem pouco tempo... Deve ter pegado dados de lá.

Baekhyun pensou em Tao e em Kyungsoo, mas, após um segundo de hesitação, concluiu que não queria saber.

— Nenhuma novidade, então.

— Não muita, mais uma reunião de tudo o que foi saindo picado por aí... — ponderou Chanyeol. — Só tem uma coisa aqui que é inédita, e muito importante, e provavelmente a tal Sojin deve estar vivendo o paraíso lá dentro da redação: ela deu pela primeira vez um nome ao chefe master da MAMA. E é incrível, porque ele estava se passando por soldado raso esse tempo todo... Kim Minseok.

— Vish... E agora?

— Agora a cabeça de Kim Minseok vale 100 milhões de wons. — A voz de Chanyeol tinha um quê de divertimento. — Sabe o que é mais legal? Ele parece muito inofensivo. Tem cara de menino de quinze anos. Nem em mil anos você esperaria ele ser... — Deixou que a frase morresse. — Ih. No final do dossiê ela expôs uma operação do governo para tentar capturar os líderes da MAMA... Esquece o que eu disse, o povo da redação dela não deve estar muito feliz, não.

— É nessas horas que eu não queria ser jornalista. — Baekhyun riu. — Não que eu tenha querido ser jornalista antes, mas, enfim...

— E o que você queria ser? Se pudesse, digo?

Era o tipo de pergunta que Baekhyun nunca tinha se feito, não para valer; abraçando-se aos joelhos no chão da cela, apoiou sobre eles o queixo e se permitiu um momento de reflexão.

— Sabe que eu não sei? Algum lugar onde eu pudesse trabalhar com gente... Conhecer pessoas novas, acho? Gosto de conversar, sou um cara falante, mas quando você é fugitivo, não é como se tivesse oportunidade para sair fazendo amigos por aí — disse, por fim. — Quando eu era criança, eu queria ser o cavaleiro Artur, mas acho que não se contrata pessoas com essa função hoje em dia.

— Cavaleiro Artur, aquele do desenho?

— Ele mesmo. Se eu forçar, acho que ainda sei as falas do episódio da espada justiceira todas de cor... — Sorriu. — Eu bebia daquele desenho, tinha mochilinha, uniforme, uma miniatura vagabunda do Artur, aquelas revistas infantis, tudo com aquele desenho. Saudades. O que as crianças assistem hoje em dia?

— Variety shows, acho.

Baekhyun franziu o cenho.

— E o que seria isso?

— Programas de TV divertidos — explicou Chanyeol, como se fosse muito óbvio. — Vão aqueles idols, sabe, participar? Fazer gracinhas, cantar. Alguns são muito bonitos.

Baekhyun cerrou os olhos.

— Idols? O que é isso?

— Como assim você não sabe o que é um idol, Baekhyun?

— Poxa, Chanyeol, desculpa se eu passei os últimos dez anos muito preocupado em sobreviver ao invés de ficar preocupado em me inteirar sobre cultura pop! — Baekhyun quase sentiu a ironia escorrer pelos cantos de seus lábios. — Sou um cara muito desleixado!

Ouviu Chanyeol sufocar uma risada.

— Claro que é, todo mundo tem que saber o que são idols, eles estão literalmente em todo lugar. São adolescentes bonitinhos que cantam mais ou menos bem, dançam mais ou menos e performam mais ou menos, mas todo mundo os adora e tenho que admitir, as músicas são bem legais.

— Olha, que carreira interessante essa em que você é mais ou menos em tudo e ainda tem um emprego — impressionou-se. — Esquece o que eu falei antes, esse é o tipo de coisa que eu faria se eu pudesse.

— Hm... — Chanyeol pareceu avaliar. — Acho que você daria um bom idol.

Baekhyun ergueu as sobrancelhas para as paredes, divertindo-se:

— Por quê? Também acha que eu faço tudo mais ou menos?

— Não, te acho bonito mesmo.

Silêncio.

— Ah... — De novo o maldito precipício, de novo o suor frio na nuca e de novo Baekhyun agiu do único jeito que sabia agir: deu para trás. Odiou-se. — Mas e esse dossiê da Sojin, hein?

Por uma batida, não houve som algum, mas então Chanyeol explodiu em uma risada que não deixou a Baekhyun nenhuma opção a não ser gargalhar junto; e pelo resto do dia, um sorriso atrevido insistiu em fazer morada em seus lábios. Não importava o quando lutasse contra ele...

Permaneceu.

E Baekhyun se detestou — só mais um pouquinho.

 

.

 

— 22 de maio... — leu Chanyeol. —  _Ministro Kim Woojae confirma megaoperação do governo contra a MAMA..._ No subtítulo, ele diz que o foco da operação é capturarem Kim Minseok com vida para que ele seja interrogado.

— Hm. — Baekhyun respondeu, deitado de barriga para cima no chão da cela, a bandeja de comida largada em um canto. — Faltam dez dias para eu ir embora.

Silêncio.

— Eu sei. — O tom era quase um murmúrio. — Eu estou contando também.

— Fico pensando, sabe? Eu não me importo de morrer e, mesmo que eu não goste de sentir dor, esse nem é o problema. — Baekhyun virou-se, apoiando a cabeça em uma das mãos enquanto, com a outra, arrastava a bala no chão para desenhar círculos imaginários. — O que me deixa mais puto... É que eu vou ser usado contra a minha própria raça. O que quer que ela descobrir... Vai ser só mais uma arma de vocês. Mais uma, como se vocês já não tivessem o suficiente.

Quietude.

— ...Eu sei. — disse Chanyeol um tempo que pareceu infinito depois. — Eu não queria que você fosse.

Baekhyun revirou os olhos.

— Não?

— Não. Não quero que nenhum deles vá, na verdade, mas... — Suspirou. — Vai doer, Baekhyun, e eu também detesto sentir dor, muito mais do que você, provavelmente. Sou a mais covarde de todas as pessoas... Não quero que você vá,  _mesmo_. — A voz tremeu um pouco. — Eu não sei... Minha mãe deve estar muito feliz, agora. Me ver miserável é a coisa que ela mais adora.

— Eu não fui o primeiro e nem vou ser o último a passar por essa cela, Chanyeol — retrucou Baekhyun, a voz inerte. — Não é como se fosse  _grande_ coisa. Eu...

— Começou a se arrepender?

— Não, e nem vou, eu já disse. — Fez careta. — Tranquilo do primeiro ao último dia. Apesar de que não nego que eu preferia só morrer depressa... Não dá para se ganhar todas, não é mesmo?

— Não entendo essa sua firmeza.

Baekhyun fechou os olhos em plenitude.

— Tem muita coisa que você não entende.

— Mas eu  _realmente_ não queria que você fosse. Queria que existisse algo que eu pudesse fazer... Qualquer coisa. Qualquer que fosse. Mas...

— Você sempre pode fugir.

— No que isso ajudaria você?

— Em nada — admitiu Baekhyun. — Mas ajudaria você, o que já seria alguma coisa de útil feita por você ao invés de apenas chorar na minha cabeça. — Escutou Chanyeol abrir a boca para argumentar, mas não lhe deu a oportunidade: — Você mesmo já disse, Chanyeol, não há nada que você pode fazer... E nem eu. Estamos presos nisso, certo? Em fazer a contagem regressiva dos dias e só... esperar. E torcer para ela me matar bem depressa, para que assim eu não seja de nenhuma utilidade pra essa coisa nojenta que vocês fazem. — Escondeu a cara entre as mãos para murmurar contra a pele de seus dedos: — Eu odeio vocês, como eu odeio... Odeio você também, Chanyeol. Vocês todos.

A voz de Chanyeol quebrou:

— E por quê?

— Porque eu detesto querer uma coisa que eu sei que eu não vou poder ter — vociferou, talvez um pouco mais alto do que gostaria, mas mal conseguia se importar. — E eu continuo fazendo isso, o tempo inteiro, e é um  _sofrimento,_ Chanyeol, porque a única coisa que EXO pode ter é isso: sofrimento. Eu nem devia mais me importar, sinceramente...

E, mais uma vez, silêncio — pesado, talvez mais do que todos os outros, ao mesmo tempo em que vazio, tão vazio quando Baekhyun se sentia.

Ou talvez até mais.

 

.

 

— 24 de maio — leu Chanyeol. — O governo está se sentindo muito eficiente esses dias... Não conseguiram capturar o tal Minseok, mas conseguiram colocar uma das generais da MAMA sobre custódia. Moonbyul, o nome... Capturaram-na perto de Busan.

— Mas já? — Baekhyun arqueou as sobrancelhas. — O que é isso?

— Campanha presidencial esse ano, acho — teorizou Chanyeol. — O presidente está ansioso para passar uma impressão de eficiência, e ela é uma general, não peixe pequeno. Diz a matéria que ela estava com um grupo de EXO com ela, mas todos conseguiram fugir e ela ficou para trás... Matou quinze policiais sozinha, o que é isso!

— É o poder. E também um pouco de treinamento, acho. A MAMA parece ter um bom domínio dos próprios poderes... Provavelmente treinam bastante, uma coisa que eu, por exemplo, nunca pude fazer. — Fez careta. — O que vão fazer com ela? Deixar ela mofar igual estão fazendo comigo?

— Sei lá, Baekhyun — murmurou Chanyeol após alguns segundos, a voz distraída. — Provavelmente vai para um centro igual esse em que estamos para ser interrogada, mas a Coreia tem uns trocentos e... — Parou. — Espera.

Baekhyun aguardou, mas com o estender da quietude, começou a ficar ansioso; franziu o cenho.

— Chanyeol? Aconteceu algo?

A resposta demorou quase um minuto inteiro para chegar:

— Não... — acabou dizendo, contemplativo. — Nada não. Eu vi uma coisa aqui, mas... — Hesitou. — É, deixa para lá.

E deixaram.

 

.

 

— Ei — disse Chanyeol, naquele mesmo dia. — Se você pudesse fugir, iria para onde?

Baekhyun, pego de surpresa, considerou a questão por um momento.

— Sei lá, Chanyeol, que pergunta — disse, engolindo um gole de sopa. — Iria para qualquer lugar onde pudesse ter sossego, acho. Não seria exigente. Eu disse que eu tinha achado a chave para sair do país, não tinha? Provavelmente iria para esse lugar e ver no que dá.

Ouviu Chanyeol bufar.

— Não, não é isso. Se você  _pudesse_ ser exigente, se pudesse escolher. Que tipo de vida teria?

Baekhyun franziu o cenho.

— Hm... — ponderou. — Para um lugar onde eu pudesse, sei lá, dormir até tarde, comer o que eu quisesse e comprar coisas legais. Conhecer alguém, talvez? No sentido romântico. — Pensou em Chanyeol, no rosto do qual tinha a mais vaga lembrança, e sentiu algo como uma compressão no peito. — Viver tranqüilo, adotar um pirralho, aprender a dirigir um carro e usar esses aparelhos que vocês usam, aí. Parecem fascinantes.

Havia um quê de divertimento na voz de Chanyeol:

— Celulares?

— É! — empolgou-se, erguendo os braços. — Eles tiram fotos, né? E usam a internet. Nunca tive como mexer na internet, mas a gente vê nas propagandas, parece legal... Enfim, essas coisas. — Calou-se e, quando Chanyeol fez o mesmo, soltou um suspiro. — Por que a pergunta?

— Eu estava pensando no que  _eu_ faria caso tivesse a oportunidade, hoje. Aí fiquei curioso, acho.

Era uma resposta válida; Baekhyun a aceitou com um menear de cabeça.

— E o que  _você_ faria, então?

— Seria técnico de informática, gosto de mexer com computadores e sou até bem bom nisso. E acho que faria música nas horas vagas. Arranjaria uns amigos doidos para montar uma banda comigo. Eu tenho um violão, mas não muito tempo para tocar... fico o dia inteiro socado aqui no prédio. Se eu pudesse, usaria com mais freqüência. E, com certeza, viajaria para ver o mar.

— Você nunca viu o mar? — Baekhyun arregalou os olhos. — A gente mora na Coreia, Chanyeol!

— Nunca! — A voz subiu três oitavas. — Passei a vida inteira aqui em Incheon, nunca saí daqui para absolutamente nada, nem mesmo para conhecer o mar. Você já o viu? Como é?

Baekhyun fechou os olhos e, na escuridão de suas pálpebras fechadas, reviveu as tardes passadas no interior do país com Tao e Kyungsoo; o ir e voltar das ondas, o cheiro da maré, o frio da água contra sua pele, as conchas, o arranhar da areia contra a pele. Sorriu sem perceber.

— É lindo — murmurou, cheio de saudade. — Dá uma impressão de paz, sabe? Não importa onde você esteja, ou o que esteja acontecendo, a mundo continua girando, entende? A maré continua subindo e descendo todos os dias, as ondas continuam vindo, tudo em seu devido lugar. Existem praias no interior, que nossa... — Precisou pausar para reorganizar os pensamentos. — Seriam lugares lindos pra te levar. Te mostrar as formações, tem alguns lugares que tem penhascos, dá para você pular no mar se for corajoso.

— Eu não sei nadar, Baekhyun — disse Chanyeol, e sua voz sorria.

— Eu também não. Não do jeito certo, pelo menos. Mas eu poderia te ensinar.

Havia algo de engasgado no modo como Chanyeol disse:

— Poderia?

Baekhyun abraçou os próprios joelhos e suspirou.

— Seria legal, divertido... —  _Se houvesse tempo, senão não faltasse menos de duas semanas para eu ser levado embora, se eu não fosse um EXO, se a vida não fosse uma bela de uma merda,_ foi o que permaneceu implícito. — É. Eu poderia.

E como em tantas outras vezes... Silêncio.

 

.

 

— Dia 25 de maio — informou Chanyeol. — Uma família foi exterminada em um roubo lá em Seoul, a matéria de capa é sobre isso, hoje, e a edição do jornal praticamente inteira também é sobre isso. Estão especulando que foi um grupo de EXO...

— Para variar, né? — disse Baekhyun com uma careta. — E hoje faltam oito dias para eu ir embora, também.

Uma batida de silêncio.

— Você se esquece que eu também estou contando, né?

— Não, não me esqueço... Mas é bom dizer em voz alta. — Pausa. — Faz a coisa parecer mais real, sabe? Fingir que não vai acontecer não adianta nada.

— Como é fugir? — A pergunta veio brusca, cuspida, quase como se Chanyeol não estivesse de fato com a intenção de fazê-la. Apressou-se a consertar: — Quer dizer... Não. É. É isso mesmo. Como é fugir?

— Acho que nós já falamos sobre isso, não? — retrucou com enfado. — Horrível, solitário, desconfortável, doloroso, arriscado, nada recompensador. Nada que você já não saiba.

— Parece algo muito corajoso de se fazer.

— Engraçado você dizer isso. — Baekhyun sorriu consigo mesmo, brincando de jogar a bala de caramelo entre suas mãos. — Porque eu sou muito covarde. Acho que, de certa forma, é realmente um ato de coragem... Não sei. Não é coragem quando é a sua única opção, sabe?

— Você podia ter se deixado capturar — argumentou Chanyeol.

— Podia, mas isso  _nunca_  foi uma opção, Chanyeol.

Por minutos, nenhum dos dois disse nada, Baekhyun entretido demais em seu joguinho bobo para pensar em maneiras de continuar a conversa. Quando, alguns minutos depois, Chanyeol voltou a falar, quase deixou a frase passar despercebida por si, e cortou a brincadeira para pedir que o outro a repetisse:

— Qual é a coisa com a bala?

— A bala? — Baekhyun a encarou, repousada em sua palma aberta, e sorriu. — Era meu amuleto da sorte. Esteve comigo todos esses anos de fuga... A única coisa da vida de  _antes_ que me restou. Quando eles a levaram...

— Você sente saudades? — interpelou Chanyeol em algo que se parecia muito com desespero. — Da vida de antes?

— Eu mal me  _lembro_ , Chanyeol. Tinha dez anos quando me arrancaram de casa. Toda minha vida de antes parece um sonho a essa altura. A escola, os amiguinhos, os desenhos, minha família... Até meus primeiros anos fugindo parecem bem estranhos, hoje em dia. Então não sei se posso dizer que sinto saudades. — Parou e refletiu por um momento. — Mas acho que posso dizer que sinto nostalgia, talvez. Sabe aquela sensação de querer ter nascido em uma época diferente? É mais ou menos isso. Eu queria ter nascido em uma época diferente.

— Acha que adiantaria?

— Sinceramente... — ponderou, escorrendo as costas pela porta até que estivesse deitado e encarando sem enxergar as luzes do teto. — Não sei. Não tem muita explicação pro ódio das pessoas, né? Se fosse uma época onde eu não pertencesse a uma raça perseguida, acho que seria bom. Já ouvi que existem lugares do mundo onde as pessoas não nos odeiam... Eu queria ter nascido nesses lugares. Muito azar que, de todos os países do mundo, eu tenha nascido em um lugar onde todo mundo me detesta.

— Como assim? Como você sabe disso?

Baekhyun fechou os olhos e sorriu.

— Segredo, Chanyeol — murmurou. — Segredo.

 

.

 

— Baekhyun?

O sono de Baekhyun era leve como uma pluma, na maior parte das vezes — era sempre dia dentro da sala, ininterruptamente alumiada, e até mesmo dormir se tornava o resultado de uma pequena peleja —, e assim, quando Chanyeol o acordou naquela noite, o primeiro estranhamento de Baekhyun foi abrir os olhos e dar de cara com a mais completa escuridão. Era uma sensação da qual tinha se esquecido, a de não enxergar, e o sobressalto foi inevitável; sentando-se de uma vez só na cama, Baekhyun piscou em meio à vertigem que o acometeu.

— Baekhyun? — chamou mais uma Chanyeol. — Você está aí?

Seus olhos sofriam para se adaptarem ao negrume, e Baekhyun precisou confiar no seu conhecimento da cela para conseguir chegar até a porta, tropeçando em talvez uma ou duas bandejas no meio do caminho. Xingou.

— Chanyeol? O que está acontecendo? Por que está tudo esc-

— Nós não temos muito tempo — atravessou com urgência. — Eu coloquei fogo na sala de comandos elétricos e a minha mãe saberá que fui eu, não podemos... — Interrompeu-se e, quando sua voz voltou a soar, fê-lo baixa e esperançosa: — Você disse que tinha arranjado um jeito de fugir do país, não disse? Não há câmeras nos filmando agora, você pode me dizer... Isso é mesmo verdade? Se é, como?

Baekhyun piscou.

— O quê?

— Como fugir, Baekhyun! — insistiu, quase choramingando. — Você disse que tinha um jeito. Tem mesmo?

— Ah... — Precisou de um segundo para organizar os próprios pensamentos. — Me disseram que tem, né? Que em Incheon existe um casal. Krystal, Kai. Ela tem o poder de identificar uma mentira e ele é a chave para que possamos sair do país... É como um El Dorado, sabe, a lenda urbana? Só que de verdade.A pessoa que me falou deles me passou uma espécie de senha, que preciso usar quando encontrá-los, e também me deu uma lista de endereços, já que eles não ficam sempre no mesmo lugar. — Vacilou. — Eu só não sei, Chanyeol, se é verdade. Não recebi essa informação de uma pessoa de confiança. Eu estava vindo a Incheon averiguar quando fui pego, não posso dar garantias de na-

— Não importa. — Havia algo na fala de Chanyeol que trouxe a Baekhyun uma sensação de desconforto. Fez uma careta. — Olha, Baekhyun, me escuta com atenção. Eu tive uma ideia, um plano... Eu não sei se vai dar certo, e eu também não vou te contar, mas eu preciso que você saiba que eu vou sumir por pelo menos alguns dias, tudo bem? Se tudo der certo, eu volto. Mas não posso garantir, também, nem eu sei muito bem o que eu estou fazendo. Você confia em mim?

— Não.

Chanyeol bufou.

— Sua peste — ralhou, mas a voz ria. — Vai ter que confiar. Quando eu for, eles vão vir interrogar você. Presta atenção, eu vou te instruir no que você precisa responder e em como você precisa se comportar. O que você vai dizer para eles é importantíssimo para esse plano dar certo, então...

— Mas por quê? Como assim, Chanyeol? O que está acontecendo?

— Não temos  _tempo,_ Baekhyun — admoestou gentilmente Chanyeol. — Mas olha: eu finalmente entendi o que você quis dizer. Sobre se sacrificar, digo... Por algo ou alguém. Agora sei como é. É... libertador, eu não esperava por isso. Algumas pessoas valem  _realmente à pena._

Baekhyun dançou nas bordas do precipício e, daquela vez, teve a completa certeza de que cairia. Sentiu um aperto no peito e ao mesmo tempo um calor se espalhando por suas veias, a mistura agridoce das vontades de gritar de frustração e sorrir por motivo nenhum. Terminou por não fazer nada; apenas mordeu os lábios e brigou consigo mesmo, tentando arranjar um modo de fazer as palavras saírem, sentindo mais do que nunca a falta do peso da bala de caramelo em sua mão.

— Chanyeol, eu...

— Eu sei, Baekhyun.  _Nós sabemos._ — Deu um risinho. — Vamos esperar que tudo dê certo, né? Presta atenção. Quando eles aparecerem, você deve dizer que...

 

.

 

— Eu não sei para onde ele foi.

A mulher que o fuzilava do outro lado da mesa, com seus olhos arregalados, cabelos em desalinho e pele oleosa, parecia à beira da insanidade; como uma bomba relógio, era bem claro que não precisaria de muito para fazê-la perder o controle. A perspectiva era preocupante, mas Baekhyun trabalhou para que seu receio não se demonstrasse; cruzou os braços, reclinou-se na cadeira e encarou-a de volta, comprimindo os lábios um contra o outro tal fazem os que controlam uma crise de riso.

— É claro que você sabe, moleque. Ele te  _disse._

— Estive sobre a impressão de que todas as novas conversas estavam sendo vigiadas, madame — retrucou como se fosse óbvio. — Não tenha nada que não tenha sido dito que não tenha sido gravado.

— Mentira! — Ela socou a mesa, Baekhyun acompanhando o movimento com um arquear de sobrancelhas. — Ele botou fogo na sala de comandos elétricos, ele roubou  _três_ pastas de documentos daqui, ele fugiu... — O tom subia a cada palavra proferida; ao final, a mulher estava berrando: — E ele  _com certeza_ te contou onde estava indo!

Baekhyun balançou a cabeça em negação.

— Madame, eu até queria que ele tivesse me contado, mas eu nem sabia que Chanyeol tinha fugido até você me jogar nessa sala e começar a gritar comigo. Estou preso, lembra? Nem meus poderes consigo usar. Não teria sido de nenhuma utilidade para o que ele planejou, seja lá o que for.

Ela revirou os olhos.

— Você acha que conhece Chanyeol melhor do que eu, a própria mãe daquele saco de bosta? — Era quase possível ver a ironia escorrendo pelos cantos de sua boca e dessa vez, Baekhyun não conseguiu controlar a reação: arregalou os olhos. O quê? — Surpreso? Ele falou maravilhas de mim, não falou? Tudo verdade. Eu tentei curar isso dele, tirar essa praga de dentro dele, mas não adiantou, né? O sangue dele é sujo igual o seu. — Baekhyun sentiu o calor fugir de suas faces e a mulher gargalhou. — Imagina, rato? Você ser guarda de uma cela e ver todos os da sua raça morrer sem poder fazer nada? Assistir a todas as torturas e saber que você pode ser o próximo se não se comportar? Foi o melhor castigo que consegui pensar para ele, mas agora, acho que ainda fui muito piedosa.

— Isso é...

— Horrível? Pavoroso? — sugeriu ela, uma caricatura de piedade a pintar-lhe as faces. — Isso é porque você também é um deles e nunca vai enxergar. Chanyeol foi a maior provação que o diabo colocou no meu caminho, mas eu tenho Deus, coisa que vocês  _nunca_ terão. Não fosse o coração mole da minha mãe... — Ela curvou-se sobre a mesa de forma que seus narizes quase se tocassem, a boca aberta em um esgar. — Estivemos observando as conversinhas de vocês, menino — murmurou, a voz macia. — Eu  _sei_ que ele te contou para onde ele foi. Se você me falar, eu não o matarei assim que o encontrar, apesar de que ele merece. Se você não me contar...

Por um minuto quase inteiro, a única coisa que ambos fizeram foi se encararem, a mulher quase ofegante enquanto Baekhyun, os lábios crispados, cessava seus inspirares completamente. Precisou respirar fundo quando finalmente respondeu, a voz soprada, com um balançar negativo de cabeça:

— Madame... Eu  _não sei. —_ Deu de ombros. — Eu não diria se eu soubesse, também, mas ele  _realmente_ não me disse  _nada._

Mal teve tempo de piscar antes que ela lhe estapeasse a cara, as unhas compridas deixando um rastro de cortes na bochecha; levando a mão até o local, sentiu-o quente pelo sangue que escorria, e lançou para a mulher um olhar sujo, o xingamento dançando na ponta da língua. Forçosamente, o engoliu.

— Burro — cuspiu ela. — Quando encontrarem Chanyeol, vou eu mesma cravar o hexágono nas costas dele e mandá-lo para a pior unidade de isolamento que eu conseguir. Provavelmente uma em que o façam trabalhar dia e noite como um burro de carga. Quem sabe assim esse sangue amaldiçoado não se purifique? E você, menino. — Meteu-lhe o dedo na cara. — Vou falar para a Naeun preparar uma estadia  _especial_ para você quando for. Ela é como eu, não tem piedade com quem não a merece. — Baekhyun se arrepiou sob a força de um calafrio e a mulher deu uma risadinha. — Medo, não é? Não adianta fingir que não. Vocês todos possuem medo, e sabe o que mais? Com razão. — Levantou-se em direção à porta e abriu, permitindo a entrada de um vulto de preto e, junto a ele, Lay. — Joguem o rato de volta na cela.

 

.

 

Caminharam silenciosos, Baekhyun, com a mente a mil, o vulto e o médico. Estava distraído, tentando encontrar sentido nas informações que lhe tinham sido reveladas e lidar com as ameaças que lhe foram feitas, de forma que, quando foi empurrado para dentro, quase saiu do próprio corpo ao sentir a mão de Lay sobre a sua, entregando-lhe algo que o tato de Baekhyun reconheceu como pedaço de papel. Apertou-o com força, encarando Lay de esguelha, mas o homem não lhe retribuiu o gesto antes que a porta voltasse a ser um obstáculo entre eles, fechando-se com um estrondo.

Poderia abrir, não poderia abri-lo? Com certeza não deixara de ser vigiado, não tinha como saber onde eram as câmeras... Por fim, deitou-se na cama, usando o corpo e o travesseiro como escudo, e abriu o papel, franzindo as sobrancelhas para o seu conteúdo sem entender.

Lay lhe era um mapa urbano de Incheon.

Mas para quê?

 

.

 

Não lhe serviram comida pelo que pareceram dias e, sem a noção de tempo trazida por Chanyeol e as manchetes de jornal, Baekhyun se sentiu dançando nas bordas da loucura. O que Chanyeol inventara de fazer, por Deus? Não era aquilo de Baekhyun tinha em mente ao incentivá-lo a fugir tantas vezes ou ao falar da plenitude com a qual encarava o próprio sacrifício. As palavras da mãe de Chanyeol se repetiam em sua cabeça —  _vou cravar o hexágono eu mesma, vou mandá-lo pra pior unidade de isolamento que eu puder —_ e Baekhyun não sabia lidar com o sentimento que queimava em seu peito, deixando-o triste e indisposto.

Não estava acostumado a sentir remorso.

Culpa sim, pelas pessoas que matara, lá no começo, pelas cabeças perdidas de seus coleguinhas, mas nunca remorso. Culpa, não arrependimento. Baekhyun, que morreria de qualquer jeito, que estava ciente das torturas que sofreria, sofria, mas não por si mesmo, e sim pela perspectiva de fazer Chanyeol passar pelas mesmas coisas — pensar em si mesmo lhe causava um arrepio, pensar em Chanyeol lhe causava um mal estar generalizado.

Vício, vício, vício. Sim, viciara-se — e sofria as loucuras da abstinência. Puxava os cabelos compridos, arranhava-se com as unhas enormes, não conseguia parar, descontando o remoer do arrependimento dentro de si na sua própria pele. O que Chanyeol pensava que estava fazendo? Era louco, por acaso?

Quando lhe entregaram a primeira refeição em um longo tempo, Baekhyun se jogou nela com a força de um desesperado, mas até mesmo a comida parecia ter um gosto diferente — estava temperada com seu pesar.

O que Chanyeol tinha na cabeça, por Deus?

 

.

 

Foi acordado de seu sono por um barulho de explosão e impedindo de voltar a ele pelos estouros subseqüentes, que pareceram abalar as estruturas do prédio; a cama de Baekhyun, já velha, dançou em cima das próprias pernas e as bandejas empilhadas se espalharam pelo chão da cela. Confuso, colocou-se de pé, alerta para qualquer outro tremor, mas após um minuto de calmaria, concluiu que as explosões tinham cessado; ao invés delas, Baekhyun conseguiu identificar barulhos de gritos e berros que, vindos de todos os lados, o desorientaram até o ponto da vertigem. Não havia resposta visível nas paredes e ali, isolado, não havia nada que pudesse fazer, mas...

Sentou-se no canto da cela, abraçado aos próprios joelhos, apertou com força a bala entre os dedos e esperou, procurando desligar a cabeça dos ruídos que o assediavam. Que o esquecessem ali enquanto o mundo parecia acabar ao redor, não se importava; os  _gritos de dor,_ porém, pareciam atravessá-lo como facas e Baekhyun começou a suar frio, enxergando não o branco da cela, mas o sangue das crianças, o girar do martelo, o rosto satisfeito de Hyoyeon. Não, aquilo não podia estar acontecendo de novo, não podia, não podia...

Tapou os ouvidos e escondeu a cabeça no vão entre o tronco e as pernas, encolhido em si mesmo. Sentia os solavancos de seus soluços, o escorrer das lágrimas pela face e eles monopolizavam sua atenção inteira; mal deu ouvidos ao rangido que a porta fez ao se abrir e, quando braços apertaram seus ombros para sacudi-lo, quase gritou a alma para fora do corpo de susto, sendo impedido no último instante por uma mão a cobrir sua boca. Debateu-se; era Hyoyeon. Só podia ser Hyoyeon e aquele maldito martelo para matá-lo, não tinha outra justificativa, chegara sua hora, não ia conseguir fugir...

— Baekhyun? — A voz, porém, não era feminina, e possuía algo de familiar que teve sobre Baekhyun um efeito quase instantâneo; aquietou-se e, ofegante, encarou o chão da cela, paralisado pelo medo de levantar os olhos. Ainda podia ser... — Ei, Baekhyun... — A frase veio com a suavidade de uma pluma. — Sou eu, Baekhyun. Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sorria e, tal como Baekhyun o idealizara, havia covinhas em seu rosto. Cicatrizes, também, e enormes bolsas debaixo de seus olhos, e ao mesmo tempo em que a imagem lhe era estranha, fresca de novidade, havia um senso de hábito naquilo, uma saudade que não se explicava. Tremendo, tentou alcançá-lo com sua mão, comprovar a realidade do que estava vendo, e quando Chanyeol a apertou, precisou engolir a duras penas uma nova onda de choro. Aquela não era a hora... Sem desfazer o aperto, endireitou-se no chão e respirou fundo tantas vezes foram necessárias para que recuperasse o domínio dos próprios sentidos e dissesse:

— O que está acontecendo, Chanyeol?

Chanyeol coçou a nuca, olhando para qualquer lugar, menos para os olhos de Baekhyun.

— Bem... lembra da Moonbyul, a general? Descobri que ela foi transferida para esse prédio e descobri também que ela é irmã mais nova do chefão, o Minseok — explicou. — Era de todo o interesse deles resgatá-la, então eu meio que... dei uma ajudinha. Roubei os documentos da minha mãe, coisas do governo, inclusive, e levei até eles. São eles que estão lá em cima, destruindo tudo.

Baekhyun piscou.

— Kyungsoo? Tao?

— Não são dessa divisão, Baekhyun. Desculpa. — Chanyeol içou-o para cima pela mão até que ficasse de pé, mas continuava a evitar seus olhos. — Nós não temos muito tempo, eu preciso...

— Por que tudo isso? — interrompeu Baekhun, largando a mão do outro para abraçar a si mesmo. — Você não morria de medo da sua mãe, de ela destruir a sua vida? Ela disse que vai cravar o hexágono em você ela mesma, sabia?

— É mesmo?

— Sim, ela disse! — exaltou-se. — Que decisão burra foi essa, Chanyeol? Você sabe o que está em jogo aqui? É maluco, por acaso? Qual o motivo disso?

— Você mesmo já disse, Baekhyun. — Finalmente pareceu criar coragem para encarar Baekhyun nos olhos. — Mesmo se der errado, não me arrependo de ter pelo menos tentado um jeito de fugirmos juntos. Às vezes o sacrifício compensa e eu decidi que você vale a pena.

Baekhyun o fitou como um idiota por quase um minuto inteiro antes de balançar a cabeça consigo mesmo, incrédulo, lutando contra a vontade de sorrir por tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo. Não era o momento, não era o momento...

— Você é um idiota.

— E nós estamos sem tempo. — Pegou o braço direito de Baekhyun com uma mão e avaliou-o com os dedos da outra, apertando a pele sem muita força. — Eu preciso desativar a maquineta que está aqui — murmurou, parecendo estressado. — Mas eu não tenho domínio nenhum dos meus poderes, eu-

— Os seus poderes! — cortou Baekhyun em um sobressalto. — Por que você nunca me contou que era um EXO?

Chanyeol coçou a nuca, deixando os olhos vagarem novamente.

— Ninguém podia saber, Baekhyun, além de mim e da minha mãe. Estávamos sendo vigiados, lembra? O tempo inteiro. É uma história comprida e eu já disse que nós  _não temos tempo,_ mas eu prometo que te conto algum dia e-

— E o que você pode fazer?

Chanyeol encolheu os ombros.

— Eu não disse para você que eu vivia botando fogo nas coisas? — Baekhyun arregalou os olhos e, com um sorriso arteiro, Chanyeol parecia de repente anos mais jovem. — Pois é. Minha ideia é queimar essa máquina dentro de você só para ela parar de funcionar, depois a gente vê se tira ou não isso, mas... — Refletiu por um segundo e encarou Baekhyun novamente. — Você confia em mim?

— Claro que não.

Chanyeol revirou os olhos.

— E vai confiar algum dia?

— Talvez. — Dessa vez foi Baekhyun quem evitou o contato casual, apertando as mãos nervosamente. — Se sairmos vivos daqui, quem sabe...

— É uma promessa?

— Eu não faço promessas, Chanyeol.

— Mas pode ser um combinado, não pode?

Baekhyun arriscou-lhe um olhar de relance.

— Tá, pode ser.

Chanyeol sorriu largo e Baekhyun combateu seu próprio sorriso de resposta com um comprimir de lábios, mas tinha a impressão de que sua expressão o entregava completamente. No fim das contas, porém, descobriu que não se importava tanto quando deveria.

— Se eu te queimar...

— Eu te mato...

— Você é a motivação em forma de pessoa, Baekhyun — ironizou Chanyeol, firmou os polegares sobre um ponto específico do braço de Baekhyun e fechou os olhos, respirando fundo algumas vezes. — Espero que a sorte esteja do meu lado dessa vez, para variar...

Baekhyun sentiu um breve esquentar e fechou os olhos, uma reação instintiva a uma dor que não veio; quando os abriu novamente, a sala inteira estava em chamas — a cama, as bandejas, as luminárias do teto, o chão —, mas seu braço estava praticamente intacto, apenas uma mancha vermelha sob o ponto onde os dedos de Chanyeol tinham se cravado. Ninguém disse nada e o silêncio pareceu estranho, fora de lugar com todos os barulhos de gritos que compunham o fundo, mas quando os olhares de ambos se encontraram, aquilo não fez a menor diferença.

— Você conseguiu — foi Baekhyun o primeiro a falar, quase tímido. — Né?

— Sim, mas seus poderes ainda devem demorar alguns minutos para voltar.

— Ah.

Ainda se encaravam e Baekhyun sentiu coçarem as pontas dos dedos em um desejo de fazer  _qualquer coisa,_ engolindo em seco o seu desconforto. Nunca tinha sentido aquilo antes, era novo, estranho, fazia seu coração bater rápido e sua cabeça girar mais rápido ainda, cheia de vontades diferentes e complementares que, no fim, se anulavam para a mais completa patetice. Sentia-se idiota, burro, fora de lugar, mas também vivo, vivo como nunca o sentira antes na vida.

Chanyeol deslizou os dedos pelas laterais do rosto de Baekhyun em uma carícia breve e, firmando-as ali, curvou-se para beijá-lo na testa por um tempo que pareceu ao mesmo tempo uma eternidade e um piscar de segundo. Quando se afastou, tinha as faces da cor dos próprios cabelos e Baekhyun sentia que não estava muito diferente.

— Ei — disse, coçando a nuca mais uma vez. — Você sabe que nós vamos ter que lutar, também, né? Para podermos sair. Eu não sei o que eu tô fazendo, mas... Se... Se sobrevivermos a essa...

— Sim — respondeu.

E aquela única palavra foi tudo o que bastou.

A bala ficou largada no chão da cela; Baekhyun já não precisava mais dela.

 

> _> <<_

 

_Diário de Seoul, 23 de março de 2017_

_ADMINISTRAÇÕES DE INCHEON E GYEONGGI INICIAM HOJE CERCO POLICIAL NAS FRONTEIRAS DAS CIDADES_

_Após sete invasões realizadas pelo grupo terrorista MAMA às Unidades de Isolamento da região de Seoul em apenas três semanas, prefeitos da região metropolitana colocam em ação hoje o Plano Emergencial de Combate ao Terrorismo. Todos os cidadãos devem estar devidamente identificados via documentação oficial para deixarem ou entrarem nas cidades; qualquer ato considerado suspeito recebeu permissão para ser controlado mediante violência. “_ Esperamos, com isso, diminuir o risco a curto prazo; medidas mais eficazes estão sendo planejadas para os próximos meses”,  _afirmou Lee Sumni, prefeita de Incheon. Matéria completa na página 15._

 

.

 

Se a barreira policial foi como um balde de água fria nos sonhos de Baekhyun, para Taehyung, a imagem chegou como o apagar de uma chama; encarando-a da distância segura na qual os dois se mantinham escondidos, o menino suspirou várias vezes e, quando finalmente verbalizou seus pensamentos, tinha a voz árida como um deserto:

— Não vai dar para a gente entrar, né?

Não, não daria para entrarem — pelo menos não ambos ao mesmo tempo — e aquilo era visível o suficiente para que a pergunta fosse desnecessária. Ainda assim, Baekhyun balançou a cabeça para si mesmo e abraçou Taehyung pelos ombros, mantendo a voz neutra ao dizer, dando-lhe um peteleco na orelha, que:

— Sim, claro que vai. Você só precisa seguir o que eu disser, tudo bem? Eu tenho um plano. — Quando Taehyung se virou para encará-lo, Baekhyun o encarou de volta e já ali, olhos nos olhos, ambos souberam qual seria o fim daquela tarde. — Me escuta. Vamos pensar.

Explicou sua ideia e Taehyung não aceitou de primeira. Nem de segunda. Na terceira tentativa, avançou em Baekhyun, gritando por entre seus socos:

— Mas não é seu sonho? — E, quando percebeu que Baekhyun não reagiria às suas pancadas: — Que tipo de covarde você é? Você é louco?

Baekhyun continuou impassível, porém, deixando que Taehyung o agredisse até que se cansasse e, com rios de mágoa nos olhos, se afastasse, encolhido em si mesmo como um animal acuado.

— Porque é a minha escolha, Taehyung — respondeu-lhe enfim Baekhyun, empurrando as lágrimas de volta, porque de todos os momentos ruins para se chorar, aquele era o pior de todos. — É a minha escolha e você não pode tirar isso de mim. Você sabe quantas pessoas fizeram igual a você e olharam na minha cara e me disseram o quão covarde eu sou? Quantas apontaram o dedo na minha cara para questionar as decisões que eu tomei? Eu deixei amigos para trás, sabia? E matei pessoas. E tudo isso porque sou covarde, Taehyung, eu não nego, mas você não vai dizer para mim que eu não posso ser corajoso pelo menos uma vez na vida por uma coisa na qual eu acredito. Você é jovem e já viu muito, mas acredite em mim quando eu digo que eu já vi muito mais. — Baekhyun deu um sorriso lacrimoso. — Muito, muito mais.

Taehyung franziu-lhe o cenho, socou uma parede, puxou os próprios cabelos — e, na quarta tentativa, concordou com o plano.

 

.

 

— Hey! — disse Baekhyun, pressionando o pescoço de Taehyung com um braço enquanto, enquanto o outro, a mão em formato de pistola, pressionava-se contra as têmporas do menino. Os policiais do cerco lhe ergueram as sobrancelhas. — Eu quero passar. Abram a fronteira e o menino vive. — Pressionou o dedo com mais força. Taehyung gritou de dor. — Se não abrirem, ele morre.

O sangue de Baekhyun zunia em suas orelhas e, apesar das respirações profundas, sentia-se asfixiado, pontos brancos dançando em sua visão.

— E quem você pensa que é para chegar aqui fazendo exigências, aberração? — disse um dos policiais.

Baekhyun apertou de novo os dedos e o grito de Taehyung foi pura agonia. Os policiais se entreolharam, movendo-se muito lentamente, mas não lentamente o bastante para que Baekhyun não enxergasse o que ia acontecer. Fechou os olhos.

Taehyung tinha treze anos e uma cicatriz e um sonho e as brasas da infância nos olhos; Baekhyun não tinha nada além de determinação. Taehyung tinha a vida pela frente e Baekhyun — Baekhyun tinha um nome e um endereço para um sonho feito de papel ou de esperança; ambos pareciam ser a mesma coisa, no fim das contas.

Abriu os olhos. Respirou fundo mais uma vez.

— Eu vou matar o menino!

Em um piscar, os policiais vieram para cima de si e Baekhyun, após dedicar a Taehyung um último olhar, correu, desejando ardentemente que o menino conseguisse fazer o mesmo. Correu sem olhar para trás, gravou o gosto do vento, temperou-o com seu desespero e brilhou como o próprio sol, mas, ao olhar por cima do ombro, percebeu que não adiantava; os policiais pareciam usar viseiras. Resistiu, porém, enquanto pôde, esperando que suas pernas se tornassem chumbo e todas as forças o abandonassem para finalmente se deixar tropeçar e rolar pelo concreto. Estirado no chão, aguardou.

No céu não havia nuvens, o dia estava fresco, era primavera; e foi ali, naquele 29 de março de 2017 que Byun Baekhyun, após mais de dez anos de fuga, levou a mão ao bolso, sentiu o peso da bala de caramelo, fechou os olhos, sorriu e admitiu, consigo mesmo, que o fim da linha finalmente chegara.

 

>><<

 

Os condomínios da parte de luxo de Incheon eram como labirintos; mesmo com o mapa que tinham nas mãos, Baekhyun e Chanyeol se perderam várias vezes até que finalmente encontrassem o prédio certo e o invadissem, passando pelo porteiro aos roncos e pela sala de vigia com o coração a bater na garganta. Fazia calor na Coreia com a aproximação do verão e os mantos pretos que os cobriam da cabeça eram sufocantes; Baekhyun sentia o suor pregar por todo o seu corpo e se via à beira de desmaios várias vezes, tudo sob o olhar preocupado de Chanyeol — que não estava muito melhor.

Já não lhes sobravam mais localidades da lista de Irene. Aquela era a última tentativa e, depois dela, o futuro parecia incerto; talvez por isso, quando pararam em frente o 1202, a mão de Baekhyun tremia ao tocar a campainha, borboletas dançando em seu estômago vazio, a cabeça pesada de estresse. Se não fosse daquela vez...

Após o que pareceram eras, a porta se abriu, revelando uma mulher de cabelos compridos, um ninho de mafagafos em cima de sua cabeça, expressão entediada e olhos psicopatas, que faziam um conjunto preocupante com a faca afiada que tinha nas mãos.

— Pois não?

Baekhyun engoliu em seco.

— Krystal?

— Eu. — Cravou os olhos em seu rosto e Baekhyun se sentiu, de repente, muito, muito pequeno. — Pois não?

— É... — Encolheu-se. — Nini é um ursinho fofo que gosta de bubble tea?

O efeito foi imediato; de psicopata assustadora, Krystal de repente assumiu uma versão muito mais suave de si mesma, os lábios se curvando em um sorriso gentil, e um homem simplesmente apareceu junto a ela na porta, abraçando-a por atrás e apoiando o queixo em seus ombros para perguntar, com a voz de sono típica daqueles que foram acordados às três e meia da manhã e não sabem muito bem o que está acontecendo:

— Quem mandou vocês?

— Irene.

O homem e Krystal se entreolharam por um instante; Baekhyun a viu menear com a cabeça.

— Entrem — disse ela. — Vamos arrumar tudo, vocês podem dormir aqui e partir pela manhã. Estão juntos?

As mãos e Baekhyun e Chanyeol se uniram quase que por reflexo, Krystal acompanhando o movimento com interesse.

— Sim. Estamos.

 

.

 

_Diário de Seoul, 9 de junho de 2015_

_APÓS DESTRUIÇÃO DE CENTRO DE CONTROLE AO EXO EM INCHEON E MORTE DE 300 PESSOAS, GOVERNO APROVA EMENDA EMERGENCIAL QUE ENDURECERÁ EFEITOS DA LEI LUHAN_

_Após a destruição de um Centro de Controle aos EXO em Incheon no último dia 1 de junho, governo aprovou a Emenda 453, que, em caráter emergencial, autoriza mudanças que tornarão a Lei Luhan mais dura e inflexível. Agora, qualquer denúncia, mesmo que descabida, contra suspeitas de EXO será acompanhada militarmente em caráter preventivo e há brechas na emenda que permitem o assassinato de EXO sem condenação judicial. Além disso, segundo o presidente Kim Jaejoong, que procura se reeleger para um segundo mandato, o governo vai aplicar esterilização a todos os EXO que já estão em regime de isolamento nas unidades espalhadas pelo país e pretende divulgar, em algumas semanas, uma declaração oficial de guerra civil contra a resistência terrorista MAMA. “_ Se é guerra que eles querem, é guerra que eles vão ter”.  _Matéria completa na página 15._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_epílogo_

Baekhyun acorda de um pesadelo, senta-se na cama e, piscando desorientado, respira fundo algumas vezes para se acalmar. Ainda não amanheceu e a casa está tão quieta quanto devia estar — não há Kyungsoo lhe chamando de covarde, Hyoyeon com martelos a persegui-lo ou Taehyung ensangüentado a se arrastar pelos cantos.  _Foi um pesadelo_ , repete para si mesmo, escorregando os pés para fora da cama e se desfazendo dos lençóis;  _só um pesadelo._

Arrasta-se até a cozinha e aplaca a sede com um copo de água, observando a bancada de mármore e o metal do fogão refletirem as luzes do lado de fora com algum deslumbramento; é uma visão doméstica a qual ele já deveria ter se habituado, mas Baekhyun não consegue deixar de se fascinar com essas pequenas coisas. A simplicidade da rotina, de forma estranha, ainda lhe é nova e interessante; tudo possui um novo frescor, um sabor diferente.

E assim, perde a conta de quanto tempo fica ali em reflexão, apreciando o som do silêncio puro, filtrado de preocupações e medos — o silêncio dos fugitivos, diz para Chanyeol, quando tocam no assunto, o que acontece com bastante freqüência. Não é por mal; Chanyeol não entende a preferência de Baekhyun pela quietude e pelo sossego, e nem poderia, já que cresceu sob fantasmas completamente distintos, e seu estranhamento é uma constante. Ele tenta compreender, porém, faz sua parte, e apesar dos pesares, Baekhyun considera isso suficiente. Estão aprendendo ainda, os dois; com o tempo, Baekhyun espera que essas coisas se ajeitem.

Os raios de luz do sol começam a se infiltrar pela janela e Baekhyun, surpreso pela passagem do tempo, decide que já chega; larga o copo sobre a pia e vai até o banheiro. Lava o rosto com água gelada e, quando o levanta, mal reconhece a figura que o encara no espelho; anos e anos de fuga não lhe davam a oportunidade de examinar o próprio reflexo com freqüência e, quando o pôde fazê-lo pela primeira vez, logo após sua chegada ao EXODUS, Baekhyun não parecia a mais humana das pessoas. Isso já faz três meses; nesse meio tempo, Baekhyun cortou o cabelo, as unhas, tomou muitos banhos e descobriu a alegria dos cremes hidratantes, de forma que agora, considera seu reflexo quase bonito.

Há cicatrizes em todo lugar, sim — em uma dessas noites preguiçosas, Chanyeol contou-as todas com sua boca, um número enorme e insignificante —, mas Baekhyun tem aprendido a suportá-las. São a marca que o impede de se esquecer, porque Baekhyun não pode se esquecer de tudo o que passou; seria como renegar uma parte de si mesmo, a parte que o faz a pessoa que ele é, e não é isso que ele quer. Chanyeol diz que gosta das cicatrizes, Baekhyun o chama de besta, mas, a cada elogio, termina gostando um pouquinho mais de suas marcas. É essa a influência de Chanyeol sobre si; Baekhyun ainda não sabe muito bem se a ama ou se a detesta.

Chanyeol que, inclusive, nem sequer se mexeu desde que Baekhyun abandonou a cama: continua deitado na mesma posição, dobrado para os lados e nu como veio ao mundo, porque sua pele é um grau mais quente e ele sua muito durante o sono. Não que Baekhyun se importe muito; gosta da vista. Não sabia que podia gostar de coisas mundanas como essa, mas ele gosta, e aprecia, e isso lhe traz uma empolgação quase juvenil. Depois de agir como um adulto desde os dez anos, Baekhyun se sente um adolescente pela primeira vez.

— Ei. — Chanyeol se espreguiça e o encara com olhos nublados de sono. — Pesadelo de novo?

Baekhyun apenas meneia com a cabeça e Chanyeol dá dois tapinhas na cama em um chamado que Baekhyun não se dá ao luxo de recusar; em dois tempos, está deitado novamente no colchão, envolvido pelos braços de Chanyeol, que repousam em sua cintura, e sentindo nariz dele deslizando por seu ombro em uma carícia sob a qual relaxa quase imediatamente. Baekhyun nunca sequer considerou que a vulnerabilidade pudesse ser uma coisa tão gostosa, mas ela é, e isso o enche de medo; é um exercício diário se convencer que está tudo bem se deixar ser amado, beijado e desvendado por mãos que não são as suas próprias, que está tudo bem se entregar.

Que cair no precipício não é um problema quando se o faz acompanhado.

— Tá com a cabeça cheia por causa das reuniões de ontem, né?

— Ué, Chanyeol, é o nosso país — resmunga, já sentindo as pálpebras começarem a pesar novamente. — E todos os EXO que ainda moram lá. Não posso ficar de braços cruzados aqui achando que, só porque eu consegui fugir, está tudo bem. Nós precisamos...

— Shhh — interrompe Chanyeol, rearranjando-se na cama para poder beijá-lo na boca. — Eu sei, Baekhyun, eu estou estressado também. Estamos nessa juntos, lembra?

E como Baekhyun não poderia se lembrar?

— Claro.

— Então. Mas agora é domingo, são seis da manhã e não tem nada que eu ou você precisemos fazer além de dormirmos até não dar mais — argumenta ele, falando bem baixinho, e a essa altura, Baekhyun já sente dificuldade em manter os olhos abertos. — Então, que tal dormirmos agora e conversarmos sobre isso depois? Sehun disse que sabe um lugar onde podemos jogar boliche por um preço não muito caro, então...

É bom ouvir Chanyeol falar. Sua voz é o melhor sonífero e, contra a moleza que vem em ondas, Baekhyun não resiste. Não há por que; afinal, Chanyeol tem razão. São seis da manhã e, o dia é todo deles e não há nada que precisem fazer além de apreciarem a companhia um do outro.

E é assim, sorrindo como o idiota que é, que Baekhyun volta a dormir.

**Author's Note:**

> Isso deve estar cheio de erros de digitação, mas meu olhar está muito viciado para eu conseguir fazer uma revisão agora. Caso observem algo, me avisem para eu consertar, ok?  
> Agradecimentos mais que especiais à Lare, à Raquel, ao Niel e ao povo do exoff, que me aguentou falando de ad eternum no whatsapp do bonde quase um mês igual matraca quebrada. Nem eu estava me aguentando mais. Amo vocês <3  
> Agradecimentos também à @vavole e à @oneofyourfire, autoras gringas que me inspiraram a escrever Ad Eternum. Elas nunca vão ler isso, mas o importante é agradecer ahushua  
> E feliz aniversário, Barbs, muitos anos de vida pra você <3  
> 


End file.
